Tout se fait, Tout se défait
by S'Lia
Summary: Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand.'Qui mieux que les sorciers pour comprendre? Eux qui ne savent réellement ce qu'ils sont qu'une fois majeur. Le traité de Tolérance Commune pour les mineurs, le plus grand secret du monde sorcier.-Slash- HIATUS
1. Indépendance

**Titre: **_Tout se fait, tout se défait._

**Auteur: **Lia  
**Disclaimer:**-L'univers et les personnes d'HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.  
- Par contre, nouveaux persos et nouvelles notions sont ma propriété.  
**Spoiler:** Comme vous allez certainement le remarquer, je dévirais un peu des tomes, et ne prendrais pas en compte le T6.  
**Avertissement:** Cette fic contiendra du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations entre hommes.  
**Couple principal:** HPDM

_Note:_ J'ai essayé d'éviter autant que possible les lassantes impressions de "déjà-vu" (Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre.) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Certains passages de ce chapitre vous sembleront peut-être nébuleux, mais vous comprendrez en temps voulu, pas d'inquiétude.

_Note2:_ Ma bêta n'étant pas très en forme, merci de me signaler toute faute trop choquante.

**Dédicace-** _Ca se dit comme ça? Bon tant pis-_ Cette fic est pour ma Jaiga n'a moi rien qu'à moiiiii! Et accessoirement aussi ma critique- partiale- personnelle.

_Résumé: -_HPDM-. " Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand." Qui mieux que les sorciers pour comprendre cette phrase? Eux qui ne savent réellement ce qu'ils sont qu'une fois majeur. Le traité de _Tolérance Commune pour les mineurs_, le plus grand secret du monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce donc?

* * *

**- Prologue-**

_Indépendance._

La salle de conférence était bondée. Une foule compacte deux fois trop nombreuse se massait devant les portes. Il était évident que les organisateurs de cette conférence allaient être dépassés par le nombre de sorciers s'étant déplacés. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de chaises. Leurs appareils photos et plumes à portée de mains, les journalistes se tenaient là, aux coudes à coudes, prêt à foncer à l'intérieur de la salle dès l'ouverture des portes pour trouver les meilleurs places.

A l'extérieur, des grandes tentes de médicomages avaient été installées en prévision des nombreux blessés qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Trop de monde, trop d'agitation. Vêtus de leurs robes rouges, la baguette bien en évidence, postés à des endroits stratégiques, l'air peu abordables, se tenaient les aurors, chargés de s'assurer qu'aucun incident ne viendrait troubler ce rassemblement. Il n'y avait rien de plus incontrôlable et dangereux que la foule.

On se serait cru à une grande manifestation ou au concert d'une star internationale moldu, mais ce n'était rien de tous cela. Il s'agissait d'une simple conférence de presse donnée par un jeune homme, presque un adolescent. Mais l'adolescent le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Harry Potter.

Voilà cinq longues semaines qu'il avait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort. Cinq longues semaines sans nouvelles du survivant qui avait tout bonnement refusé de se montrer après sa tâche effectuée. Trente-cinq jours que les journalistes et le monde sorcier le harcelaient pour avoir de ses nouvelles, des réponses à leurs questions. Et enfin, Potter s'était montré. Il ne ferait qu'une conférence. Durant laquelle il ferait une déclaration et répondrait à quelques questions.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement, et la foule se pressa aussitôt contre celle-ci, se pressant, bousculant pour pouvoir entrer en premier.

Leur héros se tenait là, face à un présentoir de bois sombre. Il portait une simple robe noire dénuée de tout signe particulier. Ses yeux verts parcouraient la foule d'un regard totalement indifférent, désintéressé. Cette conférence était visiblement à ses yeux une corvée particulièrement ennuyante dont il avait voulu se débarrasser. Derrière lui se tenaient deux hommes, les jambes écartés, un bras croisé sur la poitrine tenant leur baguette, eux aussi portaient une simple robe noire. Mais autour du cou de chacun brillaient bien en évidence trois médaillons en argent, circulaires, identiques.

Harry Potter ne dit rien. Il attendit simplement que le brouhaha ambiant se transforme en murmures, et que les murmures cessent peu à peu jusqu'à ce que toutes les têtes soient tournées vers lui, lèvres closes.

Puis sans attendre, une question fusa dans le silence, ignorant toutes les notions de politesses, laissant place à un silence presque choqué. Si l'on n'avait pas attendu avec une impatience fébrile sa réponse.

" M.Potter! Que comptez-vous faire à présent? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez reçut plusieurs propositions notamment du ministère de la magie lui-même, ainsi que de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre."

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le héros mondial, le vainqueur du mage le plus craint et redouté de ces dernières générations: Lord Voldemort. Il était jeune, à peine 18 ans, il avait fait ce qu'aucun autre sorcier plus âgé n'avait osé faire, et pourtant, personne n'avait semblé vraiment s'en étonner. C'était Harry Potter!

Ils le virent s'humecter lentement ses lèvres, prenant visiblement son temps pour répondre. Enfin, il entrouvrit les lèvres, horriblement sérieux. Et tous retinrent leurs souffles, leurs plumes prêtes à être employées dans la seconde, conscients que pour obtenir le scoop du siècle tout ne serait qu'une question de vitesse.

Le sorcier paraissait chercher soigneusement ses mots. Et même si les journalistes commençaient à s'impatienter, ils comprenaient en tant que sorciers, que certains sujets ne pouvaient être abordés à la légère. Cette perspective ne faisait qu'émousser un peu plus leur curiosité. Ce serait à celui qui comprendrait le plus rapidement toutes les nuances.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter une seule de ces propositions. Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai atteint ma majorité magique en février dernier. Autour de moi, tout a alors changé. J'ai grandi, et ouvert les yeux depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique. On dit qu'il y a un grand pas à franchir pour passer de l'enfance au monde des adultes. C'est vrai. Nos responsabilités changent, notre vision de la vie aussi. On commence à se poser des questions: gardera-t-on les mêmes amis toute la vie? Que fera-t-on plus tard? Comment assumer nos nouvelles responsabilités d'adulte? On trouve des amis, on en perd d'autres. On pourrait sûrement faire mieux, mais on ne le fait pas. " Déclara le survivant d'un ton assuré.

" Une des premières choses que j'ai appris en entrant dans votre monde fut qu'ici, tout était classé, et répertorié par groupes: il y a les rivalités entre maisons, puis les rivalités sang pur et les autres ensuite. Je fais parti de ce monde si sectaire: comment faire autrement? Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit là de traditions ancestrales, auxquelles il nous est impossible de nous détacher, n'est-ce pas?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le garçon hocha la tête, comme si par leur attitude, ils venaient de répondre à sa question comme il l'attendait.

" Moi, je le veux." Il fit une pause et annonça, déterminé. "Je veux voyager, je veux parcourir le monde, sorcier ou moldu, voir de nouvelles manières de penser, rencontrer des gens qui ne me connaissent pas, ne me jugent pas sur ma réputation, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou non. " Le sorcier esquissa un sourire mi-amusé et mi-ironique.

" Je pense donc être absent d'Angleterre quelques temps messieurs les journalistes. C'est pourquoi il vous sera difficile d'obtenir un autre interview de moi. Et je déconseille fortement aux petits curieux de s'amuser à venir me chercher, dans le but de me harceler pour écrire un papier. Honnêtement, cette célébrité me fait royalement chier. Excusez mon langage, mais vous m'avez montré maintes fois qu'il n'y avait rien pire que la presse, et de moins fiable et instable que l'opinion publique. Si j'ai parfois été obligé d'avoir recours à la voix des médias pour faire entendre la mienne, Voldemort étant vaincu, et une personne responsable se trouvant sur le siège de premier ministre, je ne pense plus en avoir besoin. Ceci sera ma dernière déclaration publique."

Il patienta quelques secondes, puis sourit. Sans un mot de plus, le sorcier se retourna vers les deux hommes toujours immobiles. Glissant ses bras sous les leurs ne tenant pas leur baguette, Harry les entraîna vers le fond de l'estrade où se trouvait une petite porte menant sur l'extérieur.

L'envoyé du '_Chicaneur_' se reprit le premier et se leva comme pour tenter de le retenir.

" M.Potter! M.Potter, une dernière question!"

La porte se referma sur les trois hommes laissant les journalistes seuls. Alors, une voix songea enfin à demander.

" De quoi parlait-il vraiment?"

Et comme ils ne le savaient visiblement pas, personne ne prit le temps de répondre alors que chaque journaliste transplanait les uns après les autres vers leur salle de rédaction.

°0°

_" Messire Gryffondor, Messire Salazar, ainsi que Mesdames Poufsouffle et Serdaigle,_

_C'est aux plus grands du monde sorcier que ma lettre s'adresse. Vos exploits magiques sont célèbres à travers tout le royaume. On dit votre puissance, à vous quatre réunis, bien plus grande que celle de Merlin. On dit aussi que votre désir de transmettre votre savoir est tout aussi grand. _

_J'ai une idée, une grande idée. Une idée qui je l'espère, révolutionnera notre monde. Construisez une école, une école neutre. Un établissement où l'on enseignerait la magie à tous les enfants sorciers jusqu'à leur première majorité. A toujours rester entre nous, nos savoirs se perdent de jours en jours par manque d'élèves à qui les transmettre. Et quand on en trouve, ceux-ci sont alors bien trop âgés pour se plier facilement aux exercices. _

_Construisez une école dont le seul but serait d'apprendre à tous les sorciers sans aucune distinction. Je vous en prie. Ecoutez-moi. Suivez cette idée. Construisez un lieu où les enfants ne seraient plus baignés dans cette ambiance sectaire qui nous entrave tous." _

Trois années plus tard, Poudlard ouvrait ses portes.

Personne ne sait exactement quand tout commence. Personne n'en parle jamais. C'est interdit. C'est une hérésie. Ca vient tout simplement un beau jour. Sans prévenir. Personne ne sait quand, ni comment. Quand on est prêt. Sûrement. Encore que, ça aussi, personne ne le sait. C'est le secret le mieux gardé du monde sorcier. Voilà bien des siècles qu'un pacte a été passé dans le seul but de préserver les plus jeunes jusqu'à leur majorité. Il fut décidé après des heures, des jours de délibérations, que toute information écrite serait détruite. Tout pour préserver nos enfants, au moins pour quelques années. Des années de paix, et d'innocence.

°0°_ Février précédent, Pré-au-Lard_ °0°

Les mains dans les poches, il détourna son regard du groupe insolite de jeunes filles assises autour d'une table à la terrasse des Trois-Balais. Il se mit à marcher, sans beaucoup d'entrain, uniquement ennuyé. Il ne savait pas qu'Hermione connaissait ces serdaigles, et encore moins qu'elles étaient si proches. Enfin, passons… décidément, après quelques années à tourner et retourner en rond dans le petit village, Pré-au-Lard, n'avait plus aucun attrait pour lui. Et encore moins seul. Il avait malgré lui apprit par cœur chaque ruelles, l'emplacement de chaque échoppes, chaque pavés…S'en devenait presque lassant.

Non. C'était lassant. Pourtant, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant. Il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'Harry Potter errait dans le village sans sa fidèle belette, et sa Miss Je-sais-tout personnelle. Le sorcier soupira. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son épaisse cape d'hiver. Venir ici en sachant qu'il allait être seul n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. Il le réalisait maintenant.

Mais ici ou au château, quelle différence?

C'est avec une surprise morne, comme son humeur, que le survivant songea qu'il avait besoin de Ron, d'Hermione, qu'il ne supportait plus vraiment la solitude. Stupide. Il avait passé une enfance entre privations et indifférence. Il avait l'habitude. Cependant, il semblerait que l'adolescent avait à présent besoin des autres. Surtout maintenant qu'Harry avait découvert combien cela pouvait être agréable. De se lier. De se lier vraiment. D'avoir de vrais amis pour l'épauler. Ne plus être seul. Harry n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ainsi dépendant, mais il l'était.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, ces derniers jours, le brun recherchait plus que jamais le contact d'autrui. Autrui, autrui…Le survivant ne se laissait pas si facilement approcher. De plus, il avait beau être considéré comme une personne plutôt séduisante, Harry était dépourvu de petite amie. A la place il avait Ron, et Hermione. Certes ils ne remplaceraient jamais un amant ou une maîtresse. Mais le fait était là. Ca ne lui suffisait plus, surtout que ses amis étaient étrangement distants ses jours derniers. Il n'était pas bête, il le sentait. Même s'il n'en avait pas forcément envie. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Harry s'arrêta. Il avait à présent 17 ans et avait entamé quelques mois plus tôt sa 7° année à Poudlard. On s'accordait à le trouver attirant. De cette beauté discrète de ceux qui l'ignorent.

Une pluie de flocons commença à tomber doucement sur le village. Le garçon aurait aimé être capable de surmonter la solitude. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance seul. Sa véritable famille était morte, l'autre n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter cette appellation. Alors pourquoi Harry ressentait-il soudain ce besoin de contact? Les hormones? Non. Il avait tout de même appris à faire la différence entre ce genre d'envies, et les autres. C'était ridicule.

Un flocon blanc fondit avant même de toucher sa peau. Son corps dégageait une chaleur inhabituelle. A vrai dire, il se sentait un peu fiévreux. Le bout du nez rouge alors que la neige s'abattait de plus en plus créant un voile opaque entre lui et les autres, Harry se sentit encore plus seul.

Se décidant à rentrer dans l'auberge les Trois-Balais avant de mourir gelé sur place, le sorcier ne réalisa pas tout d'abord le silence étrange qui y régnait. Les regards des gens présents plus lourds que d'ordinaires. Il était trop occupé à frotter ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte du silence inhabituel l'entourant. On le regardait. Ca ne changeait certes pas de d'habitude, mais la moitié de la salle le fixait étrangement, tandis que l'autre l'observait pour savoir pourquoi on le regardait justement. Se faisant l'effet d'un animal pris au piège, le brun n'osait pas bouger. De peur qu'on ne lui saute d'un coup dessus ou il ne savait quoi. Il avait apprit à se méfier avec le temps. Alors qu'il se décidait à faire un pas hésitant dans la salle, le murmure des conversations reprit peu à peu, bien que des regards furtifs continuaient à lui être lancés. Juste un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Se décidant à ignorer de son mieux tous ses regards, Harry s'avança vers le bar.

" Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît." Commanda le sorcier.

Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors il n'y avait rien de tel pour éviter de finir comme un bonhomme de neige. Il sortit sa bourse pour payer sa boisson lorsqu'une tasse fumante fut poussée devant lui. La voix de Mme Rosemerta l'arrêta.

" Non, aujourd'hui c'est offert par la maison." Lui apprit la femme avec un grand sourire.

D'accord. Maintenant c'était sûr. Il se passait quelque chose. Qu'était-ce encore? Un article de la gazette du sorcier? Ce qu'il pouvait détester la presse parfois. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour protester, hors de question qu'on lui paye ses consommations pour une quelconque rumeur probablement fausse. Mais quelque chose dans le sourire peinturluré de la femme l'empêcha de parler.

Le tintement de sa cuillère contre le rebord de la tasse sembla résonner à l'infini dans la salle. Assis sur le tabouret, Harry trempa les lèvres dans son chocolat. Un délice, pas autant que celui de Poudlard. Mais un véritable délice tout de même. Le chocolat était sa drogue, son péché mignon. Il l'avait découvert à Poudlard. Ce n'étaient pas les Dursley qui allaient le laisser toucher aux chocolats de la famille. Et le matin, ils avaient un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais. Donc pas de chocolat chaud à la française. Alors que ses amis se ruaient sur le café, Harry lui monopolisait la carafe de chocolat chaud. Le café, était beaucoup trop amer pour lui, il préférait la douceur du chocolat. Tout en dégustant lentement son chocolat, autant faire durer le plaisir, surtout s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire avant que les diligences ne les ramènent à Poudlard…Harry observa. La salle. Les gens. Hermione et ses deux Serdaigles. Il lui semblait que la fille de droite se nommait Annie. En tout cas la petite brunette juste à côté rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il les observait.

Enjoy. Lui souriant légèrement, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de rougissements, il vida sa tasse, la posa sur le comptoir, puis se leva. Il préférait encore sortir faire un tour. Jouer les monstres de foire qu'on observait plus ou moins discrètement pour des raisons diverses et variées, il le faisait déjà suffisamment à Poudlard.

°0°

_"A ton avis, se sera quoi?"_ Un chuchotement au détour d'un couloir.

_"Je ne sais pas sûrement un volant! Tu as vu comment il est dans les airs?"_

_"Mais c'est aussi le gryffondor parfait."_

_" Parfait, parfait, moi je vous dis qu'il est fourchelangue, il sera Serpent."_

_" Ne dit pas de bêtises! Ce serait bien qu'il soit avec nous."_

_" Oui, comme ça tu pourrais lui faire les yeux doux en toute tranquillité."_

_" Oh arrête!" _Gloussements. _"Ce n'est pas du tout ça."_

_" Chut, le voilà!"_ Nouvelle série de gloussements intempestifs.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry passait, les oreilles étrangement sifflantes devant un groupe de jeunes filles. Accompagné de Ron avec lequel il discutait des nouvelles protections qu'il avait pensé commander pour l'équipe de quidditch, il ne leur jeta qu'un bref regard.

Pourquoi le jeune homme avait-il l'impression qu'il faisait plus parler de lui que de coutume depuis sa sortie à Pré-au-lard? A croire que tous étaient au courant de quelques choses qu'il ignorait. Et en plus de démanger sérieusement sa curiosité, cette situation commençait à l'agacer franchement.

" Bandes de bécasses. S'il suffit d'être balafré pour attirer votre attention je vous plains toutes. Je savais les Poufsouffles particulièrement attardées, mais ça en devient vraiment désolant. A se demander comme vous avez bien pu rentrer à Poudlard."

Ce n'était guère qu'un sifflement sarcastique, glaçant, cassant, manié avec art par un serpent de première. Il n'avait même pas haussé la voix, mais cela fit plus d'effet que s'il avait hurlé. Pétrifiées, rougissant puis blanchissant, terrifiées, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elles avaient fait pour susciter la haine du prince des Serpentards, les jeunes filles restèrent muettes.

Plissant le nez dans une moue de dégoût parfaitement travaillée, le blond fit volte-face repartant d'où il était venu. Sans un regard pour son ennemi de toujours qui s'éloignait sans se douter de rien, ni comprendre la raison de ce frisson glacé qui lui avait gelé la nuque.

Ces stupides bécasses étaient dans l'erreur si elles espéraient qu'Harry Potter serait avec eux. Des taupes. Lui se ferait gryffondor si Potter atterrissait chez les taupes. Non mais vraiment, parfois on se demandait comment de telles attardées avait pu voir le jour. Pourquoi pas une méduse tant qu'on y était? Quoiqu'une méduse serait amusant. Il aurait de quoi rire du brun pendant des années. Le ridiculiser à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Oh oui, se serait jouissif que la célébrité en soit réduite à cette chose-là. Mais décevant. Potter était un idiot fini, cependant il méritait mieux. Un vers de terre peut-être?

Ricanant intérieurement, Draco Malfoy, Préfet des Serpentard, pressa le pas pour rejoindre son cours de botanique à l'heure. Un Malfoy n'arrivait jamais en retard.

°0°

_"C'est en 1529 que le roi des Gobelin Hordjok 1° mena à bien la bataille du Col, annexant ainsi le royaume Saxon des trolls à son empire, son fils…."_

Le menton posé au creux de sa main, Harry traça une croix dans la petite grille tracée sur un bout de parchemin. Assis à côté de Ron, il arborait l'air ennuyé à mourir que tout élève durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie se devait de porter. Ce fut au tour du rouquin de jouer. Il ajouta un rond dans un coin de la grille et ricana comme un bossu, aussi discrètement que possible, Binns était mort mais pas complètement sourd, lorsqu'il réalisa que ses ronds formaient une diagonale. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant son enthousiasme mais n'arrêta cependant pas de prendre des notes. Harry lui, se contenta de tracer un autre trait à côté de la flopée de petites barres désignant les victoires de son ami. Aux échecs comme au morpion, Ron le laminait royalement à chaque partie. Inutile de prendre des paris, le Ronald Weasley était une valeur trop sûre dans ces cas.

" Tu as encore gagné Ron." Constata simplement le brun. "Comme toujours."

_" …furent brûlés sur un bûcher en l'honneur de la déesse de la nuit. Une épidémie de peste magique fit son apparition 5 semaines plus tard, décimant la moitié…"_

" 36 à 4. A ce niveau-là c'est du suicide Harry, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le laisser faire à chaque cours." Crut bon d'intervenir Hermione.

_" …inventa le premier coffre de banque reconnaissant son utilisateur, il fut tué le soir de la présentation de son invention par un loup-garou nommé…"_

Ron toussa. Et le suicidaire lui coula un regard désabusé.

" Mais je ne me laisse pas faire." Et c'était sûrement ça le pire. Il ne le faisait pas exprès.

" Nan, c'est un cas désespéré c'est tout Mione. Ah laisse-moi savourer le doux parfum de la victoire."

_"…Adonis Géradi, le premier interprète sorcier envoyé pour parlementer avec le chef de la congrégation des agriculteurs magiques d'Irlande afin d'assurer…"_

" C'est très bas d'achever un homme déjà à terre." Objecta la préfète en rayant la dernière phrase qu'elle venait de noter en fronçant les sourcils. Allons bon, voilà qu'elle avait perdu le fil. Quel était le rapport entre l'apparition brusque d'une nouvelle race de sauterelles magiques et la création de l'armée Brune des gobelins?

"T'inquiète Hermione. On a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. En temps que capitaine de l'équipe je ne pourrais m'abaisser à une vengeance. Mais notre petit Ronny a besoin d'un entraînement spécial en prévision du match contre Poufsouffle." Répondit Harry avec un air sournois typiquement serpentarien.

" J'me demande comment on a bien pu te laisser nommer capitaine."Grommela le rouquin soudain un poil refroidit.

_" …la somme de 356 gallions fut reversée à l'organisation permettant la création de 20 nouveaux emplois de régulateurs…"_

" Les aléas de la célébrité, mon vieux. J'ai entendu dire que certains moldus s'attachaient des poids aux pieds pour améliorer leur vitesse." Ajouta innocemment le futur sauveur, selon l'opinion publique du moment, du monde sorcier.

" Et là je crois que c'est le moment pour le génie du morpion d'envisager un autre jeu pour passer le temps." Capitula sagement Ron.

" Tu crois?"

" Cet air innocent ne te va pas du tout Harry. On dirait un chat qui vient d'avaler une souris."

" Pourtant il fonctionnait bien avec Trelawey."

" Sûrement parce qu'elle avait pitié de ton funeste destin."

" Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre toutes ses condoléances à chaque fois."Fit le survivant d'un air très sérieux.

" Sûr, surtout pour un devoir rendu en retard." Confirma doctement Ron.

_" Anna Louis directrice du centre d'étude comportemental des créatures magiques de Nouvelle-Guinée fut la première à découvrir…Je suis enchanté de voir à quel point mes élèves m'écoutent depuis quelques années. Mlle Louis découvrit que la magie génère une sorte d'enveloppe brumeuse autour du sorcier…."_

" Oh, tu ressembles à Mione comme ça."

" Arg! Horreur! Je savais qu'elle finirait par nous contaminer un jour!" S'horrifia le rouquin.

" Nous sommes perdus." La voix tragique d'Harry tremblait légèrement sous cette conclusion courageuse.

" Dites les mecs. Je suis là, hein." Fit Hermione d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

_"….ces découvertes furent à l'origine de la création de 43 organisations internationales visant à rapprocher les sorciers de différentes nations. Le premier réseau créé en 1420…"_

°0°

Il essayait pour la troisième fois de donner à son orange une tête de marteau. Mais le fruit ne semblait définitivement pas de cet avis. Et puis pourquoi un marteau? Pourquoi diable tenter de la changer en un objet moldu alors qu'un simple coup de baguette pouvait le remplacer? Un coup d'œil rapide sur ses camarades le rassura: il n'était pas le seul à éprouver de la difficulté.

Mais pourquoi un marteau enfin!

MacGonagall répétant une dernière fois la procédure à suivre, Harry eu la joie de voir son orange prendre enfin la forme demandée. Sauf que c'était toujours une orange. Ron pouffa de rire à côté de lui.

" Tu viens d'inventer une nouvelle variété d'orange Harry: l'orange-marteau."

" Pas très pratique pour le bricolage si tu veux mon avis."

Bon. C'était pas tout mais…Comment diable allait-il s'y prendre pour changer enfin son orange! Le sorcier avait pourtant suivit toutes les instructions à la lettre. Du moins, il en était persuadé.

Un mouvement du côté des Serpentards l'informa que l'un d'eux, avait réussi son sort du premier.

Tout comme Malfoy. On voulait vraiment le déprimer.

Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que Macgo.

" M.Potter. Vous manquez de concentration."

Elle n'avait pas tout à faire tort. Harry essaya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient à ses tempes. Il avait bizarrement chaud soudain. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas demander qu'on ouvre les fenêtres. En plein hiver, il ne fallait pas compter sur l'accord des autres. Pourtant ça ne ressemblait pas aux elfes de mettre le chauffage, ou quelque soit le procédé utilisé pour réchauffer le château, aussi fort.

Le professeur avait saisit son orange pour l'examiner, et peut-être vérifier si de l'orange elle n'avait gardé que la peau, pour ce qu'il savait lui…

" Réessayez Potter, et tâchez de faire mieux."

" Autant demander à un singe d'apprendre à lire."Fit une voix ironique dans l'arrière salle.

Harry se surpris à bénir Dumbledore pour sa très fâcheuse manie qui consistait à mélanger le plus souvent possible Serpentard et Gryffondor. Son utopique entente des maisons. L'intervention de Malfoy allait peut-être le sauver d'un désastre imminent. Cette transfiguration ne lui disait rien du tout. Il avait même un mauvais pressentiment. Rater l'exercice à nouveau, ça il en était sûr. Si seulement il pouvait se contenter de le rater. Mais non, tel qu'il se connaissait, il allait au moins faire exploser son orange. A la tête du professeur. Et devant une flopée de serpentards prêt à dégainer leurs sarcasmes à la moindre occasion.

C'est pourquoi, Dumbledore, et Malfoy par extension, bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement jamais, était son sauveur. Grâce à cette diversion, le professeur allait l'oublier. Et ainsi sa future humiliation lui serait épargnée.

" Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, M.Malfoy." La sanction tomba dans la seconde qui suivit avec une inclinaison montrant son habitude. Mais ce n'était pas un bon jour pour le survivant, car MacGonagall ne se détourna pas de lui.

" A vous Potter."

A contrecoeur Harry leva sa baguette, se reculant presque par peur sur sa chaise. Un réflexe qui ne lui servit pas. Sa nouvelle orange n'explosa pas. Elle se contenta de percuter gracieusement le front de sa bien-aimée professeur.

De cette mésaventure, le brun obtint un tête à tête avec Rusard le soir même. Il eut aussi le plaisir d'offrir un nouveau sujet de plaisanterie à ses chers camarades vert et argent, qui lui en furent d'ailleurs très reconnaissants. Et puis, des chercheurs moldus n'ont-ils pas démontré que pour être en bonne santé il fallait au moins 3 minutes de rire par jour? Harry pouvait donc voir le bon côté des choses: sa bourde avait été en fait une très bonne action.

°0°

Serpentard et Serdaigle, étaient généralement les deux maisons premières levées, ensuite venaient les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. Mais il y avait un jour dans la semaine où les plus paresseux étaient parmi les premiers à pénétrer dans la grande Salle. Le samedi, jour d'entraînement au Quidditch.

Ca ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Draco Malfoy, c'était bien là une preuve de plus des limites des cerveaux atrophié des rouges et or.

Harry Potter ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pour tout dire, le capitaine était même souvent le premier Gryffondor levé ces jours-là. Le sorcier mangeait souvent quasiment en tête-à-tête avec une poignée de Serpentard. Le week-end étant généralement des jours de relâchent pour les autres maisons.

La salle était alors étrangement silencieuse, il n'y avait que quelques chuchotis silencieux à la table des professeurs, et discrets à la table des serpentards la plupart étant encore moins agréables que d'ordinaire si tôt le matin. Ils déjeunaient donc tous en toute tranquillité uniquement bercés par le cliquetis des couverts.

Potter était étrange ce matin. Il semblait vouloir faire concurrence avec les zombies des moldus, le teint pâle, trop même, de larges cernes violettes lui mangeant le visage. La main qui tenait sa cuiller tremblait. Il ne mangeait pas. Son bol était rempli mais il n'y touchait pas.

De sa table, le préfet des serpentards notait tout cela. Il songeait aussi avec un certain agacement que ses camarades étaient des idiots pour le laisser se lever dans son état. Surtout Granger. Elle qui se faisait constamment passer pour la miss je-sais-tout de service, aurait pu s'occuper un minimum de son avis. Le Survivant faisait déjà peine à voir assis sur un banc, alors sur un balai! Voir Potty se ridiculiser était toujours une joie. Mais là, Draco déjeunait, et il n'avait pas besoin de voir une chose aussi affligeante de bon matin. C'était un coup à vous rendre malade pour le reste de la journée!

Le jeune Malfoy n'était pas le seul à observer Harry et à avoir remarqué son état. Le directeur tout en discutant bonbons avec Mme Bibine ne quittait pas son jeune protégé des yeux. Une lueur inquiète assombrissait ses prunelles bleues. Lui qui savait toujours tout, devait parfaitement savoir ce qui arrivait à la mascotte nationale.

On vit le brun se lever, se tenant à la table pas très sûr de ses jambes. On le vit faire un pas hésitant. Et on le vit s'écrouler sur lui même, tombant dans un chuintement de tissu presque silencieux.

Ce fut comme si un signal venait d'être donné chez les professeurs, pas même un mouvement de surprise. Ils agirent comme une machine parfaitement rodée. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que le brun flanche pour agir. Comme s'ils savaient pas avance ce qui allait se produire.

Pomfresh fut la première à toucher le malade. Le dos de sa main effleura sa joue.

" Il est brûlant, annonça-t-elle. Albus, ça se passe mal."

D'un mouvement de baguette, un brancard apparut sous le sorcier et le souleva dans les airs. Le directeur aurait dû rassurer les quelques élèves inquiets, et décevoir les autres. Il se contenta de leur demander de se calmer et de bien vouloir continuer à déjeuner calmement. Alors que la silhouette pâle d'Harry s'éloignait, seul un petit échantillon d'élèves aurait pu déclarer voir un nuage sombre assez nébuleux l'entourer.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fic ne sera mise à jour que tous les mois. ( Normalement. C'est mon idéal xp) Ce délais me permettra de boucler mes autres fics en cours, que je n'abandonne pas. Bonne nuit/journée :)

Publiée le 14-11-05


	2. 1, Le monde des adultes

**Titre: **_Tout se fait, tout se défait._

**Auteur: **Lia

**Disclaimer:**-L'univers et les personnes d'HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

- Par contre, nouveaux persos et nouvelles notions sont ma propriété.

**Spoiler:** Comme vous allez certainement le remarquer, je dévirais un peu des tomes, et ne prendrais pas en compte le T6.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic contiendra du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations entre hommes.

**Couple principal:** HPDM

_Note: - en retaaard en retaaard en retaaard!- é-è _

_5 mois. J'hésitais entre mourir de honte, ou venir affronter les jets de camions de livraisons. Parce qu'à ce point ce n'est plus les tomates ni leurs cageots que je risque mais bien les camions. Je suis désolée au possible, croyez-moi. _Je suis en format carpette ultime._ C'est totalement inattendu comme retard, je comptais vraiment tenir ma prévision, avec au pire du pire une semaine de retard. Mais voilà, Murphy s'est bien amusé avec moi. ( Si je disais à voix haute le nombre de fois que j'ai du changer de disquettes, puis de clé usb, mon porte-monnaie friserait l'arrêt cardiaque.)Des problèmes en tous genres se sont accumulés; et pour finir je me suis retrouvée avec 5 mois honteux de retards._

_Toutes mes excuses, je sais qu'un tel retard est inexcusable, surtout que je vous avais annoncé le prochain chapitre. Vous avez l'autorisation d'incendier/taper/massacrer l'auteur.( Essayez juste de le laisser dans un état viable.;p)_

A propos du chap:

L'enjeu de ce chap. est surtout le début d'explication qu'il est censé apporter. J'espère que ces explications vous seront suffisamment claires, sinon faites-le moi savoir.

Avis aux âme sensible, ce que vous allez lire, est une correction maison.

Ce chap. n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta, mais Iva a sa propre vie, et malheureusement elle aussi ses propres problèmes de clé usb et d"internet. Je dois être contagieuses. Courage Iva! °sors les pompoms°. Bref. Quitte à provoquer quelques crises cardiaques, je me suis dis que maintenant que j'avais enfin trouver le temps de boucler enfin mon chap. (et réussit à le garder), avec 5 mois de retard je me devais bien de le poster 5 mois de retard ou pas.

_Résumé: _HPDM " Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand." Qui mieux que les sorciers pour comprendre cette phrase? Eux qui ne savent réellement ce qu'ils sont qu'une fois majeur. Le traité de Tolérance Commune pour les mineurs, le plus grand secret du monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce donc?

**- Chapitre 2-**

_Le monde des adultes_

_La neige tombait drue, tout autour de lui. C'était beau, on se serait cru dans une de ces petites boules de verre à retourner moldu. Il ne distinguait pas le ciel. Il y avait juste la nuée de petits flocons blancs, et le sable dorée sous ses pieds. Rien d'autre. Neige froide fondant sur son corps, et sable tiède était son univers. Il marchait avec l'adresse d'un nouveau né. Ses pieds maladroits trébuchaient sur chaque bosse de sable. Ils se dérobaient sous lui, et il du s'aider à maintes reprises de ses mains. Avançant moins debout, qu'à quatre pattes. Il tombait. Se relevait. Avançait toujours, inlassablement. Parce que c'était son but. _

_Jamais le paysage désertique n'évoluait. Jamais le sable ne l'égratignait. _

°0°

Harry Potter était à l'infirmerie depuis maintenant deux jours. La vitesse à laquelle cette nouvelle s'était répandue était presque effrayante. Il avait suffit d'une poignée d'heures pour que chaque être du château soit au courant de sa mystérieuse maladie. On ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'avait le survivant.

Mais ceux présents lors de la scène, pouvaient assurer que le directeur et l'infirmière avaient semblé alors plus qu'inquiets pour le survivant. Ce qui faisait que les spéculations allaient de bon train. Le soir même, une nuée d'hiboux quittaient le château pour en informer le reste du monde. Et célébrité aidant, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le monde magique. Selon la Gazette du sorcier du matin même, le survivant souffrirait d'une maladie magique aussi rare que mortelle. De quoi faire trembler les crédules sorciers.

A son réveil, le sorcier serait sûrement ravi d'apprendre qu'on avait une fois de plus parlé de lui dans les journaux. Parler du survivant faisait toujours vendre. Surtout maintenant qu'on avait fait de lui l'emblème de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On n'était pas au courant la prophétie, ce secret était bien gardé, mais il était Celui-qui-survécu. Il appartenait un peu aux sorciers, et puis s'il avait réussit à vaincre Vous-savez-qui une fois, et lui échapper plusieurs fois, pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à le vaincre? Aucun doute possible, il adorait tellement sa fichue notoriété. Donner des interviews, les séances de dédicaces, l'hypocrisie des gens, tous ça, Harry en raffolait, littéralement.

Sa maladie avait créé une étrange ambiance au château, il est vrai. La plupart des personnes qui le connaissaient, et qui tenaient un peu à lui semblaient inquiètes, et surtout ignorantes de sa maladie. Ron refusait catégoriquement de quitter son chevet. L'infirmière devait le menacer de l'exclure l'infirmerie s'il ne devenait pas raisonnable, lorsqu'il lui arguait qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul dans cet état. Peu auraient cru que le roux était si attaché à lui, et certains murmuraient qu'il en faisait surtout beaucoup trop. Pour sa défense, Harry faisait vraiment peur à voir. Cependant, son état ne paraissait pas inquiéter son amie Hermione, qui quand à elle, vaquait paisiblement à ses occupations. On pouvait comme à l'accoutumée la trouver en cours, ou victime d'un énorme grimoire. Oh, elle avait bien pâlit en apprenant que son ami était à l'infirmerie, malade. Elle s'était précipitée là-bas aussi vite que le rouquin sans attendre, ni réfléchir, encore en pyjama.

L'infirmière avait parue étrange. Etrange et surtout incapable de leur expliquer de quel mal leur ami souffrait. On aurait presque eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait à éluder leurs questions, que les deux gryffondors la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il était malade. Ca passerait. Peut-être. Plus ou moins rapidement. Plus ou moins péniblement. La seule certitude était que le mal n'était pas mortel.

Cependant, après la visite à l'infirmerie, s'il y avait bien une personne qui avait paru bizarre, c'était bien Hermione. La preuve étant que son inquiétude pour Harry semblait s'être envolée. Pourtant, tout comme Ron, elle l'avait vu étendu inconscient sur le lit, effrayant par sa pâleur et ses traits tirés. Elle avait tout comme lui vu l'attitude étrange de Pomfresh. La préfète avait refusée de lui expliquer son changement de comportement. Dumbledore, et les professeurs eux non plus ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter outres mesures. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait bien voulu lui faire remarquer. Leurs discours restaient vagues, presque neutres. A vrai dire, ils n'en auraient pas parlé si la jeune commère de service ne les avait pas interrogé un soir. Dumbledore s'était voulu rassurant. Ils avaient effectivement cru que le survivant pouvait être assez gravement malade dans un premier temps, mais ils avaient vite été rassurés. Puis, il avait fait comprendre que le débat était clos, et que cette affaire ne concernait de toute manière que le principal concerné: Harry Potter lui-même.

Entre Ron et Hermione tout allait mal. A cause d'Harry, à cause de cette absence d'inquiétude suspecte justement. Mais enfin, leur meilleur ami était à l'infirmerie depuis bientôt trois jours et ça ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure!

C'était comme rajouter du sel sur une blessure. Et cette blessure datait de novembre, époque à laquelle la Gryffondor avait commencer à s'éloigner du groupe en fréquentant d'autres jeunes filles. C'était normal de vouloir fréquenter d'autres gens. C'était humain. Mais ça entaillait peu à peu le cœur du jeune homme. Et voilà qu'elle saupoudrait le tout de sel, en lui cachant quelque chose à propos de Harry.

Entre les deux jeunes gens, l'ambiance était électrique à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. L'atmosphère était donc quelque peu tendue à la table des gryffondors, à la plus grande joie d'une autre table verte et argent…

°0°

Harry dormait. Tout du moins il en donnait l'apparence. Allongé au creux des draps blancs de l'infirmerie, il n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. Toute cette pâleur ne faisait qu'accentuer son teint maladif, et ne rendait que plus évidents ses cheveux noirs collés sur son front par la fièvre. Ses lèvres, bleuies par son mal étaient entrouvertes comme pour tenter de faciliter sa respiration. Tout son être criait à la maladie. Aucun prince charmant n'aurait pu le prendre pour sa princesse n'attendant que son baiser pour s'éveiller. Il était inquiétant, et mettait mal à l'aise. Cette simple vision de faiblesse livide étendue comme un frais cadavre sur les draps expliquait parfaitement l'inquiétude légitime de Ron à son égard. Ainsi que le mal qu'on avait à le détacher de son chevet. Il avait l'allure d'un mourrant.

Un mourrant dans une infirmerie à l'atmosphère insolite. Pourquoi? Car, il n'y avait personne. Laisseriez-vous un mourrant, ou un patient gravement malade sans surveillance? Pourtant, Pomfresh était sortie déjeuner. Il était seul.

Et comme le brun n'aimait jamais faire les choses comme le reste du monde, il choisit ce moment pour revenir à lui.

Evidement.

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué comme disent si bien certains?

Sa main se crispa sur les draps, premier signe de son réveil imminent. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue violente, torturée. Son autre main ripa désespérément sur les draps pour y chercher une prise, avant de s'y accrocher avec une sorte de fureur hystérique.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Laiteux. Embrumés. Maladifs. Harry faisait peur. Son corps en sueur se cambra sur le lit, comme pour tenter de se débarrasser de la poigne d'un ennemi invisible.

La respiration de l'adolescent était sifflante comme obstruée. Il peinait. A le voir, on aurait cru faire face à un mourrant sur le point de rendre l'âme. Et alors, on comprenait encore mieux la peur légitime de Ron qui s'était _laissé_ chasser un peu plus tôt des lieux pour l'heure du repas. Parce que veiller sur son ami lui pesait un peu. Veiller sur son ami dans cet état, lui faisait peur tout gryffondor qu'il était. Et alors, on se demandait légitimement comment Pomfresh pouvait l'avoir laissé là, dans cet état en toute tranquillité...

Ne redoutait-elle donc pas une aggravation de son état ou pire, de le retrouver…_mort_?

Harry se redressa avec la grâce d'un somnambule alcoolique. Il tâtonna un moment avant de s'accrocher au bord du lit. Son regard parcourait la pièce sans la voir. Il était comme aveugle, perdu dans son propre monde d'illusions. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé, mais moins sifflant, alors qu'il se laissait glisser hors du lit.

Difficilement.

Il portait le pyjama traditionnel blanc à fines rayures bleues. Ses pieds nus laissèrent des traces luisantes de condensation sur le sol.

Il ne frissonna même pas.

Harry s'appuyait d'une main au lit, son bras tremblait violemment. Il avait un mal infini à soutenir son propre corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans sa bouche. Son univers était blanc et cotonneux. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Son champ de vision était réduit au minimum. Il était trouble.

On aurait dit qu'il voguait. Tout tanguait, comme sur un bateau. Ses pensées se dispersaient aux quatre vents. C'était dur de savoir ce qu'il faisait, de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Ses pieds lui semblaient chacun peser des tonnes. Chaque partie de son corps était ankylosée.

Il fallait…Son pied gauche avança…Il fallait…deux pas...il fallait…pied droit maintenant…trois pas…il fallait qu'il regarde. Qu'il se regarde dans une glace. Il y en avait une grande suspendue au mur. Cette seule pensée, obsédante, mitraillait son esprit… _La glace_…

Son univers se mouvait autour de lui. Tout était dans les tons blancs. Laiteux. Plus ou moins foncé, tout tournait et modifiait autour de lui. Comme si son univers était en constant changement. C'était étrange. Bizarre. Déroutant. Et pas le plus pratique pour son trouver son équilibre dans ce tourbillon constant, voire impossible.

Lorsqu'il du lâcher le lit pour s'avancer encore, Harry eut l'impression de flotter. Pour lui, sa chute eut lieu presque au ralentit. Il s'écrasa contre le carrelage froid, telle une poupée de chiffon qu'un enfant aurait lâché par inadvertance. Le brun grogna. Autant de douleur que de mécontentement. Ses sens étaient comme anesthésiés. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui lui arrivait.

Ses pensées paraissaient rebondir comme des balles de ping-pong dans son crâne, de plus en plus insaisissables.

Il voulait voir. Il fallait qu'il voit.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes. Le miroir lui semblait à des lieus de là. Même dans son état, il su qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais, et ne pu que gronder de frustration. Baissant les yeux sur le carrelage, le sorcier ne pu que distinguer une grande masse informe autour de son ombre. Harry se sentit faiblir, avec la confuse impression d'avoir raté une occasion très importante pour lui. Une chose qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais. Il posa la joue sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux.

Son souffle faisait naître une petite auréole de buée sur le carrelage

°0°

La deuxième fois que le brun reprit conscience, il avait enfin comprit qu'imiter les zombies n'augmenterait pas son sex-appeal. La deuxième fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas seul. La deuxième fois qu'il émergea du brouillard, une main froide se posa sur son front. On le palpa, l'examina, l'éblouit en le forçant à observer le bout d'une baguette allumée.

Il grogna, voulu se détourner, se renfoncer sous les couvertures. Franchement, s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il ne se serait pas réveillé de sitôt. Bonjour l'accueil parmi les vivants. Il préférait encore jouer les marmottes.

" Allons M.Potter ne faites pas l'enfant. "

On tira sèchement sur la couverture. Une voix de femme retentit, une silhouette de femme floue apparue. La femme lui sourit.

" Ce que vous n'êtes plus d'ailleurs. Pas de fièvre...C'est bien. Tout est fini M.Potter."

Finit? Qu'est-ce qui était finit? Et qu'est-ce qui avait commencé, déjà? Il n'était pas au courant lui. Il avait eu conscience d'être malade, difficile de l'ignorer mais après euh…Jocker? Ce qu'il faisait là, comment il était arrivé ici, ce qui lui était arrivé exactement…non, ça… Il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste de cette sensation de fatigue, et de mal-être qui l'avait fait suffoquer traîtreusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un gargouillement inintelligible se fit entendre. Sa tentative, ratée et lamentable à souhait, se finit par une tentative d'évasion de ses poumons.

C'était quoi ça! Harry avait l'impression que sa gorge était en papier de verre, et ses poumons le grattaient, oui: _grattaient_. Et croyez-le ou non, il avait connu plus agréable comme sensation. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se soulager. Se gratter les poumons jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais réussis.

Un gobelet de potion fumante apparu sous son nez.

"Buvez. C'est un effet secondaire de votre traitement. Cette potion devrait en atténuer les effets."

Il ne pu que se contenter d'émettre un vague grognement de remerciement, avant de boire la potion le plus vite possible. C'était définitif. Il s'agissait d'un complot. Il n'aurait pas du la remercier. Ces potions étaient toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres, on lui en voulait vraiment. Il convainquit de justesse son estomac de la garder sans la recracher à la tête de la gentille madame.

Mrs Pomfresh…Une des personnes, adulte, qu'il voyait le plus souvent au château en dehors des cours. Et sûrement au rythme où les choses évoluaient la seule femme qui pourrait se vanter de voir assez régulièrement le survivant en petite tenue. C'est qu'il était un de ses plus grands habitués. Comme quoi, le service devait être agréable pour qu'il revienne aussi souvent. ( Car même si l'infirmière n'hésitait pas à lui passer des savons, quand il atterrissait entre ses jolis murs éternellement blancs. A cause une fois de plus de son habileté à s'attirer –ou plutôt à plonger à pieds joints dedans-, ou encore à faire des figures extravagantes et inutiles sur sa brindille volante – à savoir son balais-, Harry était quasiment certain que l'infirmière l'appréciait. )

Soit ça, soit il avait des tendances masochistes inavouées.

Mais gentille infirmière ou pas, fricotage amical avec l'ennemi en blanc ou pas, le survivant aurait bien aimé rompre la malédiction qui voulait qu'il se retrouve une fois tous les six mois dans le domaine de Pomfresh, et ce pour une autre raison que pour boire le thé avec cette dernière.

Harry tendit le bras pour reposer son gobelet sur sa table de nuit, cette dernière était encombrée de paquets de chocogrenouilles, et de divers chocolats et bonbons qu'avaient du lui adresser ses fans. Il manqua de renverser son verre lorsqu'un mouvement vert frôla l'épaule de l'infirmière. Heureusement qu'il était vide. Il se reprit, et regarda à nouveau. Pourquoi y aurait-il brusquement du vert sur Mrs Pomfresh? Le sorcier plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose autour des épaules de l'infirmière. Quelque chose qui se tenait comme un boa de fourrure. Quelque chose qui était vert. Quelque chose qui était vivant. L'infirmière ne portait pas de boa. Elle ne portait pas non plus d'écharpe. Juste son uniforme blanc. 1 Donc, cette chose n'avait rien à faire ici. Donc il hallucinait complètement.

Harry se frotta les yeux. Juste pour être sûr. De plus, forcer sur ses yeux lui faisait mal, et ne le faisait pas forcément mieux voir. Pourquoi Potter devait-il rimer avec 'myope comme une taupe'? La vie n'était qu'une succession d'injustices. La chose verte disparue brusquement. Si bien qu'il cru avoir rêvé. Et comme Pomfresh lui parlait, il n'y prêta plus attention. Quand on possédait une vision aussi mauvaise que la sienne, retirer ses lunettes c'était accepter de se plonger dans un autre monde étrange par moment. Tout était flou, on devinait plus qu'on ne voyait les objets plus ils s'éloignaient de vous, et il n'était pas rare que votre cerveau fasse alors des déductions totalement fausses et loufoques, surtout si vous possédiez un grand sens de l'imagination.

" Vous nous avez fait peur M.Potter. Aussi, pour être sûre que tout est en ordre, je vais vous faire passer quelques tests de routines." Lui expliqua l'infirmière.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion, ni le temps de lui demander quel mal l'avait cloué au lit, ni pourquoi il lui avait fait peur exactement. Une longue série de questions débuta. Des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait principalement, ce dont il se souvenait. Mais aussi des demandes beaucoup plus étranges, comme de toucher son mollet droit avec son index gauche en sautillant, et de lui dire si ainsi il avait mal au cou etc. Harry du se plier à tous examens, même aux plus curieux après qu'elle lui ai assurée que oui, oui, elle était sérieuse, que tous ceci faisait partit de la procédure. Et qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'il se hâte d'obéir au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. Pendant qu'il obéissait, Mrs Pomfresh l'observait en agitant de temps à autres sa baguette, murmurant un vague sort. Elle finit par le faire se rallonger dans son lit, elle ne semblait pas inquiète, ni satisfaite. Harry se demanda s'il était toujours malade. Mais c'était impossible à deviner sur son visage, en tout cas, lui se sentait presque en pleine forme à présent. Hors de question qu'il reste cloîtré à l'infirmerie.

" Regardez-moi. Que voyez-vous, Mr Potter?" Lui demanda-t-elle très sérieuse, debout face à lui.

Alors il l'a regarda. Ce qu'il voyait? Question ridicule. Enfin, pas beaucoup plus que les précédentes. Il la voyait elle. Mrs Pompresh, l'infirmière du Collège de Poudlard, la seule personne qu'il avait vu depuis son réveil. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il aimerait bien voir ses amis: Ron et Hermione. Etaient-ils venus le voir? Il n'en doutait pas. Mais quelque soit la réponse, ils avaient du s'inquiéter. Il fallait aller les prévenir et leur annoncer qu'il - était encore une fois séquestré ici mais- allait bien.

L'infirmière soupira, visiblement partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

"M.Potter, regardez mieux."

Bon, bon, pas le peine de s'énerver hein. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à voir de plus. Il la regarda un peu plus fixement. La femme avait quelques pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux? Au moins, lui avait-elle donné ses lunettes avant de lui demander une telle chose. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à sa devinette.

Puis il le vit. Il eut beau cligner des yeux, il était toujours là. Ce fut d'abord l'apparition de deux petites choses s'accrochant à l'épaule de l'infirmière. Deux petites pattes griffues, dont le teint verdâtre semblait provenir d'une époque révolue, celle des dinosaures par exemple. La chose se hissa avec lenteur sur son épaule. L'extrémité de sa longue queue écailleuse vint se poser sur son autre épaule. C'était une sorte de lézard, un gros lézard qui le fixait avec des yeux jaunes, et l'air de payer passablement sa tête. _Iguane._ S'il se fiait aux documentaires qu'il allait pu apercevoir chez les Dursley, la chose à écailles qui dardait sa langue vers lui de manière suspecte, était un iguane.

Et voilà. La Gazette du sorcier pourrait se vanter d'avoir publier au moins un article de vrai sur lui. Et à l'avance en plus. Il était devenu complètement fou. Cet animal était là pourtant. Il le voyait. Harry plissa les yeux. Il respirait. Il bougeait. Comme un vrai. Le sorcier recula sur son lit. L'infirmière, les yeux rivés sur lui avait suivi toute la scène. Evidement. Quand une célébrité comme lui perd la tête, il faut toujours des témoins.

Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête comme satisfaite, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'elle attendait dont elle était sûre qu'elle considérait comme acquise mais dont elle avait eu des doutes sur les derniers instants. Elle semblait sûre de son diagnostique à présent.

C'était une impression étrange.

" Vous le voyez n'est-ce pas? J'ai crains que non, durant un instant. Mais oui, bien sûr."

Harry ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il se fichait à vrai dire complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter. Il avait plus urgent sous les yeux. Oui, il voyait cette chose. Mais c'était quoi? Ca faisait quoi? Etait-ce donc normal qu'il la voit? Pouvait-elle lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin, ou était-ce trop lui demander?

"Non." Coupa Mrs Pomfresh en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. "Ne me posez aucune question. Je ne suis pas autorisée à y répondre. Une personne viendra spécialement pour cela. Mais…Ne vous inquiétez pas M.Potter." Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux, rassurant, le sourire d'une mère à son rejeton.

" Ce qui est en train de vous arriver est parfaitement normal."

" Normal?"

" Vous êtes majeur à présent."

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était né en juillet, fin juillet, et qu'il aurait donc du mal à être majeur, là, maintenant. Mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir pourquoi pas. Peut-être la pauvre femme se faisait-elle un peu vieille.

Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Yerk. Il avait encore le goût de la potion. Yerk, il aurait du se retenir, vraiment, yerk,yerk!

" Madame Pomfresh…"

" Vous comprendrez tout en temps et en heure M.Potter. Croyez-moi. Vous allez être déboussolé comme nous tous au début, mais tout ira bien, vous verrez."

Elle était folle. Elle avait perdu l'esprit. Il ne comprenait rien, mais vraiment rien du tout à ce qu'elle lui baragouinait. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter Hermione. Peut-être que la jeune fille, elle, aurait comprit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle comprenne ce qui était du charabia pour lui. Elle était le traducteur officiel du trio.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le repoussa fermement sur le lit.

" Maintenant M.Potter, vous allez vous rendormir."

" Mais je viens de me réveiller!" Protesta le sorcier.

" Et la potion que je viens de vous administrer va bientôt vous faire rejoindre Morphée, alors soyez gentil. Dormez. "

Dormez. Il avait l'impression de recevoir une tape sur le museau comme un jeune chiot qu'on doit dresser. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. La soumission qu'il avait aussitôt ressentit alors qu'il avait soif de réponses. Ca y est. Il les sentait. Les bras de Morphée autour de lui. Les effets de cette fichue potion qui l'expédiait au pays des songes. Encore. Et ses rêves ne seraient pas paisibles. Son univers ne tournait plus rond. Pas qu'il n'ait été normal un jour. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rassembler ses pensées. …Pompresh avait un iguane?

°0°

Quelques deuxièmes années cédèrent prudemment le passage à un rouquin furibond. Sa robe noire ouverte claquant sur ses talons, voilait l'écusson de sa maison. Mais la préfète qui lui courait après appartenait à la maison des lions.

" Ron, enfin! Calme-toi! Mais Ron! Stop! Ronald Weasley pourrais-tu au moins avoir l'obligeance de ne pas me tourner le dos lorsque je te parle!" Finit-elle crier exaspérée, quand après ses nombreux appels, elle comprit qu'aucune réponse ne lui parviendrait. Non décidément. Courage, et tête de mule étaient deux valeurs phare de la maison rouge et or. Malheureusement, ce Weasley aimait beaucoup cette maison pour son propre bien.

Ron se retourna. Il était l'enthousiasme, et la bonne humeur faites homme. La poignée de curieux qui n'était pas en cours à cette heure-ci, et qui commençait à s'attrouper, hésita. On pouvait voir des Avada filer entre ces deux-là. Côté euphorie, Hermione était loin d'être en reste. Une serdaigle de 6° année au sens de la conservation très développé, saisit sa sœur et son ami par le bras en murmurant un hâtif: _"Venez. La colère d'un félin est toujours à craindre."_ Et personne, surtout pas elle, ne souhaitait se prendre un coup de griffe, ou un sortilège égaré au passage. Elle savait parfaitement qui était cette préfère .C'était Hermione Granger, l'ami de Harry Potter. La Savante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout des Gryffondor. Ces sorts perdus à elle ne devaient pas être des plus agréable. Oh que non.

" Que je me calme? Tu trahis Harry, Hermione!"

" Mais je ne trahis pas Harry illustre idiot! Il est à l'infirmerie, comment veux-tu que je le trahisse?"

" Justement! Tu ne viens plus le voir! Tu te fiches complètement de lui! Alors que lui, lui, il a besoin de nous justement!Toi tu préfères rester avec ces… serdaigles plutôt que de te préoccuper de ton meilleur ami!"

" Tu divagues sombre imbécile! Si tu pouvais arrêter cinq minutes d'être jaloux!" Tempêta-t-elle. "Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Harry!Et ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'inquiète aussi que tu dois m'agresser!" Elle s'arrêta et avoua à contrecoeur. " Et puis, moi je sais ce qu'il a."Elle vit nettement les yeux du rouquin s'agrandir de surprise.

" Hein! Comm…"

Un toussotement poli le coupa dans son élan, et fit sursauter Hermione violemment qui fit volte-face. Il y avait une femme derrière elle. Ce n'était ni une élève, ni une membre du corps enseignant. Elle portait une robe de sorcier d'un vert d'eau on ne peut moins discret, et sa tête était ornée d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Le sommet du chapeau pointu dépassait Hermione de deux bonnes têtes. La femme n'était pas bien grande si l'on comptait en plus ses talons hauts.

" Excusez-moi. Vous bloquez le passage."

Ils réalisèrent alors dans un bel ensemble que leur dispute bloquait en effet le couloir. Ils se décalèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite, alors que suivit du claquement de ses talons contre les dalles, la femme reprenait sa route, disparaissant dans les couloirs. Sa simple intervention avait réussi à désamorcer leurs houleux échanges. Néanmoins, aucun des spectateurs présents, ne sembla remarquer que les pas de cette silhouette étrange au sein d'une école étrange, paraissaient avoir tout aussi étrangement pour but l'infirmerie.

°0°

Dans un bruit de verre brisé, la vitre se fendilla en plusieurs éclats qui volèrent hors de la pièce. La fenêtre de l'infirmerie ne donnait heureusement que sur un bout d'herbe verte, et passablement reculée du parc. Ainsi, les débris purent refléter les dégradées de bleus du ciel, sans craindre d'entailler la chair tendre des élèves du collège. Harry sursauta, et sentit toute la frustration qui l'avait envahit refluer peu à peu pour laisser place à d'autres sentiments. La peur. L'inquiétude. L'incompréhension. Et l'interrogation.

A son réveil, Pomfresh lui avait une nouvelle fois promis la venue des explications. Elle avait semblée prise de court, car apparemment ces dernières tardaient, et avait donc prit la peine de lui expliquer. Lui apprendre que pour des raisons purement protocolaires, elle n'avait elle, rien le droit de lui révéler. L'infirmière lui avait sourit tout en rangeant son infirmerie. Elle lui avait la conversation pour camoufler l'attente. Harry ne savait pas qui était cette personne qu'ils attendaient. Ni quel secret elle devait venir lui révéler. Une petite voix lui soufflait cependant qu'il devait s'agit de quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'on prenne la peine de se déranger pour expliquer la situation à un sorcier, et la cacher aux autres. Une autre, lui susurra que le dino vert à écailles qui continuait de se trémousser aux côtés de Mrs Pomfresh devait y être pour quelque chose.

Claquement de talons hauts sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie. Miss April était arrivée. Mrs Pomfresh avait eut l'air soulagée à la vue de son badge certifié du Ministère de la Magie. En toute franchise, le survivant n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre que sa source de renseignement tant attendu était en réalité un sous-fifre du Premier Ministre. Même si certaines parties de son anatomie faisaient parties de celles dont ses compagnons de Quidditch se plaisaient à imiter les contours de leurs mains lors de leurs plaisanteries plus ou moins graveleuses.

La fenêtre avait éclaté, en même temps que ses réserves envers le ministère, lorsque son regard avait accroché le cocker en train de s'ébrouer au pied de la femme. Un cocker transparent. Il ne su pas quand, mais le temps que Miss April agite sa baguette pour réparer la vitre, Mrs Pomfresh s'était retirée dans son bureau pour les laisser parler librement. Bien ou mal, il n'aurait su le dire.

" Faites attention monsieur Potter. Votre magie sera encore tatillonne durant quelques jours. Et nous ne voulons pas voir le collège exploser par accident. Oh non, nous ne le voulons pas. "

Son chapeau se balança de droite à gauche, et glissa dangereusement quand elle secoua la tête. Elle tira une chaise réservée aux visiteurs devant le lit, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sans attendre. La sorcière quand à elle resta debout. Il s'agissait d'un bout de femme pas bien grande, et peut-être voulait-elle conserver ainsi au mieux son autorité sur le garçon.

De toute manière, l'attention du brun était fixée sur la chose, le fantôme, l'apparition, le chien, peu importait son nom, qui reniflait avec application ses chaussures. Chaussures qu'Harry s'empressa de ramener sous le lit en frissonnant. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Veuillez prendre note de la couleur de son écusson. C'était de la méfiance face à un phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne vit pas le sourire en coin, qui ourla l'espace d'un instant, les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

" J'appartiens à une annexe spéciale du Ministère. " Elle sourit. "On nous surnomme le service des _"Nouveaux-Nés"_, parce que nous sommes chargés d'aller voir chaque sorcier nouvellement majeur."

" Je suis né en Juillet." Fit obligeamment remarquer le brun, tout en songeant que pour une célébrité, de moins en moins de personnes semblaient retenir sa date de naissance.

Sa réponse parue amuser le cocker dont les oreilles remuèrent.

" Magiquement parlant M.Potter. Dans le monde sorcier, vous êtes dorénavant reconnu comme un adulte, oh un jeune adulte, mais un adulte. Et je suis la nourrice charger de vous introniser dans ce monde adulte, et de vous expliquer ces règles."

" Pourquoi?"

" Parce que ce qui vous arrive, est un des phénomènes les plus inexplicables du monde sorcier, mais aussi le plus secret." Expliqua Miss April. " Pour nous autres sorciers, l'étape de la majorité, n'est pas symbolique ou psychologique comme pour les moldus, puisqu'elle signifie surtout la fin de notre maturation magique. De l'enfance, à la fin de son adolescence, un sorcier voit sa magie croître de paire avec lui. Son importance, et sa puissance, varie d'un sorcier à un autre, et bien peu de cas peuvent prétendre être similaires."

Harry buvait ses informations comme certaines éponges absorbaient l'eau, avec une attention plus accrue à chaque seconde. Et à chaque seconde, avec le sentiment d'être un peu plus dépassé. Ne croyez jamais commencer à comprendre le monde sorcier, car il risquerait de prendre la mouche, et de se complexifier encore plus.

" Il arrive un âge, qui peut aller de 14 ans pour les plus jeunes à 20 ans pour les plus âgés, où cette croissance se stoppe brusquement. La magie de l'adolescent va alors, durant plusieurs jours, s'amonceler autour de lui, et commencer à se réorganiser entièrement. Jusque-là, votre magie était entièrement stockée à l'intérieure de votre corps. Ainsi, chaque incident du à de la magie accidentelle, serait en réalité due à cette magie qui se serait échappée telle un trop plein d'eau dans un vase, de manière incontrôlée. Une partie de votre magie va donc migrer vers l'extérieur de votre corps. Elle forme alors ce que les moldu nomment "l'Aura.". Avec votre magie, va aussi migrer une partie de votre inconscient. "

" Mon esprit s'échappe de mon corps!" S'écria Harry complètement halluciné.

" Non monsieur Potter. Juste une petite partie, qui prend forme hors de vous grâce à la magie."

Prit d'un doute, Harry baissa lentement les yeux vers le cocker qui lui rendit son regard. Miss April sourit. Sa…nourrice était une femme assez étrange. Bien que la plupart des sorciers soient par définition: étranges.

" Oui, je vois que vous avez compris monsieur Potter."

"Et…ça a un nom ces…choses? "

" Hum…Pas vraiment. On les nomme "totem" lorsque la chose est indispensable. Mais voyez-vous Harry, généralement, pour en parler on désigne la personne par le Clan auquel elle appartient."

"…Clan?"

" Hum, hum. Je fais partit des Chiens. Un Clan rassemble les individus possédant les même totems que nous. Leur origine remonte aux temps les plus anciens de la magie."

Il avait envie de lui demander à quel clan il appartenait. En admettant qu'il appartenait à un de ces Clan. Qui sait, peut-être était-il une exception et aucun Clan ne voulait de lui. Elle était peut-être là pour ça. Et dans le cas échéant, comment le saurait-il? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas son totem, lui? Harry tenta de jeter de discrets coups d'œil autour de lui. Il se souleva même légèrement. Pas de totem, lézard, chaton, cocker, limace, ou autres bizarreries planquées dans un coin. Rien.

" Pourquoi personne n'est-il au courant me demanderez-vous?" Continua Miss April sans paraître se douter de son manège. Elle n'attendait d'ailleurs pas de réponse à sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

" Parce que comme entre tous les Clans, il existe des rivalités. Des familles furent déchirées à l'époque. - Et le sont sûrement toujours - Les Clans ne vivaient qu'entre eux, et un Busard ne donnaient pas forcément naissance à un autre Busard. Lorsque Poudlard a été créé, il fut le premier établissement à accueillir les élèves quelque soit leur origine. Leur Clan. Comprenez-moi Monsieur Potter. On attendait que les enfants soient devenus des adultes pour être sûr qu'ils auraient des totems. Et les lacunes s'accumulaient. "

Harry n'en doutait pas. A une époque, Hermione n'avait eu de cesse de leur expliquer que les années de Poudlard correspondaient aux années où la magie était la plus malléable, et l'enfant assez mûr pour pouvoir travailler.

" Les cracmols, les quasi-cracmols, n'ont pas de totems. Mais ça arrive aussi aux sorciers normaux. C'est la pire tare dont un sorcier puisse être doté. Alors pour préserver des sorciers de l'exclusion, nos ancêtres ont créé Le Traité de Tolérance Commune Pour les Mineurs. L'ignorance pour le salut. Ils pensaient qu'ainsi cesseraient les préjugés."

" Mais ils se sont trompés." Devina Harry. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour en venir à une telle conclusion. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du nombre trop grand de fois où lui même avait été victime des préjugé. De part son statut de survivant, ou de fourchelangue lors de sa deuxième année. On l'avait prit pour un fou, et pour un mage noir. Il était devenu un expert en préjugés.

" Oui. Des théories circulèrent selon lesquelles en s'unissant avec des moldus, les sorciers avec de fortes chances de voir leurs enfants privés de totems, puis de pouvoirs. " Elle s'interrompit brusquement et sortit de sa poche un petit rectangle de bristol blanc sur lequel clignotait un lumineux "Urgence" en lettres capitales rouges. Se levant brusquement, elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Son totem ne cessait de tourner nerveusement autour d'elle comme pour la presser de partir.

" Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur Potter, mais je vais devoir reporter la suite de cette entretient à plus tard. " Elle sortit un autre bristol, vierge cette fois-ci de sa poche et le lui tendit. " Tapotez-le deux fois de votre baguette si jamais vous avez besoin de me voir. Sinon, il affichera sous peu l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous. Je n'ai malheureusement guère eu le temps de vous parler."

" Compris." Acquiesça le survivant. Il fourra aussitôt la carte dans une poche de sa robe pour éviter de la perdre, se demandant quels genres "d'urgences" pouvaient bien requérir son attention.

" Sachez juste, qu'il vous est interdit de parler de ce que vous avez apprit à un mineur monsieur Potter. Parler signifierait l'excommunication immédiate de la communauté sorcière pour vous. " Miss April se dirigea à pas pressés vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta brusquement comment ayant oublié de lui transmettre une information capitale. " J'oubliais. Votre Clan devrait bientôt prendre contact avec vous. Bonne journée monsieur Potter." Elle sortie. Et Harry eut la désagréable sensation qu'on venait de le lâcher dans la cours des grands, avec une quantité d'information aussi importantes que capitales en moins. Frustration et malédiction quand tu nous tiens…

La porte du bureau de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et Mrs Pomfresh reparue. Elle lui sourit. Elle paraissait soulagée. Mais un brin hésitante quand à la conduite à suivre.

" Votre entretient a été rapide."

" Je crois."

Il se demanda quel était son totem. Mrs Pomfresh le voyait-elle depuis son réveil? Etait-il…beau? Honteux? Surprenant? Quel totem pouvait-il bien avoir…Serait-il le seul à l'avoir ici?

°0°

_Des giboulées de sables fouettaient son corps. Son univers se teintait de dorée. C'était beau, c'était chaud. Il se sentait confusément bien. Il était à sa place. Ses pattes s'enfonçaient en crissant dans l'épais manteau de neige qui enveloppait le monde. Ses coussinets crevèrent la surface de la couche de neige avec délectation. Il sentit un sourire de volupté retrousser ses babines. Ses foulées assurées mangeaient plus de terrains à chaque seconde. Plaines enneigées succédaient à d'autres plaine enneigées. Le paysage ne variait pas. Le niveau de la neige non plus. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Le sable effleurait sa peau en une chaude caresse. Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de courir droit devant, de caracoler comme un jeune fou sous cette tempêté insensée. _

°0°

" _Je vais bien_." Siffla Harry entre ses mâchoires crispées lorsque pour la centième fois, son ami s'inquiéta de sa pâleur. Inquiétude ridicule d'ailleurs, parce que l'infirmière lui avait elle-même certifiée qu'il avait retrouvée son teint de jeune premier. Il n'aurait jamais du profiter de sa sollicitude, et accepter qu'il porte toutes les offrandes qui avaient jonchaient le pied de son lit à l'infirmerie. Il n'aurait plus à acheter de chocolat jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

" Sottise. Pour être resté à l'infirmerie tout ce temps tu vas tout sauf bien!" Contra son ami pour le moins buté, les bras encombrés de paquets. Hermione qui marchait à sa gauche renifla dédaigneusement. Quelque chose dit à Harry que ces deux-là avaient encore trouvé le moyens de se disputer en son absence. Une chose en rapport avec la conduite de Ron qui n'avait pas laissé la préfète l'approcher depuis qu'il avait passé le nez hors de l'infirmerie.

"Mais enfin je vais bien Ron! Puisque j'en suis sortit de l'infirmerie." Ronchonna légèrement Harry en se dégageant de son étreinte un peu envahissante. Il allait l'étouffer à le couver comme ça. Ron tenait bien de Mrs Weasley. Avisant la scène, Hermoine jugea bon d'intervenir.

" Ron, laisse-le le pauvre. Tu vas l'achever."

" Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. On ne t'a rien demandé." Eructa Ron avec une hargne qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors semblé réserver qu'à Malfoy.

Harry qui s'était baissé pour ramasser une chocogrenouille tombée des poches du rouquin, se figea net. Le petit sachet qu'il tenait à la main retomba aussi sec. Il fixa ses amis comme tout bon acteur de film dont Dudley raffolait, où les acteurs se rendaient irrémédiablement compte que leur maman/sœur/copine/caniche était possédé par un alien. Certes. Depuis quelques temps ce n'était pas une nouvelle, tout n'était pas toujours rose au sein du trio et il lui arrivait de se demander si ce dernier ne se disloquait peu à peu. Certes. Certes aussi il avait noté que la tension sous jacente entre Ron et Hermione semblaient s'accumuler par moments. Certes aussi il savait qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années. De vraies amis comme on en trouvait rarement. Alors, pourquoi Ron parlait à Hermione comme s'il parlait au Suprême emmerdeur de serpentard?

Un pied passa brusquement dans son champs de vision. Un pied et une cape de sorcier. Il sentit un léger courant d'air frais effleurer son visage, et Harry leva la tête. Et crut défaillir.

Un loup. Il tomba à la renverse emporté par son mouvement de recul. Un loup. D'un blanc aux touches d'un gris argentés. Un loup qui avançait sa gueule surmontée de deux yeux jaunes sauvages, et vivants vers lui. Ron et Hermione passèrent au second plan. Emeraude contre Ambre. Ses amis pouvaient bien s'entretuer. Le sorcier sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Un loup qui paraissait l'évaluer. L'animal était magnifique.

" Qu'est-ce qu…..OH! Seigneur non! Tout sauf Potter enfin!"

Le loup ouvrit largement la gueule mais au lieu de fondre sur lui pour le mordre, il sembla se gausser. Un air qui lui rappela un personnage de son entourage. Tout comme cette voix qui avait fait éclater son mur de stupéfaction. Alors le survivant leva très lentement les yeux. Il vit le propriétaire de la robe et du pied lever les bras vers le ciel comme pour prendre le plafond à témoin. Il regretta l'absence de la lumière divine descendant du ciel, si caractéristique de ce genre de scène. L'effet sur la chevelure d'un blond des plus pur, qu'on aurait pus le croire fait d'or liquide, aurait été des plus saisissant. Des reflets auraient alors joué sur la peau pâle et oui, cela aurait donné naissance à une scène des plus charmantes. (En parfaite opposition avec le caractère du principal acteur) Malfoy avait toujours été d'un naturel très théâtral, nota-t-il. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler son manège avec Buck en troisième année.

_A suivre…_

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici!

Et encore plus merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Merci à Tifany Shin, Ornaluca (tes Reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et pitié faites que je ne t'ai pas achevée X-X), Thealie (merci beaucoup!), Povpov, Gin, et Blackina auxquelles je n'ai pas répondue directement par manque de temps. Kisuuu

_Je n'avancerais plus de date de mise à jour. Promis j'ai retenu la leçon. Il faudrait vraiment que Murphy ait une dent contre moi pour que le prochain chap. arrive avec un délai aussi grand. Mais je me garderais de dire autre chose que de promettre de faire de mon mieux!_

_Kisu touuuuus!_

_Ps: Pour être tenu(e)s au courant de mes avancées et retards dans mes fics, allez voir de temps en temps mon profils, il est mis assez régulièrement à jours…_

1 Je pense que la couleur de l'uniforme ne correspond pas, mais elle m'arrange ainsi.


	3. 2, Poupées russes

_Tout se fait, tout se défait. _

**Auteur: **Lia

**Disclaimer:** -L'univers et les personnes d'HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

- Par contre, nouveaux persos et nouvelles notions sont ma propriété.

**Spoiler:** Comme vous allez certainement le remarquer, je dévirais un peu des tomes, et ne prendrais pas en compte le T6.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic contiendra du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations entre hommes.

- Dans un registre moindre, je tiens à signaler que le caractère des personnages finira par dériver légèrement, je pense.

**Couple principal:** HPDM

Je n'annoncerais pas la couleur pour les autres couples, ce sera une surprise.

_Note: _Après avoir vaillamment plantouillé mes maths et sciences du bac, n'est pas L qui veut, voici enfin le chapitre 2.

_A propos du chap_.:

Je me suis amusée dans ce chapitre avec les émotions des personnages…Espérons que ça ne parte pas trop en vrille. (Bon après relecture, c'est trop tard. Mea culpa?)

_Le chapitre n'est pas béta-lecté_ car comme moi, Iva doit passer son oral de français dans peu de temps. Donc plus sérieuse que moi elle révise. la version corrigée du chap. arrivera donc après le 26 je pense. Merci de votre compréhension:) ( 3)

Bonne lecture!

_Résumé: _HPDM " Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand." Qui mieux que les sorciers pour comprendre cette phrase? Eux qui ne savent réellement ce qu'ils sont qu'une fois majeur. Le traité de Tolérance Commune pour les mineurs, le plus grand secret du monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce donc?

**-Chapitre 2 -**

_Poupées russes _

" Qu'est-ce qu…..OH! Seigneur non! Tout sauf Potter enfin!"

Plongé dans la contemplation de Malfoy, et de son Totem, Harry en avait oublié ce qui l'entourait.

Le loup fantomatique se glissa auprès du blond, se pattes effleuraient le sol. Il flottait. La créature se colla nonchalamment à ses jambes. L'accolade intime de deux êtres proches. L'harmonie parfaite. Ils le fixaient tous deux. Impossible pour Harry de ne pas deviner qu'il s'agissait du Totem de Malfoy à présent. Pour un peu, il aurait été jaloux. Pourquoi Malfoy devait toujours être associé à la perfection? Tenue parfaite, genre de beauté parfaite, cursus scolaire parfait, -et accessoirement connerie parfaite. Heureusement, l'éducation des Dursley lui avait apprit à méconnaître la jalousie. Ou reconnaître l'inutilité de celle-ci. Envers le blond du moins. Ron lui rappelait parfois ces leçons gracieusement.

Cette ultime vision le ramena à la réalité.

A Ron qui hésitait, devant son manque de réaction, à voler à son secours, balancer ses paquets pour régler son compte au blond. Le serpy, le porter dans son cœur il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors si on ajoutait à l'équation les résidus d'une dispute avec Hermione, et l'activation du redoutable "Instint de protection Made in Molly"…

A Hermione dont le regard noisette allait de Malfoy à lui, luià Malfoy, comme si croire ce que ses prunelles lui transmettaient était bien difficile à digérer.

Bien. Avant que le préfet ne lui sorte une autre remarque bien sentie, car presque 7 années passées à s'entraîner ensemble étaient payantes…

" Ravi de te décevoir Malfoy." Même si je ne sais pourquoi. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à moi aussi ta présence m'est difficilement supportable. " Marmonna Harry en se relevant.

La chocogrenouille voyageuse fut enfouie au fin fond de sa poche. Au fils des ans, répondre à chacune des piques du serpentard était devenu un automatisme. Réflexe autant ancré en lui que serrer les dents pour ne pas répondre à Snape. Il était peut-être le sacro-saint gryffondor, mais il ne tenait pas à mourir dans des cachots lugubres.

L'apogée de leur haine, à Malfoy et à lui, avait largement profité de son entraînement. Elle avait eu lieu lors de sa 6° année, puis elle s'était affaissée, pour Harry du moins. Et si à ce jour encore, la réciproque n'était pas vraie, il ne pouvait pas le reprocher au blond. Il était entièrement fautif. C'était lui qui avait amplifié leurs affrontements habituels. Lui qui l'avait attaqué.

La mort de Sirius l'avait profondément affecté. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se connaître comme ils se l'étaient promis. Le sorcier avait du rester chez les Dursleys tout l'été parce que Voldy avait décidé de se faire les dents sur le monde sorcier. Il culpabilisait. Les Dursleys jouaient la carte de l'ignorance absolue, et lui fichant une paix royale. Il aurait pu se remettre de la mort de son parrain. Il aurait pu avec le temps, si à cette dernière ne s'était ajouté la prophétie. Charmante élucubration de Trelawney qui avançait que lui seul pouvait tuer Voldemort. (Pourquoi devait-on croire cette prédiction déjà? Elle avait bien prédit 36 fois la fin du monde en une heure.)

Sa longue descente dans ses propres enfers chez les Dursleys avait été inévitable. Ses nuits furent bercées par les gausseries de Voldemort, de ses cérémonies noires aux teintes pourtant si pourpres. Si ce n'était le Lord, un autre démon venait le hanter. Il avait les traits de Sirius tombant, Sirius souffrant, Sirius hurlant. Concernant les tourments de son parrain, il avait de l'imagination à revendre.

Ses réveils avaient un goût amer d'impuissance, âcre de retour à la réalité, salé de larmes inconscientes, et trop souvent douloureux du mal que son corps s'était lui-même fait durant la nuit.

Il haït cet été qu'il passa au 4 Privet Drive.

Il exécra la voix bourdonnante à ses oreilles qui lui rappelait à chaque moment d'inattention que maintenant c'était tout vu. Tuer ou être tué. Un panel d'options limitées. Un gamin contre un puissant mage.

Il haït son visage qu'il voyait dépérir au fils des jours le matin dans la glace.

Il haïssait cet avenir avec réservation d'un costar en sapin ou une place quatre étoiles à Azcaban.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard.

Il ne voulait…

Tonks chargée de l'escorter à la gare, la jolie auror aux couleurs vives, se trouva face à une ombre. Son regard croisa ce jour-là des yeux si ternes qu'elle les crut noirâtres. Qu'elle ne crut pas qu'il ait été empoisonné. Ou attaqué. Ou maltraité.

Malade.

Elle vit une ombre malade. D'une maladie plus connue sous le nom de dépression.

Il haït Tonks de l'avoir forcé à quitter sa famille. Son refuge parfait pour se laisser bercer avec un contentement malsain par sa douleur et ses remords. Douleur de ne pas avoir connu Sirius. Remords de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Douleur d'avoir vu sa mort. Remords d'être vivant. Douleur de se savoir lui aussi condamné. Remords d'être impuissant. Douleur de n'être qu'une arme...

Il s'était sentit comme un écorché vif. L'âme brûlante mais le corps sous anesthésie.

Il haït Dumbledore et son air coupable.

Il haït son manque d'air surpris.

Il haït Ron et Hermione.

Puis à la sortie d'un cours de sortilège, il croisa Malfoy. Seul. Souriant. Il haït son sourire. Il haït Malfoy. Il haït. Il alla un peu mieux.

L'apogée de la Haine.

Sa sixième année.

Harry haït. Le monde.

Harry souffrit. Tout le temps.

Et il Haït. Malfoy en particulier.

Boule aveugle de haine et de douleur, amplifiée par sa perte totale de contrôle sur ces dernières. Alors, si Malfoy lui gardait encore rancune de l'avoir désigné comme une espèce de garde-fou dans une mer de haine, Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait eut de la chance que seuls ses amis proches remarquent son problème à Poudlard. Professeurs et élèves avaient tous été très occupés.

Le survivant, lorsqu'il y repensait appelait cette période "La Haine." Parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait été. Un moment, oh combien honteux, d'égarement durant lequel, lui, le preux gryffondor, avait haït jusqu'à plus soif. Honteux également était le choix de son garde-fou. Malfoy.

Comment avait-il pu choisir _Malfoy_?

Pourquoi pas Ron, ou Hermione, oumême Snape? Ils n'avaient pas parut à la hauteur.

Certes, le haïr avait semblé facile, mais tout de même… Il avait été sur son dos tout le temps durant presque deux mois. Il avait été odieux. Pire. Il s'était comporté comme le pire des pires. Le pire des enculés. Il ne voyait pas d'autres mots. Lui-même se serait ensorcelé à la première occasion s'il s'était croisé durant La Haine. Pour sûr, Harry aurait été moins tolérant que ses camarades. Il l'avait souvent dit. Ils étaient diablement masochistes, et c'était pour ça qu'il les adorait. Masochistes mais pas trop. Comme une certaine serdaigle un peu loufoque qui à la surprise générale lui avait claqué les joues à la volée. Ding. Retour à l'ordre.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement. Il sembla promener son regard sur Harry avec une certaine reluctance. Allons bon, Mrs Pomfresh lui aurait-elle mentit à propos de la disparition de son joli teint de cadavre décomposé? Ce serait fâcheux, même s'il n'était pas aussi coquet que le serpent, il ne souhaitait pas lui donner aussi facilement l'avantage.

Une main attrapa son poignet. On le tira doucement en arrière.

" Harry, inutile de perdre notre temps."

Hermione. _Tu auras le temps de faire joujou avec Malfoy plus tard, _sembla dire le regard pressant qu'il croisa. Oui, il était devenu expert en décryptage de regard de Mione. Mais il ne jouait pas. Il empêchait son honneur d'être bafoué. Il suivait la sacro-sainte tradition de l'affrontement.

Pis c'était pas lui qui avait commencé d'abord! ( Même s'il lui avait foncé dedans. Na.) Vil serpent qu'il soit pendu.

" Oui, surtout dépêchez-vous de rentrer au poulailler et d'écouter maman Hermione." Approuva le Serpent, hochant la tête un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il loucha sur les friandises tenues par Ron. "Vous allez manquer le goûter de tes fans Potty." Sa main tenait néanmoins farouchement sa baguette.

Ce fut sûrement la première fois qu'un sang pur tel que Malfoy fut heurté par une boite de chocogrenouille. Avisant son air éberlué, pour un Draco Malfoy en pleine possession de ses moyens, le survivant jugea plus sage de se saisir prestement d'un Ron vitupérant. Nulle envie de retourner voir la charmante Pompom qu'il venait de quitter.

Traîné par Hermione, traînant Ron, il ne réussit néanmoins à s'empêcher de jeter dernier regard non pas à Malfoy, mais au Loup l'accompagnant. Le sérieux soudain de l'ambre le fit ciller. Détournant le regard, il pressa le pas. Harry ne vit le blond soupirer, baissant les bras, et faire brusquement volte-face, disparaissant dans la direction opposée ,qui n'était certes pas celle des cachots.

°0°

Son souffle paisible faisait voleter une mèche brune sur son nez. Les vagues ronflements de ses compagnons de dortoirs lui parvenaient de derrière les tentures closes de son lit. Harry ne dormait pas. Etendu, les bras croisés sur son oreiller dans ses draps défaits, il fixait les tissus rouges, noirs dans la pénombre, du baldaquin.

Quelque part à sa droite devait traîner la missive envoyée par Nymph'. Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune auror avait révélé des qualités qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnées chez elle. Elle était devenue une bonne amie. Car, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, lorsqu'une fois remit de sa crise de Haine, Harry avait décidé de se reprendre en main, et avait demandé à Dumbledore de l'entraîner. Difficile de refuser une telle requête à l'_Elu_.

Tonks avait été désignée comme l'un de ses professeurs particuliers. Avec sa maladresse, et son excentricité, on avait tendance à ne pas prendre la jeune femme au sérieux. Grave erreur. Tonks était une métamorphomage doublée d'une auror, et à plus forte raison, une Black. Autant de raison de la prendre au sérieux. Et si on prenait l'avis de Dumby en compte, avec comme par exemple son adhésion à l'ordre du Phénix… Alors, on pouvait comprendre qu'Harry avait quelques raisons de l'accepter comme professeur, et amie.

Elle lui enseignait l'art d'être et de paraître. Sa maladresse était même un étrange avantage. Elle lui apprenait à savoir jouer sur ses défauts, comme sur ses qualités, les accentuer, à son avantage, en toute discrétion. Elle lui enseignait quelques bases de défenses moldus si jamais il venait à perdre sa baguette au court d'un duel. Pour avoir le temps de la récupérer, de se cacher, ou même de se jeter sur son adversaire pour le désarmer, qui sait. Elle lui enseignait les sorts de défenses, et attaques de l'académies des aurors. ( Et riait de lui quand il grillait ses sourcils.) . Elle lui conseillait des livres de stratégies de combats. Elle critiquait sans cesse son look et sa tenue. Et lui, en redemandait sans arrêt. De tous.

Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire.

Ne jamais sous-estimer son allié.

Et Harry commençait de plus en plus à comprendre que le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité à le mettre à Serpentard seulement à cause de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas bien dérangeant. Du moment qu'il n'avait pas la connerie qui allait avec.

Il travaillait donc le mercredi après-midi, et un soir par semaine, avec Nymph'. C'était elle ou Dumbledore, qui fixaient la fréquence, et le jour de leur rendez-vous. Ces jours-là, le brun en ressortait généralement très fatigué, mais satisfait des progrès de la journée. Parfois, un autre membre de l'ordre venait le temps d'une leçon, observer, ou enseigner avec Tonks. Il y avait eut Remus, et Kingsleys jusqu'à présent.

" Harry."

Le souffle dans l'obscurité le fit sursauter. Bruissement de tissus qu'on écarte: les tentures du lit. Sa main alla fouiller sous son oreiller à la recherche de sa baguette. Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser sous le poids d'une autre personne. Il se redressa lentement en voyant une silhouette s'avancer vers lui, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Elle souffla à nouveau son nom, comme pour le réveiller. Un mangemort le tuerait dans son sommeil.

" Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Chuchota-t-il furieusement. Nul besoin de lunettes pour reconnaître cette silhouette dans l'obscurité.

" Chut. Tu vas réveiller les autres." Lui reprocha la jeune préfète, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le lit se referma sur eux. Trop choqué pour répliquer, Harry ne répondit rien, laissant place aux ronflements habituels de Neville, qui remuait une place plus loin. Il ne savait pas son amie somnambule. Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle aurait été plus encline à se glisser dans le lit de Ron. Enfin, lorsqu'ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Fit-il le plus bas possible. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on la découvre dans son lit. Même si contrairement à lui, elle était habillée comme pour la journée. " C'est le dortoir des garçons, 'Mione." Précisa-t-il, au cas où, sait-on jamais l'aurait-elle oublié.

Elle renifla. Elle faisait toujours ça quand Ron ou lui proposaient une réponse qu'elle jugeait indigne d'eux. Le survivant était sûr qu'elle avait piqué cette mimique à Malfoy. Donc, elle avait pleinement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

" C'était le seul moment où je pouvais te parler, sans Ron, ou un autre."

Harry s'adossa plus confortablement sur son oreiller. Il avait toujours su que cette fille en avait dans le ventre. Elle avait bien cogné Malfoy. Et l'avait accessoirement giflé lui aussi, passons.

Oser venir ici… Il l'invita d'un geste à continuer. Inutile de préciser la confusion, et la curiosité qui l'habituait. Un état qu'il commençait à connaître, n'est-ce pas? Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il comprit. Pour une fois.

" Tu sais? C'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu traînes toujours avec des serdaigles!"

Il jura qu'elle eut l'air fière de lui. Comme une mère de son enfant. Maman Hermione. Majeure Hermione. Il eut envie de lui reprocher de leur avoir rien dit. De s'être éloigner d'eux pour une raison aussi futile que sa majorité. D'avoir respecté les règles alors qu'ils se disaient tout, et qu'elle avait du les sentir s'éloigner. Elle si intelligente, si perspicace, celle qui ne se gênait pas pour leur donner des conseils en relations humaine, ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué.

Néanmoins, Harry ravala ses pensées amères qui affluèrent. Il se rappela qu'ils étaient dans son dortoir. Il se rappela qu'un Clan pouvait peut-être être assimilé à une famille. Il se dit que lui n'avait pas eu le réflexe de leur en parler. Et suivant comment les choses auraient évolué, il n'aurait pas été certain qu'il le fasse. Peut-être qu'être adulte changeait les gens. Il ne dit donc rien.

Il se trouvait étonnement conciliant depuis qu'il fréquentait Tonks. Il faut dire qu'elle ne manquait pas une occasion de tenter de lui enseigner la patience.

Hermione sourit. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il oublia pourquoi il se sentait remonté contre elle. Il détestait les filles. Toujours à jouer avec vos sentiments, à vous transformer en lavettes, à vous mener par le bout du nez.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le fiasco Cho.

Les sourires Luna.

Les Séances Tonks.

Les colères Mrs Weasley.

La furie Ginny ( Surtout quand on touchait à ses affaires- à deux pattes embrassables-, n'est-ce pas Ron?).

Et maintenant le câlin Hermione.

Sage Hermione. La voix de la raison du groupe, qui se faufilait en cachette dans son lit, pour lui chuchoter quelques secrets avouables seulement entre amis.

Fichus donzelles.

Sourires angéliques, regards tendres, peaux douces, mais manipulatrices en diable, Harry en était certain. Juste après Voldemort, la plus grande menace pour les hommes était bien les femmes.

Se rappeler de surtout se marier le plus tard possible. Eviter les chats aussi, ça sème des poils partout. Et pour en avoir fait la chasse chez Figgs des années durant, il était devenu expert sur le sujet.

" Tu nous as fait peur. Surtout à Ron, le pauvre n'a rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je n'ai rien pu lui dire. Je crois que ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne peux rien lui dire. C'est interdit, et puis… mon Clan n'apprécierait pas. Il est assez discret, même envers les autres majeurs." Lui apprit la brunette.

Elle devait être aux anges avec toute cette histoire de Clan. Tant de nouvelles connaissances à engranger. Le sorcier savait combien elle aimait tout apprendre. C'était son moyen de contrôle sur la réalité. Il avait par exemple remarqué, qu'elle lisait beaucoup moins lorsqu'ils étaient tous unis. Sauf l'un d'entre eux trouvait le moyen de se mettre dans la panade, et que ses connaissances devenaient irremplaçables.

" 'Mione, je ne vois pas ton Totem, c'est normal?" Pas d'apparition de fumée comme Pomfresh, April, ou Malfoy. Il commençait sérieusement se poser des questions.

" Ah? Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié! Je suis un Chat, Harry. C'est génial non? J'ai toujours aimé les chats. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai maintenant. Enfin, je ne les ai jamais détesté, ça au moins j'en suis sûre. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu Pattenrond." Babilla Hermione avec enthousiasme. Il crut même qu'elle allait oublier où elle se trouvait, et risquer de révéler sa présence en réveillant les autres.

" Hermione." Chuchota-t-il. " Il est où ton Totem? Je voyais celui de Malfoy, mais pas le ti…"

" Ah ça." Le coupa-t-elle. " C'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure. Ta nourrice ne t'a pas expliqué?" Voyant qu'il secouait la tête, elle développa. " Cela fait partie des traditions de mon Clan de ne dévoiler son Totem qu'aux membres de sa famille, ou de son Clan, alors je le cache. Je pense que tu devras en parler avec ta nourrice lorsque tu la reverras. "

" Donc je ne pourrais pas le voir?" Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Il se sentait déçu qu'Hermione ne lui montre pas son Totem, alors qu'elle lui avait déjà caché son apparition alors qu'ils se pensaient très proches.

Hermione lui jeta un drôle de regard en coin, et lui enfonça son doigt dans les côtes. Harry étouffa un grognement, mais elle échappa de justesses à ses mains vengeresses.

" Imbécile de garçon. Bien sûr que je me glisse en pleine nuit dans ton lit juste pour le plaisir de te narguer." Plaisanta-t-elle, ignorant son regard un brin renfrogné.

" Et comment est-ce que tu fais pour le faire disparaître?" S'intéressa-t-il sincèrement curieux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre de chose possible. Il voyait les Totems comme des phénomènes incontrôlables. Il ne voyait, et sentait d'ailleurs pas le sien.

" C'est une question de volonté, puis d'entraînement. Ta nourrice t'a appris pour la nouvelle répartition de ta magie je suppose?" Harry hocha la tête.

" Bien, comme ton Totem, est la partie de ta magie hors de toi, il suffit de te concentrer suffisamment pour canaliser le flux magique, et le faire refluer à l'intérieur. C'est une question de volonté."Comme Harry la fixait, elle fit une pause cherchant un moyen de mieux présenter la chose. "Une dérivation de la méditation moldu, je pense. Mais, même ainsi, notre magie déborde. Ce qui nous différencie constamment des sorciers encore mineurs, et nous permet de savoir à qui l'ont peut parler, regarde. " Elle lui montra sa main.

" Oh" Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il est vrai qu'il discernait un diffus petit halo orangé, autour de celle-ci. Néanmoins, il devait être proche d'Hermione pour pouvoir le remarquer. Sa magie semblait pulser comme étrangement vivante. Enfin, s'il fallait user de méditation pour arriver à un tel résultat, c'était courut d'avance pour lui. Pas qu'il en ait besoin pour le moment.

" La même chose en plus trouble, et dense entoure un sorcier les jours qu'il mettra pour passer à l'âge adulte. La magie visible. Parfois, il y a quelque chose qui coince durant le processus, comme la magie va s'accumuler, et va se faire de plus en plus pressante pour sortir, le sorcier tombe malade. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi."

Harry soupira, entraînant Hermione avec lui, il se laissa aller en arrière. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour des années en arrière lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence du monde sorcier. Un monde sur lequel il était totalement ignare. Et encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu faire comme tous.

A nouveau. Hermione se pelotonna contre lui. Le corps de la jeune fille était léger contre le sien. Les filles avaient été façonnées pour la tendresse. Posant son menton sur son épaule, elle le fixa.

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses 'Ry?" Demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bruns.

" Rien…"

" Tu n'es pas content d'être majeur?" Fichus yeux parfois trop clairvoyants.

" En quoi est-ce si merveilleux? Après tout, je ne connais pas encore mon Clan,- si Clan il y a.-"

Il avait pensé qu'une fois majeur il serait un peu plus libre. Ils le savaient. Le survivant ne leur avait pas dit clairement. Mais ils savaient qu'Harry n'attendait que de pouvoir quitter les Dursley, et vivre comme bon lui semblerait. Autant que possible malgré la guerre qui se préparait. Avant que tout n'explose, et qu'il ne doive accomplir sa tâche. Avec un Clan, que se passerait-il à présent?

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. " Il répond à nos attentes. Conscientes ou non. Le Clan est ce dont on a besoin. Il ne peut pas te décevoir. C'est la définition du Clan. "

Il n'avait pas besoin de Clan. Il avait déjà suffisamment de nounous sur le dos. Il lui fit savoir, avec une pointe de dérision ironique dans la voix. Il aurait juste souhaité sa liberté.

" Harry, ils ne seront certainement pas chargés de te surveiller tu sais. Ta nourrice ne t'a pas expliqué?"

Il grogna. " Pressée. Explique donc, toi."

" Traite-moi de Miss-je-sais-tout, et je te maudis, vilain." Le menaça-t-elle gentiment. " Avant, les Clans correspondaient vraiment à la notion de famille, sur tous les plans: social, économique, politique. Ils devenaient ton existence. Maintenant, les traditions très strictes qui encadraient les Clans se sont perdues. Certains Clans décident de ne plus se lier que par des liens économiques. Les Chats, mon Clan, est surtout un Clan de savants, et d'érudits, on s'échange surtout des connaissances? Sais-tu qu'il est interdit formellement de mettre une quelconque information sur les Clans par écrit? Il n'y aucun livre à ce sujet!"

Le brun pouffa. " J'imagine assez bien ta frustration 'Mione. Et le travail de ta nourrice avec toutes tes question."

" Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu." Marmonna son amie d'une voix vexée.

Il dissimula un sourire, songea à une multitude de questions sur les Clans. Puis vint le léger tiraillement. Celui que le survivant avait apprit à reconnaître. Celui auquel il préférait largement faire face seul.

"Dis-moi Hermione, je me suis toujours demandé. Comment tu t'organises avec Malfoy pour les rondes de préfets? Vous patrouillez toute la nuit ou faites des rondes à heures fixes?" S'enquit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Alors que lorsque Ron avait appris que leur amie devrait patrouiller certaines nuits avec le préfet de Serpentard, il lui avait fait subir une vérification de sécurité en règle. Le survivant n'avait pas été en reste. Hermione avait une bonne droite, et une bonne panoplie de sorts qu'il ne désirait jamais tester, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Mais Malfoy était Malfoy. Et il oubliait le sens du mot 'galanterie' à l'approche de la brune.

" Non, on alterne les heures pour coincer plus d'élèves, et ne pas passer la nuit debout, mais je te l'ai déjà…Il est quelle heure?"

" Et bien, si tu avais rendez-vous à 11 heures, je crois que Malfoy aura une bonne raison de râler cette fois 'Mione. L'est la demie."

Le coude de la préfète l'assomma à moitié, quand paniquée, elle porta sa montre à ses yeux pour vérifier son affirmation. Elle blêmit.

" Mince. Malfoy va me tuer."

Elle partit, oubliant même de lui rappeler que la conversation n'était pas finie. Les rideaux se refermèrent sur une tornade gryffondorienne affolée. Pour qu'elle en oublie de le harceler, Malfoy devait être drôlement pointilleux sur les horaires. Il la plaignit. Une seconde. Car Harry ferma les yeux, se recouchant sur son lit. Son esprit glissait rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il s'en était fallut de peu. Hermione devait à peine être dans la salle commune. Sa cicatrice pulsait, comme vivante, et chaque pulsation gagnait en ampleur résonnant dans son crâne. Avec de tels symptômes, pas de doutes possibles.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Voldemort.

Plongeant dans le monde onirique qui caractérisait désormais ces rendez-vous nocturnes, Harry bénit Tonks de lui avoir enseigné ce merveilleux sortilège de silence modifié pour s'attacher que tentures de son lit. Celles-ci fermées ne laissaient pas un son s'échapper. Plus aucun risque de réveiller ou d'inquiéter ses compagnons de dortoir, si ce rêve s'avérait particulièrement mauvais. Ses cris ne devaient pas être particulièrement doux à entendre.

_Il ouvrit les yeux. Il portait une lourde robe noire. Il était plus loin du sol qu'il ne le serait jamais sans talons hauts. Son corps était grand, décharné. Ses mains pâles aux longs doigts serraient une baguette qu'il savait contenir la sœur de la plume qui se trouvait dans propre baguette. _

_Il était une fois de plus Voldemort. _

_Malgré la mort de Sirius, il y avait une chose qu'il s'était refusé à recommencer: les leçons d'occlumencie. Harry ne doutait pas être un cancre particulièrement irrécupérable dans cette matière. Harry ne doutait pas que sa relation idyllique avec Snape ne le ferait jamais avancer. Et puis honnêtement, il avait lu au détour d'un bouquin que l'occlumencie s'apparentait au final à de la méditation. Il fallait de la concentration et de la patience. Ce qu'il n'avait pas, et n'aurait jamais avec Snape. Il ne voulait pas, et ne ferait pas. _

_Il reconnut l'ambiance délicieusement lugubre du château d'Albanie. Voldemort adorait organiser des petites sauteries dans la grande salle à l'ambiance glauque. Quelqu'un devrait vraiment lui dire un jour qu'il avait des goûts de chiottes. _

_Un mangemort était agenouillé à ses pieds. Encore un galeux baisant sa robe noire. _

_Il était en colère. Oui, Harry pouvait sentir sa colère et sa frustration. L'envie de lui jeter un sortilège délicieusement douloureux avant la fin de ses explications. _

_Le mangemort, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, avait faillit à sa mission. _

_Il avait horreur des incapables. _

_Il était entouré d'incapables. _

_Le lord noir se leva lentement de son trône. Oui, trône, comment qualifier autrement le siège majestueux, surplombant la pièce, qui lui était entièrement réservé. Le trône d'un roi dégénéré aux envies de puissances démesurées. Un roi de fort mauvaise humeur. _

_Sa cape frôlant les dalles grises, il s'avança jusqu'à effleurer son serviteur qui observait sa venue, craintif. _

_" Comment expliques-tu cet échec, Montague?" Siffla-t-il. Sa voix basse, et froide, fit frémir le mangemort qui se courba un peu plus à ses pieds, comme pour se protéger de la venue d'un mauvais sort. Avec sa lourde cape noire de mangemort, sa position soumise front face au sol, on ne percevait de lui qu'une boule de tissus noirs recroquevillée. _

_Pathétique. Ecoeurant. Jouissif. Selon Voldemort. _

_" N'était-ce pas une mission facile, que de t'assurer de l'alliance de la famille Broots?" _

_Ce n'était pas une question. Le mangemort le savait. Il sentait le couperet de la sanction flotter au dessus de sa tête, comme le bas de la robe de son maître frôler sa nuque. Un sentiment de plaisir malsain parcourut Voldemort, devant le frisson qu'il nota chez son mangemort à ce contact. _

_Pouvoir. Contrôle. Soumission. Crainte. __Ses mangemorts étaient autant terrifiés par lui que les stupides sorciers qu'Il combattait. __Jouissance. __Seulement, ces mangemorts eux, étaient dans un même temps mortellement attirés par le Lord, et ses idéaux. _

_" Ss….Si maître. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute! L'enfant aîné des Broots. Il a atteint sa majorité. Ils veulent attendre de connaître son Clan, pour savoir s'il vous est allié maître." _

_Voldemort sourit, cruel. Son mécontentement rendit l'air presque étouffant. _

_"Sombre imbécile." Susurra-t-il. " Tu me déçois cruellement Montague." Sa baguette tournoya souplement dans l'air. Le rayon rouge fusa à peine le sortilège douloureux fut prononcé, comme une implacable sentence. Sans avertissement. _

_" Doloris." _

_La vague de fureur contrôlée qui parcourait le seigneur sombre sembla se déverser sur son serviteur. " Tu vas y retourner. Je _veux _que la réponse soit positive cette fois-ci. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Sinon, tues-les. Apprend-leur que Lord Voldemort passe avant leurs 'Clan'! Finite Incantem." _

_L'étendue de la haine qui emplissait Voldemort à l'évocation des Clans, fit gémir Harry au sein même du rêve. Mais cette même Haine empêcha heureusement le Lord de percevoir sa présence dans son esprit. _

_" B…Bbien Mmaître…" _

_Le mangemort écroulé au sol, se releva tremblant. Voldemort nota avec satisfaction que ce dernier évitait consciencieusement de croiser son regard sans que lui ne l'initie. Et Montague transplana aussitôt que l'autorisation lui fut donnée, libérant sans le savoir un sorcier aux prunelles vertes. (1) _

Alors que sa vision s'estompait, laissant son esprit merveilleusement embrumé, et son corps merveilleusement douloureux, Harry grogna, réussit à tendre la main pour attraper le drap et s'en recouvrir. Avant, de glisser lentement de son état comateux à un sommeil un peu plus normal, le brun parvint à remarquer qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois aperçut le Totem de Montague. Mais sa tête était horriblement lourde dans l'oreiller, et il s'abandonna à son étreinte tentaculesque (_2)_. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir plus tard.

°0°

Conséquence logique, le lendemain matin, Harry fut l'un des derniers gryffondors à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, après avoir tenté de se noyer sous la douche pour tenter de faire disparaître les courbatures résultantes des Voldemort's party. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'envie de réfléchir correctement à sa vision. Ni de s'étonner que Voldy abordait pour la première fois le sujet des Clans.

Sa vision étant un tête à tête entre le Lord et un mangemort, Snape n'avait pas pu y assister. Harry serait obligé d'aller faire son rapport au manitou barbu en chef. Dumbledore.

D'abord, son chocolat. Le survivant ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour ses cours. Pour les 7° annéesceux ayant pritsoitDivination,soit Arithmancie en option, avaient cours en première heure. Or, dans un éclair de génie, il avait abandonné la divination en sixième année. Cette matière lui rapportait certes facilement des bonnes notes, mais zieuter des feuilles de thé en s'intoxiquant avec des fumées d'encens n'était guère bénéfique pour son avenir. Il avait donc quartier libre une heure de plus que ses meilleurs amis. Largement le temps de déjeuner en toute tranquillité.

Douce vie. Mais une face de serpent maléfique trouvait quand même le moyen de lui trouver une raison de se lever à des heures indues. Misérable vie.

Un tapotement sur l'épaule de Dean plus tard, et Harry s'était trouvé une place de libre entre son merveilleux ami Ron et une pile de tranches de bacon. Un flot d'amour fraternel l'entoura quand Ron ne répondit à son salut en continuant de fusiller une silhouette en bout de table. Cette tâche semblait monopoliser toute son attention, car son grand bol de café était rempli à ras bord, et que Neville face à au rouquin, lui piquait actuellement ses tartines. Dure loi du petit dej'. Soit tu as le nez dans ton assiette, soit tu n'as plus rien dans ton assiette. Telles sont les mœurs des créatures cruelles, et sans cœurs que sont les si nobles Gryffondors.

La main du brun tâtonna à la recherche de la vitale carafe de chocolat, tout en suivant le regard de son ami. Camarade indigne qui ne méritait pas de fréquenter une perle rare tel que lui, par ailleurs. Sa main se referma sur l'anse voulue. Il repéra Hermione à demi retournée qui discutait avec deux serdaigles, les fameuses serdaigles, dont la table jouxtait presque celle des Lions. Harry soupira, et se versa une grande rasade du liquide crémeux pour se remonter le moral. La carafe allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Cette journée ne serait pas sous le signe de la franche camaraderie. Avisant Ron dont l'assiette était à présent vide, et qui n'avait toujours pas fait acte de sa présence, le survivant, attrapa une autre carafe à sa droite, faisant ronchonner Dean. Vrai que le café ne faisait pas partie de ses victimes d'ordinaires. Seulement, face à l'annonce d'une journée charmante pour ses nerfs, il devait au moins boire un breuvage en conséquence. Histoire de se mettre sur pied pour endurer les épreuves sans faillir. Café et chocolat pour ses messieurs.

Harry grimaça sous le goût amer, rajouta du sucre. Il se demanda quand Hermione réaliserait qu'elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Nouvelle grimace, nouveau carré de sucre. Passer d'une vie à une autre en toute insouciance, espérer continuer à vivre comme avant, et ne profiter que des avantages de sa majorité. Il était clair que c'était impossible. Pas avec une fracture aussi nette entre eux, à savoir Ron et lui, et le monde des adultes représenté par les Serdaigles, son Clan. La nature de Ron ne l'aiderait pas à accepter cet éloignement sans explication. Elle faisait des allées et venues entre les deux camps comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Ce qui était sa principale erreur.

" Tiens Harry, tu es levé." La voix étonnée de Ron le sortit de ses pensées, et de son bol.

" Heureux que tu t'en rendes comptes." S'amusa-t-il, et il se trouva un rôle d'avocat du diable quand le Weasley réclama à corps et à cris la vengeance de ses tartines. Avec des intérêts.

Il n'approcha pas une seule fois Hermione du petit déjeuner, et Ron après avoir tenter de la tuer du regard, l'ignora avec soin. Aujourd'hui serait donc un jour sans Hermione. Maintenant au moins savait-il pourquoi.

°0°

La sonnerie de début des cours retentit quand il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Les couloirs s'emplissaient lentement d'élèves, et Harry prenait conscience du monde étrange dans lequel il avait plongé. Certains élèves qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué se détachaient de la foule, il voyait en d'autres sous un jour nouveau. Le brun devait se retenir de faire un saut de carpe à chaque fois qu'il croisait malencontreusement un autre jeune adulte. Penser que s'écarter trop brusquement pour ne pas marcher sur la queue d'un furet le ferait, encore une fois, passer pour un fou.

Des murmures naissaient sur son passage. Provenance adulte. Ils sentaient leurs regards suivre chacun de ses pas. C'était stressant. Tout habitué à attirer l'attention qu'il était, il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien voir en lui pour une fois. Un reflet sable attira son attention, et le brun repéra un banc de Serpentard s'engouffrant dans les escaliers. Au milieu, Malfoy. Au milieu, son Totem. Même à cette distance il ne pu renier l'aura de majesté qui se dégageait de ces deux-là ensemble. Harry croisa le regarde de l'humain, et se sentit superbement ignoré. Des deux. Il continua son chemin, tentant de convaincre son regard de se détacher cette vision agréable, sauf pour sa fierté.

Atteignant la gargouille gardant l'entrée qui menait au bureau du directeur, il songea à la visite nocturne d'Hermione. Il pouvait être rassuré. Jamais son inconscient n'estimerait bénéfique pour lui de faire partit du même Clan que Malfoy. Sauf si son inconscient avait des tendances masochistes refoulées.

" Bonbon au citron en cas d'insomnie." Prononça-t-il enfin.

Il s'agissait d'un mot de passe convenu en début d'année avec le directeur au cas où il aurait besoin de le voir. Afin d'éviter les désagréments passé. Au final, leur entretient ne fut pas très constructif. Dumbledore étant arrivé bien après lui, l'avait félicité pour sa santé retrouvé, sa nouvelle majorité, et ayant passé l'autre moitié du temps à lisser sa barbe à l'aide de deux de ses doigts.

Autant faire la causette à Fumseck la prochaine fois.

Harry s'attarda sur la haine qu'il avait ressentit envers les Clans. Enfin que Voldemort ressentait. Le directeur cessa de tripoter sa barbe, une drôle de lueur passa dans son regard. De la tristesse? De la culpabilité? Non…

" Je pensais que Voldemort faisait la guerre aux impurs. Pourquoi semble-t-il les haïr autant?"

" Vois-tu, Harry, le monde sorcier fonctionne grâce à tout un jeu d'alliance que les Clans ne font que compliquer. Si un jeune sorcier désire s'allier à Voldemort, sa décision dépendra bien souvent de celle de son Clan. On préfèrera tourner le dos à Voldemort qu'à son Clan. "

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel impact sur le monde. Le brun aurait pensé Voldemort beaucoup plus influent. Ni qu'il soit possible de dissimuler presque une autre société dans une société. Mais après tout on parlait des sorciers. Sorciers qui passaient leur temps à se cacher des moldus.

" L'accord du Clan est important, mais celui de la famille aussi. C'est pourquoi bien souvent les mangemorts sont reniés par leur famille."

" En plus, les Clans sont composés de famille." Devina Harry.

" Exactement. " Approuva Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué. Réponse: on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas.

" Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tant de partisans s'il est si difficile de prendre une décision avec l'accord de tous, en ce cas?" S'étonna-t-il.

" Bonne question. Il n'a pas tant de mangemorts qu'on pourrait le penser. Ils sont justes bien entraînés, et font beaucoup parler d'eux quand ils agissent. Il y a aussi ceux qui suivent l'idéologie de Voldemort, et que l'on assimile à tord à ce dernier, ou qui le soutiennent sans pour autant rejoindre ses rangs."

Harry hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait jusqu'ici. Croisant les mains devant lui, le célèbre sorcier lui proposa un bonbon. Il le refusa. Dumbledore reprit sans se troubler.

" De plus, l'idéologie de Voldemort est assez répandu parmi les plus vieilles familles de sang pur, ou parmi les plus jeunes qui quand à elles cherchent à dorer leur blason. Tom a toujours su être convainquant, ta nourrice a du t'expliquer le lien de sa haine pour les moldus et des Totems? "

" Un enfant naît de l'union avec un sorcier à moins de chance d'avoir de Totem?"

" Exact. Comme il a plus de chance de finir cracmol. Et tu l'as vu cette nuit, quand la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, il n'hésite pas non plus à se montrer convainquant sur d'autres niveaux. "

" Oui…" Les séances de tortures, les chantages, les imperiums, il connaissait. Voldemort était un Saint. " Professeur, quel est le Totem de Voldemort?" S'enquit Harry. Son Clan l'avait-il renié? Ou au contraire le suivait-il?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent étrangement. Il ne répondit pas, et le survivant s'étonna de voir un silence s'installer. Il remua dans son fauteuil sous ce regard bleu bien trop sérieux. Il était cloué sur place, incapable d'un moindre mouvement.

" Oh, Harry, je pense que ta poche clignote." Signala soudain le directeur, brisant l'inconfortable moment. Disparue la lueur trop sérieuse, ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau de cette lueur malicieuse si caractéristique.

_Clignote? _Répéta confusément l'esprit d'Harry baissant les yeux.

Effectivement.

Il pouvait voir sa poche s'illuminait brièvement de rouge, puis s'éteindre à intervalle régulier.

Effectivement.

Le courageux sorcier leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui fit signe de plonger sa main dans sa poche.

Effectivement.

S'il se faisait mordre, il porterait plainte. Sa main se referma sur un rectangle cartonné. Dès lors le clignotement cessa. Il s'agissait de la carte donnée par sa nourrice. Elle pulsait étrangement, comme pour le presser. La retournant, Harry vit de grandes lettres pourpres calligraphiées s'étaler sur le verso.

Un mot.

'Volière.'

Il passa son pouce sur la surface rigide, et elle redevint vierge de toute inscription. Les mystères de la magie.

Miss April ne lui avait pas dit que sa carte pouvait afficher autre chose que l'heure de leur prochain rendez-vous.

Dumbledore souriait. Dumbledore était satisfait. Harry regretta d'avoir relevé la tête. Sûrement encore une chose qu'il ignorait, mais que le directeur lui savait.

Peut-être aurait-il du continuer la divination.

" Monsieur?"

" Je pense qu'il nous faut écourter là notre entretient, Harry. Tu es attendu."

" …Merci monsieur le directeur. Au revoir." Capitula Harry. Il ne songea même pas à demander d'autre explication. Pourquoi faire? Il savait que donner les réponsdes ne faisait pas partit du jeu.

Il se leva, le salua silencieusement, et sortit du bureausuivit par le regard de son directeur. Sa main frôla sa poche pour vérifier que la carte y était bien. Et puisque que même Dumbledore l'incitait à rejoindre la Volière, le brun décida d'être un gentil gryffondor obéissant, et d'aller voir ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Il s'imaginait mal avoir un rendez-vous avec sa nourrice dans la tour. Oh que non, elle détonerait trop dans le décor.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui signala que son cher professeur de métamorphose serait beaucoup moins conciliante que Malfoy envers Hermione s'il arrivait en retard à son premier cour. Surtout pour un détour à la volière.

De plus, il doutait de se sortir humain de l'altercation. MacGonagall avec les années avait gagné la fâcheuse croyance que la démonstration apprenait plus à ses élèves que la théorie. Et il jouait assez les monstres de foire à longueur de temps à son goût sans en rajouter une couche.

Point de April couverte de plumes dans la volière. Car il ne doutait pas une seconde que le femme aurait semé la zizanie parmi les hiboux. Mais bien un problème de plumes à la volière en revanche. Un grand problème de plumes. Harry découvrit que Coq était un extrême de petitesse, comme il découvrit qu'il existait un autre extrême. Un monstre de plumes, de serres, et deux yeux globuleux sadiques, assoiffés de sang oranges, qui l'attendait.

Harry Potter becquetance pour hibou.

Sombre destin.

A la fois original et pathétique.

Il craignit sincèrement pour ses doigts, ses mains, ses yeux, bref tous ce que ce mastodonte de plumes brunes pourrait attraper lorsqu'il s'élança vers lui, abandonnant son perchoir. Mais le monstre lui tendit juste la patte, et accessoirement un parchemin.

Harry se hâta de libérer le monstre. Et regretta de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que le monstre partit sans attendre de réponses.

Dans quelle maison était-il déjà?

Il regarda longuement le parchemin scellé d'un cachet de cire rouge que lui avait apporté le monstre, avant de le décacheter délicatement. Les mots se dessinèrent au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se posaient sur le papier. L'encre grise élégante, un peu démodée, comme parvenue d'une autre époque, coulait fluide sur le parchemin. Il lu. Arqua un sourcil. Relut. Et finalement se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que la présentation qui faisait vieux jeu...

_" Harry James Potter, _

_Par la présente lettre, nous vous informons que vous avez été identifié comme un des membres potentiel notre Clan. _

_Suivant la tradition, nous vous convions, avec l'accord de votre directeur Albus Dumbledore, à nous retrouver le 19 février à 18 heures pour que l'on puisse vous identifier. En cas de confirmation de votre condition, nous statuerons sur votre adhésion à notre Clan._

_Veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, nos salutations distinguées. _

_La Meute."_

A suivre… 

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux** ( Lukas-San j'ai enfin reçu ton mail –happy-) **et celles qui m'ont reviewé pour le chapitre précédent malgré mon grand retard! **( Fafa, Nyxxx, Kaorulabelle, Chleom, Sinelune, Cèdre, Intouchable, Ornaluca, Leviathoune, LolieShing, Thealie )

Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, j'espère que le chap. Vous aura plu. je vous donne rendez-vous pendant les vacances d'été, et m'en vais réviser mon oral de français.

Kisu, Lia

**Fafa,** tu n'as pas laissé d'adressé mail alors je te réponds ici puisque tu es la seule. Merci pour ta review qui m' a faite très plaisir! Tu auras la réponse à ta supposition au prochain chapitre ;p Kisu, Lia

* * *

_(1) _Je relis l'attaque de Mr Weasley du tome 5, je réalise qu'Harry n'est pas censé penser, juste ressentir comme Voldemort. Mais cette fic étant en quelque sorte un UA, j'utilise mon droit de fiqueuse pour modifier ce fait. 

Pensez qu'avec l'habitude, Harry a finit par se détacher de ses visions, gagner une liberté relative au sein de celles-ci.

_(2)_Ce mot n'existe pas, mais comme on l'utilise/le comprend tous, je l'utilise tout de même. Pseudo licence d'auteur vala.

_( 3)_ La version corrigée du chap 1 sera disponible d'ici demain si FFnet ne bug pas.

* * *

_Publié le 21-06-2006_


	4. 3, Entrez dans la danse

**Titre **: Tout se fait, tout se défait.

**Auteur:** Lia

**Disclaimer:** -L'univers et les personnes d'HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

- Par contre, nouveaux persos et nouvelles notions sont ma propriété.

**Spoiler:** Comme vous allez certainement le remarquer, je dévirais un peu des tomes, et ne prendrais pas en compte le T6.

**Rating**:Pour le moment T. En comptant large.( Se sens pousser des envies de M pour cette fic --)

Avertissement: Cette fic contiendra du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations entre hommes.

- Dans un registre moindre, je tiens à signaler que le caractère des personnages finira par dériver légèrement, je pense.

**Couple principal:** HPDM

**Couple secondaire** : surprise !

_Note:_ Euh...Yipiii j'ai pas mi un an pour publier la suiiiite ! - Se planque.- Je m'excuserais sans m'étendre sur le retard. Mais je ne prend pas du tout plaisir à vous faire mariner, ou à ne pas pouvoir publier plutôt, je vous le jure ! Il semblerait que plus j'espère publier vite, plus la malchance s'abatte sur moi...Alors merci infiniment d'arriver à supporter ça et de continuer à suivre cette fic ! Kisuuu

_A propos du chap.:_

Je me suis pas du tout amusée à écrire ce chap. Je l'aime pas. Il m'aime pas. Disons que pas la dixième fois à le retaper pour cause de données perdues ou crises de muse, j'ai du saturer à un moment ou à un autre. Pourtant, il est censé se passer pleins de choses intéressantes - pas toujours prévues xD - ! C'est un chap où qu'on en apprend plus sur Draco, assez sur La Meute, et un peu moins sur Harry. (Et certains d'entre vous verrons sûrement les prémices du couple à venir ! Ahahahah !)

_Bonne lecture!_

**Résumé:** HPDM " Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand." Qui mieux que les sorciers pour comprendre cette phrase? Eux qui ne savent réellement ce qu'ils sont qu'une fois majeur. Le traité de Tolérance Commune pour les mineurs, le plus grand secret du monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce donc?

* * *

**-Chapitre 3 -**

_Entrez dans la danse_

Les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrer le soleil à grands flots, inondant la chambre de lumière. Le dortoir était désert. Silencieux. Les plis de son dessus de lit froissé lui frottaient la joue. A la manière d'un animal sauvage se retranchant pour panser ses blessures, il se roula en boule, recroquevillé autour de son oreiller de plumes. Ses paupières battirent lentement sur ses joues, avant que ses iris émeraude, ne fixent un point dans le vide. Un oiseau pépiait sur une branche.

Cette note joyeuse vrillait son esprit morose.

Il aurait du être en cours de métamorphose, comme ses camarades. Mais à la place, il était le seul gryffondor présent dans la tour.

Harry Potter, mascotte et fierté des Gryffondor, quand il n'était pas en phase de haine profonde, était ainsi depuis son escapade à la Volière. Le parchemin envoyé par La Meute, à nouveau soigneusement roulé, avait été laissé quelque part dans son coin de la chambre, et avait roulé sous le lit. Il côtoyait maintenant une chaussette en laine faite main de Ron, et une carte de jeu de Bataille Explosive.

Le sorcier soupira.

Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était tout jeune, quand il ne savait pas comment réagir à un évènement, quand sa magie avait fait des siennes principalement, il se réfugiait des heures durant dans son placard. Jusqu'à ce que sa tante Pétunia pique une crise, et l'en extirpe pour lui trouver de vraies occupations.

Récemment, il avait aussi apprit à suivre les cours à la carte, et faisant acte de présence lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur clémente. Oh joyeuse période de la Haine. En même temps, personne ne lui reprochait vraiment ces absences-là. Personne ne tenant particulièrement à sa présence belliqueuse à cette époque. C'était son bulletin qui s'en ressentait. Les appréciations étaient moins conciliantes, tout comme ses moyennes effrayantes dans certaines matières... Ses derniers relevés trimestriels étaient loin d'être glorieux. Lui qui avait toujours était dans le peloton de tête sans pour autant se faire remarquer par des capacités intellectuelles extraordinaires, avait tendance à flirter avec le fond du classement à présent. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il intègrerait une bonne université sorcière, ou obtiendrait l'examen de présélection de la filière de son choix...mais une fâcheuse prophétie lui avait appris que ce choix ne servirait à rien. Un mort n'a pas de boulot. Ou alors mourir serait une sacrée arnaque.

Aussi, Harry Potter, survivant de son état, ne pouvait plus se vanter de posséder un projet d'avenir potable. Survivre ou mourir était de toute façon, une activité à plein temps.

A présent, Harry innovait par un savant mélange des deux. Et il devait avouer que perdu il l'était. Il ne se sentait pas plus adulte qu'un autre. Pas plus enfant non plus. Quoique...

En revanche, il imaginait Hermione au pied de son lit, les mains sur ses hanches, comme elle savait si bien le faire quand elle voulait le sermonner. Ce qu'elle ferait sûrement dès qu'elle apprendrait où il était. Le survivant la voyait parfaitement lui reprocher de se laisser aller, jusqu'à tenter de le tirer hors de son lit, en pestant contre ces imbéciles de garçons qui ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient d'aller en cours.

Comme si ça pourrait le faire se lever plus facilement. Il savait qu'elle finirait dans ses bras.

Comme d'habitude, vaincue. Et que lorsqu'elle s'en rendrait compte, elle lui boxerait l'épaule si fort, qu'il en garderait un bleu pendant une bonne semaine. Le brun s'imaginait avec clarté se plaindre, et elle rire, le traiter de douillet. Comme Ron. Le Grand Sujet du Rouquin lancé, la discussion dégénérerait gentiment.

Oui. Harry se représentait clairement la scène. Mais Hermione était en cours, un Ron fâché à pas moins de trois rangées d'elle, et la seule chose qu'il serrait dans ses bras était son oreiller de plumes. Confortable, mais cependant peu réconfortant.

Il était vraiment déglingué depuis quelque temps. Pomfresh avait du mal resserrer un boulon en le soignant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec une sensation étrange de manque au fond des entrailles. Un manque indéfini. Une sensation étrangère. Puisque découverte depuis peu. Enfin...Il lui semblait. Mais aussi une sensation oh combien familière. Juste trop présente pour être véritablement sienne. Trop exacerbée.

Ses bras encerclaient son oreiller, à défaut de serrer sa propre taille. A la manière d'une femme enceinte.

Harry s'était regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bain plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Suffisamment, pour que le sortilège animant la glace lui en fasse la remarque, puis cesse enfin de babiller, à court d'idée, pour lui renvoyer son regard anxieux. Autant de temps passé sans trouver la moindre trace de son Totem. Hermione lui avait parlé d'aura. Il l'avait vu chez la jeune fille. La seule chose qu'il avait vu dans ce miroir était un adolescent auquel quelques heures de sommeils supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal.

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle... »

« Mimi. Vire de là. »

Un gloussement. Puis le bruit d'un miroir qui se fendille. Le sorcier jura. Sa magie avait encore faire des siennes.

Le plus inquiétant, le plus dérangeant, ce qui lui retournait les tripes, c'est que s'il avait bien comprit, il avait à présent une partie de lui, de son âme, matérialisée. Dévoilée au monde. Ca lui faisait peur.

Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais confié. Cela se verrait-il ? Et lui-même se verrait-il dévoilé un côté déplaisant de sa personnalité ?

La Meute. Quelle appellation pompeuse ! Elle lui avait aussitôt fait penser aux meutes de chiens, dont les associés de Vernon se servaient pour chasser. Ils s'en vantaient lors de leurs dîners d'affaires auxquels petit Harry était rarement convié.

Aux meutes de chiens sauvages abandonnées par leurs maîtres, qui finissaient par semer la terreur dans les villes.

Mais aussi, aux meutes de loups qui hantaient jadis les bois, hurlant à la lune. A Malfoy. Cette dernière solution devait être celle qui le répugnait le plus. Malfoy était un loup. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les même besoins que Malfoy. Sinon l'étape suivant serait sûrement d'envoyer un bouquet de roses à Voldemort pour lui annoncer sa reddition.

_°o°_

_Bruissement d'une rivière d'écoulant dans les herbes folles._

_Atmosphère paisible. Odeur de forêt._

_Il était dans son élément. Ses pattes l'avaient portées dans une petite clairière comme on en trouve parfois au milieu des bois._

_Cadre idyllique._

_La neige avait laissé place à de timides rayons. _

_Une patte après l'autre, il s'avança vers le cours d'eau. Pour boire sûrement. Il avait gagné en équilibre, mais son pas gardait toujours la marque instable d'un nouveau-né._

_Il n'y avait personne. Et pourtant, alors que sa truffe s'approchait de la surface liquide, il sentit une présence dans son dos._

_Un instant suffit pour qu'une masse ne s'abatte sur lui. Des gerbes d'eau jaillirent._

_°o°_

Un ricanement moqueur explosa, en même temps que la plus grosse bombe à eau qui lui ait été donné l'occasion de voir à ce jour. Harry maudit les collèges magiques et leurs esprits farceurs détraqués.

« PEEVES ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! » fulmina-t-il.

L'eau était gelée.

Il était gelé. Il lui restait moins de 10 minutes avant d'être en retard à sa retenue gracieusement attribuée par MacGonagall pour avoir séché ses cours. Le sorcier ne vit pas sa colère se manifester par l'apparition effrayante de crépitements magiques. Une auréole de petits éclairs inquiétants, magiquement instables. Suffisamment inquiétants pour que Peeves s'engouffre en caquetant dans le premier mur venu. Miss April l'avait prévenu.

A nouveau seul, le célébrissime survivant, l'étoile du monde sorcier, le par trois fois nominé sorcier de l'année par un journal sorcier pour adolescent, celui-là même qui allait devenir la victime de Rusard lorsqu'il verrait les traces de pas qu'il laissait derrière lui, grogna. Il essora vaguement sa manche, et grogna à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller se changer. Et avec sa chance, pour son nouveau look tee-shirt mouillé, il gagnerait 15 point en moins pour Gryffondors.

Se réjouissant que sa mésaventure avait au moins l'avantage d'avoir eut lieu dans un couloir désert, Harry pressa le pas. Les dames passés un certain âge perdaient le peu de patience que les filles possédaient.

Un ricanement méprisant sur sa droite le figea.

Rectification.

Malfoy était le pire témoin possible après Snape, et Malfoy était là.

Plus tard il serait exorciste...

« Malfoy... » Il n'y avait que lui pour toujours être là au mauvais moment. (Et un certain balafré.)

« Quel manque de classe Potty ! »

Un serpentard sans sa cours de prétendants et de gardes du corps. Néanmoins, les baguettes des deux opposés étaient des sorties, par pure habitude ?

« Fous-moi la paix. »

_Toi aussi t'aurai plus la classe trempé. _

« Es-tu conscient que malgré tout, malgré notre cher Dumby décrépi - oh baisse ta baguette Potty, calme le lionceau - nous sommes quand même censés maintenir un certain standing que de toute évidence tu ne possèdes pas ? »

Il agita sa baguette avec une élégance que même en rêve Harry n'atteindrait jamais. A la place de la malédiction attendue, les vêtements du brun furent à nouveau sec.

Harry le fixa hésitant entre la surprise et une profonde vexation. Il choisit assez vite.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais... » Soupira avec fatalisme l'aristocrate.

Ce fut un Harry Potter d'assez mauvaise humeur mais sec, qui se présenta à sa retenue.

°o°

_" ...guerre civile qui influença durement le commerce de l'Angleterre. Il est inutile de vous signaler l'importance de ce chapitre pour obtenir vos buses... "_

Un rouleau de parchemin heurta sa tête. Harry grogna. Le parchemin continua de marteler son crâne pour obtenir son attention.

Dernièrement, il n'était pas rare de voir ce genre de parchemins voleter partout dans Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un sort utilisé à l'origine par les professeurs pour se contacter, qu'un élève avait découvert. Ce sort on ne peut plus pratique s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre parmi les élèves.

On ne le nommait _« le Livreur »_

Le sort du Livreux, un sort très simple consistait à transformer un parchemin en traceur, fonctionnant un peu à la manière dont les hiboux repéraient les sorciers. L'avantage était que deux petites ailes apparaissaient sur le message qui s'acheminait tout seul vers son destinataire. Le désavantage était qu'on ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'en un même bâtiment, jamais à l'extérieur et qu'aucun retour à l'envoyeur n'était possible. On ne pouvait répondre que si l'on connaissait l'expéditeur.

Le rouleau continuait de taper en rythme sur son auguste tête.

Un autre avantage était que le sortilège ne cessait que si le message était reçu par son destinataire. Mais parfois Harry avait des doutes…

_"... En l'an 1600, l'état sorcier disparut d'Angleterre, et s'étendit au pays de Galles, et à l'Irlande suite aux assassinats successifs de leurs dirigeants. Le régime anglais sous la direction de l'empereur Léon, ancien Général des armées, devint alors le plus grand état sorcier du monde. "_

Les déclarations d'amours, et autres messages anonymes pullulaient ainsi dans les couloirs. Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser de nombreux parchemins s'acheminant, laborieusement parfois, vers leur cible. Il fallait ajouter à cela, que Dumbledore avait trouvé l'idée de répandre ce sort du Livreur absolument fabuleuse. Ainsi, on recevait souvent convocations, et avis de retenues par jolis parchemins au sceau de Poudlard.

Un autre désavantage majeur était que ce genre de sortilège se fichait royalement de conventions ridicules telles que ne pas déranger un cours ou ne pas s'envoyer de petits mots en cours. Harry fourra le parchemin au fond de sa poche, sentant ses petites ailes disparaître sitôt que sa main toucha celui-ci.

Binns évidemment n'avait rien remarqué. Le parchemin l'aurait traversé pour le rejoindre, qu'il aurait été peu sûr qu'il lui prête attention.

Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude. Lui l'avait remarqué. Comme à peu près la majorité des Poufsouffles partageant leur cours. « Pst, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_" ...Le joug tyrannique de Léon, dura 42 années, pendant lesquelles, toutes relations avec les gouvernements de sorciers voisins se résumèrent à des tentatives d'annexions... "_

« Aucune idée. » Le brun haussa les épaules. Il mentait. Il avait reconnu le sceau sous ses doigts. La signature de la Meute. Il croisa le regard curieux d'Hermione et secoua à nouveau la tête en signe d'ignorance. La jeune fille était assise dans la rangée d'à côté. Ces deux-là s'ignoraient toujours, et avec une difficulté croissante.

Attitude qui commençait d'ailleurs à sérieusement l'agacer.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ? » demanda Ron d'un naturel curieux comme tout bon gryffondor.

« Nan. » Il reprit sa plume délaissée, et qui prenait un malin plaisir à imbiber ses notes, plutôt parsemées, d'encre noire. « Je l'ouvrirais plus tard. »

Le voyant reprendre sa prise de note avec application, le roux pointa lentement son index vers sa tempe, et fit de petites rotations. Préférer prendre des notes, au lieu de sauter sur la moindre occasion de se distraire de ce débit monotone, allait le faire passer pour un masochiste.

_" ...Il mourut après près de 15 tentatives de coups d'états à son encontre, d'une mort naturelle. Le statut de mage noir ne lui fut accordé que plus de trois siècles plus tard... " (_1)

°o°

L'endroit le plus sûr lorsqu'une sommité telle que lui était de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles du 3° étages. C'était malheureux à dire, mais il savait certains près à le suivre jusque dans les toilettes. Et cette constatation ne concernait pas seulement les pots de colles habituels. Il suffisait qu'il attire un peu trop l'attention, ou montre trop son envie de ne pas se faire remarquer, pour être sûr que les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Statut de Survivant un peu fêlé oblige.

Aussi, Harry referma soigneusement la porte donnant accès aux toilettes. Les cabines étaient vides. Malgré tout...

« Mimi, tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse.

Cette fois, il était bien seul. Il sortit le rouleau de sa poche. Un cachet de cire le fermait. Le même loup en relief s'en détachait. La seule différence était la couleur de la cire, bleue au lieu de rouge.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace surplombant les lavabos. Il fouilla soigneusement son reflet sans voir le moindre Totem. Une fois de plus. Pas de scintillement, ou d'aura non plus.

Résigné, il soupira, et décacheta d'un coup d'ongle le parchemin. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut la différence d'écriture. L'écriture était toujours aussi soignée, le tracé délié mais plus arrondit, et penché. Ensuite, il vit l'absence de signature. Enfin, il nota le registre différent du message, presque moqueur.

Une boule de parchemin froissée atterrit dans les toilettes les plus proches. Ses bords étaient noircis, et fumaient encore d'un reste de magie trop agressive qu'une fois de plus le sorcier ne remarqua pas. Plus le parchemin s'imbibait d'eau, plus l'encre noire se diluait, ternissant progressivement l'eau.

_« Ton impatience monte-t-elle ?_

_Oui, il est facile de le deviner._

_Sache que nous t'attendrons à 18h précises dans le couloir au cent tableaux._

_La ponctualité est un art d'autant plus appréciable, qu'elle est assortie à une patience limitée de notre part._

_Sache qu'une tenue correcte serait appréciée, ainsi que de quoi tenir jusqu'à la reprise des cours._

_Tâche de faire preuve de ce respect dont tu manques tant pour changer._

_Il est inutile de préciser de ne pas en parler,_

_N'est-ce pas ? »_

Les élèves présents dans le couloir du troisième ce jour-là, s'écartèrent précipitamment sur son passage. Harry ruminait sa colère contre l'auteur de cette missive, on ne peut plus irrespectueuse. Sa magie toujours pas stabilisée crépitait autour de lui, avertissant les autres de son humeur actuelle tout aussi bien qu'un panneau 'Danger, ne pas déranger'.

Etrangement, quand il pensait à cette écriture moqueuse, un visage s'imposait aussitôt à son esprit. Un visage qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails pour avoir tenter de le démolir de ses poings bon nombre de fois. Il jura de manière aussi bruyante que grossière, faisant sursauter deux pintades de secondes années.

Malfoy lui ferait chier jusqu'au bout. Ce serait mentir que de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas comprit quel était son Clan.

Les Loups.

Ainsi, il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas étriper régulièrement un de ses membres. La suite s'annonçait particulièrement prometteuse.

_°0°_

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je risque à ton avis pour meurtre ? »

La voix d'Harry claqua dans la bibliothèque. Autant pour la discrétion. Hermione interrompit calmement sa lecture, prit le temps de poser un marque-page, avant de fermer son livre avec un soin exagéré. Elle prit le temps de jauger l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

« Le baiser des détraqueurs au mieux. Néanmoins... » Se calant sur sa chaise, elle croisa les mains sur la table. « Compte tenu de ton statut particulier, les espoirs du monde magique qui reposent sur toi...Tu pourrais espérer d'une tape sur les mains et le retrait de ta baguette, à une peine d'emprisonnement. Bien sûr les données varient selon la cause exacte de la mort, et la préméditation. » Elle sourit. « Sinon, qui comptes-tu tuer ? Pas moi j'espère, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de témoins. »

Le brun tira une chaise, et s'affala sur la table recouverte de parchemins et de livres, la tête dans ses bras.

« Nan. C'est la peau de Malfoy que je veux. »

Hermione eut la gentillesse de paraître surprise. Elle était devenue bonne comédienne à force de fréquenter les Weasley. « Malfoy ? Quelle originalité. Je croyais que ça t'était passé. »

« Oh ça va hein. En rajoute pas. » grogna Harry, vexé.

Hermione prit un crayon de sa trousse. Elle tapota le coude du survivant. « Pousse-toi, tu gènes. »

« Je suis mal aimé. »

« Pauvre petit. Tu pourrais en profiter pour travailler. On suit le même cours d'Enchantement tu te rappelles ? Mes devoirs sont les tiens. »fit-elle remarquer sans cesser de gratter sur son parchemin, ne levant les yeux que pour vérifier une citation dans son livre.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son regard pensif. Elle le laissa. Elle travaillait, et lui errait loin de cette bibliothèque.

Jusqu'au soupir résigné du brun. « J'ai reçut une lettre de mon Clan. »

Elle posa sa plume, et l'observa brusquement attentive, sans trop vouloir le montrer. C'était un sujet difficile. « Vraiment ? »

« Ils veulent me rencontrer samedi. 'pparemment veulent se faire une idée avant de m'accepter. »

Elle choisit sa réponse. « Ce n'est pas étonnant. T'accueillir ne sera pas sans conséquences pour eux. »

« Je sais. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne.

Elle lui sourit comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

°o°

A l'angle d'un couloir isolé, bordant une série de salles de classes inutilisées, deux personnes utilisaient cette tranquillité pour se parler. A aucun moment de leur conversation, l'un des deux n'oublia de surveiller le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne venait. Il restait encore quelques minutes avant que la cloche n'annonce le prochain cours.

Les deux voix chuchotaient.

« Il paraît que t'as été désigné pour contacter le nouveau. T'as de la chance. »

« Parle pour toi. C'est Harry Potter."

« Oh fais pas ton difficile. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a un nouveau, hein mon louveteau ? »

« Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te casses les dents. » siffla la voix.

« Aow, tu montres les crocs ? A-do-ra-ble. Mais tu sais, tu ne perdras pas ta place de louveteau avant l'intronisation de Potter. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'accepterait ? Ce mec est un vrai nid à ennuis ! »

« En parlant de ça. » La voix jusque là amusée, et taquine, devint sérieuse. « N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a demandé. »

_« Je sais_. »

« Je ne plaisantes pas. Ca la foutrait _vraiment _en rogne. Tu la connais. Alors évites de le provoquer plus que nécessaire, d'ac' ? Tiens-toi tranquille, évite tout affrontement. Le must serait que t'arrives à être limite accueillant. » Elle s'interrompit un instant, et pouffa presque. « Oui bon je sais. Contente-toi de faire de ton mieux, ok ? »

« J'essaierais. Mais c'est une vraie tête à claques. »

« Brave bête. Oh. T'as commencé à établir un lien ? Non, parce que ce serait bien qu'il ait trouvé avant la réunion. Sans te faire tuer, hein. »

« J'y travaille. »

°O°

Harry reçut un deuxième message en se rendant au dîner. Il n'eut aucun doute quant à l'identité de son expéditeur. Il avait vu Malfoy exécuter un mouvement de baguette juste avant qu'il ne le reçoive. Et le crétin lui avait sourit. Moqueur. Harry était sûr qu'il avait fait exprès d'attirer son attention.

Il ouvrit le rouleau sans plus attendre. Le parchemin était présenté comme le précédent, même écriture, même sceau.

« _Enrages-tu de ne rien voir ?_

_As-tu peur d'être une fois de plus anormal, Ô anormalité de Poudlard ?_

_Il te faut un guide._

_Hais-moi, hais-moi et tu sauras._

_Je t'attends. »_

Il fronça les sourcils. Où Malfoy voulait-il en venir ? Etait-ce une provocation de plus ? Quand il leva la tête, serrant le message dans son poing, il vit une tête blonde s'éloigner à contre-courant du flot d'élèves allant dîner. Un loup marchait à ses côtés, passant au travers des élèves qu'ils croisaient. Ou plutôt disparaissant pour les éviter. L'animal s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers lui. Une fois de plus, Harry fut foudroyé par ses yeux ambre.

Il comprit. C'était une invitation. Malfoy voulait profiter du fait que tous les élèves et le personnel serait dans la Grande Salle entrain de manger, pour pouvoir le rencontrer tranquillement. Ou le zigouiller sans gêneur. Non, ça c'était _son_ plan.

« Harry ? » fit une voix sur sa droite. Dean, qui l'accompagnait sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, s'inquiétait de le voir planté comme un piqué, sans réaction.

« Prends-moi une place je reviens ! Essaye de me garder du dessert ! » prévint Harry en s'éclipsant brusquement. Il du fendre la foule à grandes enjambées pour ne pas perdre le Serpentard de vue.

Malfoy l'attendait, ô originalité suprême, à l'entrée d'une salle de classe vide. Il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur d'un geste.

Cette histoire prenait un sale côté de rendez-vous amoureux secret, songea Harry en reconnaissant une ancienne salle de métamorphose. Il retint une grimace dégoûtée à cette pensée.

Surtout, que Malfoy ne lui déclare pas sa flamme. Il en gerberait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, la fouine ? » attaqua le brun en premier.

L'attitude confiante, et sûre de lui du préfet l'agaça prodigieusement. En plus, ce crétin décérébré semblait se payer sa tête.

« Zen, Potty. Je ne pensais pas que tu appliquerais aussi vite mes instructions à la lettre ! » le calma Malfoy.

« C'est toi ! Toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as écris ce truc ?! » s'énerva Harry en brandissant la lettre froissée.

Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage, presque carnassier, en plus d'être moqueur. De la moquerie de ceux qui savent. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut voir une dentition qui tenait plus des crocs que des dents d'homme. Il du se retenir pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers le Totem de Malfoy.

Evidement, celui-ci ne pu pas le manquer, et son sourire moqueur s'accentua.

« A ton avis, Potter ? » susurra-t-il. « Je pensais avoir été assez clair pourtant. »

« Et bien tu t'es gouré pauvre demeuré ! » répliqua Harry plus violemment que prévu. Il avait réalisé que Malfoy était plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait du, et avait rectifié la chose à la seconde. Au plus grand amusement de l'autre.

« On dirait que je te fais peur d'un coup... » observa-t-il. Il fit un geste de la main englobant son Totem.

Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent. Il était très difficile de ne pas s'énerver en présence de cette fouine. Son corps réagissait toujours violemment à sa présence. Il lui donnait des envies de violences parfois incompréhensibles, même pour lui. Et l'on voyait où ça l'avait mené durant 'la Haine'.

« Tu veux que je te haïsse, Malfoy ? L'an passé ne t'a pas suffit ?! Tu veux que je te démolisse pour que tu te souviennes peut-être ? » gronda-t-il. A cet instant, les vitres de la pièce tremblèrent légèrement. Mais au lieu d'effrayer Malfoy, il parut au contraire s'en satisfaire.

« Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à craindre de toi, mon pauvre Potty. Tu te surestimes. »

Le survivant ressentit la provocation quasi physiquement. Toute l'attitude de l'autre sorcier outrageusement nonchalant, lui sortait par les pores. A cet instant, les étincelles de magies firent leur apparition, l'entourant dans un chaos de crépitement.

« Tu suintes quasiment l'impuissance. » le provoqua à nouveau Malfoy. Il sembla échanger un regard de connivence avec le loup. Son loup. Ce fut suffisant pour Harry. Il s'était déjà retenu beaucoup moins longtemps d'ensorceler sa gueule d'ange. Il ne pensa même pas à se servir de sa baguette. Dès leur entrée dans cette pièce, une sorte d'accord tacite s'était noué entre eux. Il avait su que cette entrevue se terminerait à la force de leurs poings.

Harry se laissa porter par cette rage insensée, cette haine compulsive qui porta presque son corps à la rencontre du serpent. Il voyait déjà les coups qui suivraient. Son poing s'écraser sur sa pommette, laisser des marques comme le détestait l'autre. Le suivant serait le poing de Malfoy s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Ils frapperaient aveuglément.

Leur but serait de blesser l'autre. Ils tenteraient chacune des failles de l'adversaire. La douleur serait leur guide. L'un d'eux finiraient par les jeter à terre. Ils en viendraient presque à la tentative de meurtre. Ils finiraient à l'infirmerie, quand on les trouverait enfin. Ca se passait toujours comme ça.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, rien ne se passa comme il aurait pu le prévoir. Son poing ne toucha jamais Malfoy, tout comme celui de Malfoy levé en retour. Il y eut comme deux éclairs successifs perçus uniquement du coin de l'œil.

Deux masses semblèrent jaillir des deux assaillants pour se sauter à la gorge. L'une claire aux tons gris, l'autre sombre mais beaucoup plus petite. Le choc projeta Harry, mais aussi Malfoy en arrière.

La douleur qui suivie fut mentale. Aussi fulgurante que fugace. Trop réelle pour être rêvée. Il sentit littéralement une paire de crocs s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, suivit par un grognement féroce.

Alors, Harry hoqueta, et s'écroula définitivement inconscient. Il lui sembla que Malfoy ne se portait pas mieux, mais que lui au moins ne s'évanouissait pas comme une mauviette.

°o°

Il s'éveilla au son des hurlements gracieux de Pomfresh. Sa tête le lançait douloureusement. Il grimaça en se redressant.

« Non mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ma parole ! Imaginez les dégâts qui aurait pu être occasionné si cela s'était mal passé !! »

Harry s'étonna d'être toujours étendu dans la même salle désaffectée. Celui sur qui Pomfresh passait ses nerfs s'avéra être Malfoy.

Et Malfoy ne semblait pas devoir se départir de son désintérêt coutumier. « Je savais ce que je faisais. »

Lui aussi était assis. Visiblement, elle l'examinait tout en vitupérant. Harry l'avait rarement vu aussi remontée. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle avait appris que la nouvelle invention des Weasley était responsable d'un brusque afflux à l'infirmerie.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?! »

Un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Une masse noire perçue du coin de l'œil. Harry se désintéressa totalement de la conversation. Il tourna vivement la tête, et se figea en constatant que cette fois-ci, il pouvait contempler pleinement sa vision sans que celle-ci ne se sauve.

Le loup couché à ses côtés bailla avec conviction, révélant une dentition honorable.

« Tout s'est bien passé non ? » Malfoy désigna Harry d'un mouvement d'épaule. Le brun observait son Totem avec une tête aussi hallucinée qu'émerveillée.

°o°

Certes, son garrot était plus petit que Malfoy.

Certes, il faisait un peu efflanqué .

Mais il avait de magnifiques prunelles semblables aux siennes. D'un vert envoûtant, peut-être plus sombre.

Sa fourrure sombre tirant sur le noir donnait envie d'y plonger les mains pour l'ébouriffer encore plus. Sa truffe sombre paraissait humide, comme une vraie.

Sa queue se balançait paresseusement, comme une vraie.

Son poitrail portait quelques marques d'un combat récent. Les traces de l'affrontement avec Malfoy. Rien de bien sérieux. Jusque quelques poils manquant.

Et les poils gris parsemant son oreille, et bien, paraissait tout aussi réel que le reste de sa fourrure.

Harry s'attendait presque à trouver des touffes de poils sur son passage.

En fait, il paraissait surtout plus jeune, et peut-être chétif, que le Totem de Malfoy.

Et le sorcier n'arrivait pas à en être déçu. Il se reconnaissait en ce loup imparfait. Il ne trouvait pas de raisons pour être déçu. Il était même admiratif. Et bizarrement soulagé.

Complet.

Il sourit. Et le regard du loup sembla lui répondre.

Au final, ni Malfoy, ni lui, n'héritèrent d'une retenue ou d'une quelconque punition. L'air béat qu'Harry s'était coltiné durant l'heure suivante, et qui avait inquiété ses camarades de dortoirs, y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Son absence de vitupérations rituelles envers Malfoy aussi.

°o°

Le ciel était parsemé de nuages en filigrane d'où perçaient les premières étoiles. Les premières feuilles pointaient leur nez dans les arbres. La température douce annonçait le printemps. Une brise fraîche berçait agréablement les derniers joueurs encore dans les airs.

Ce fut une séance d'entraînement comme ils les aimaient. Intense et productive. Ils tenaient à peine sur leurs pieds une fois revenus au sol, plus épuisés qu'après un match. Ils étaient largement satisfaits, on le voyait à leur manière de rentrer aux vestiaires le balai sur l'épaule. Ils ne se pressaient pas malgré l'heure tardive.

Harry fut le dernier à redescendre, presque à contrecoeur. Il adorait voler dans un ciel comme celui-ci. Quand il volait assez haut, il passait à travers les nuages les plus bas, y laissant une marque.

En plus d'empester comme les autres, il était aussi trempé. Un sentiment de bien-être dominait la fatigue.

Quand il rentra enfin aux vestiaires, Ron était déjà parti, lui qui traînait pourtant le plus sous la douche. L'attrapeur ouvrit son casier, et sortit ses changes avant d'y ranger son précieux balai.

Une main le saisit par le poignet, et le tira, brusquement, le plaqua contre le mur adjacent. Une bouche couvrit la sienne, une odeur, une sensation familière. Une fragrance mentholée.

Harry se ressaisit, et repoussa fermement celui qui l'embrassait avec conviction. « Hum... Anthony, on n'avait pas dit qu'on arrêtait ? »

(2) Le serdaigle, car il s'agissait en effet d'un serdaigle de septième année, eut un sourire pas du tout repentant. Il se pencha, et profita de sa défense inexistante pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Furtivement. Presque avec la tendresse des amants.

« Si. Mais c'est toi qui traînes après votre entraînement. Je m'occupe de l'intrus dans nos vestiaires. »

Son amant, il ne l'était pas.

Son ami, non plus.

Anthony avait été préfet en cinquième année puis membre de l'AD. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Un autre Serdaigle ayant eut le poste de préfet l'année suivante, il s'était présenté dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme poursuiveur. Il était devenu leur stratège. A la connaissance d'Harry, les serdaigles étaient bien les seuls à avoir un stratège.

Il ne savait plus comment c'était venu. Ils s'étaient de suite appréciés. Anthony était...séduisant. Une beauté sévère, et mystérieuse. La beauté d'un bon élève. Des cheveux châtains courts, une stature élancée plus grande qu'Harry, de fines lunettes rectangulaires, un regard d'un bleu tirant sur le noir, et son uniforme toujours impeccable contrairement à une majorité d'élèves.

Et surtout, malgré son apparent de sérieux inapprochable, Anthony celui qui avait entamé cet étrange jeu de séduction. Harry n'était pas sortit avec lui. On ne pouvait pas appeler ce qui s'était passé ainsi. Une sorte de jeu. Deux garçons s'embrassant en cachettes à chaque recoin de couloirs. Une atmosphère complice, malicieuse, un brin canaille, une louche sensuelle. Rien de sérieux. Il embrassait très bien.

« Ca paie bien le poste de stratège ? » s'enquit Harry sans s'éloigner.

Des gens peuvent vous attirer sans raison sensée, physiquement bien sûr, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus. Cependant pas suffisamment pour appeler ça de l'amour, et trop pour être de l'amitié.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu définir l'exacte nature de leur relation. Trop légère pour être qualifier vulgairement de 'copains de baise', trop respectueuse aussi. Trop câline pour être amis, pas assez réfléchie non plus. L'attrait de l'aventure.

Pour être honnête, Anthony lui avait déjà demandé. De sortir pour de bon avec lui. Leur relation était pour le moins étrange, et indéfinie. Sa nature de Serdaigle avait fini par être titillée par cette relation qu'elle ne pouvait ni étiqueter, ni maîtriser.

Anthony s'éloigna le premier. S'il était là, les joueurs de sa maison n'allaient pas tarder. Fraterniser avec l'ennemi un jour d'entraînement pouvait être suspect.

« Et bien, j'ai le droit à une place privilégiée dans les tribunes, et quand on gagne j'ai droit à une part de gâteau en plus. »

La conversation était légère. Harry ne se souvenait avoir déjà eut une véritable conversation sérieuse avec lui. Même lorsqu'il avait décidé d'arrêter leur…relation ?

Il enfila sa robe de sorcier. « Cool. Pas mal la stratégie contre serpentard. » Il finit de boutonner sa robe.

« Pas mal ton Totem. Tu es aussi beau que je l'espérais. »

Harry lui sourit. En ce moment, ce sujet était celui qui l'enchantait le plus, et le plus facilement. « Merci. » Il salua Anthony et son faucon, et partit. (**3)**

°o°

Une carte colorée qui s'ouvre en une explosion de confettis multicolores. Tonks. Son lit était plein de minuscules bouts de couleurs. Elle allait lui payer ça. Les couleurs dansaient sous son écriture un peu brouillonne. Il fut obligé d'immobiliser un balai miniature qui l'empêchait de lire correctement.

_« Hi, mon souffre douleur préféré !_

_La séance d'entraînement de ce week end est annulée._

_Tu dois t'en douter._

_Le directeur m'a prévenu pour toi._

_FELICITATION !_

( La couleur des lettres changeait périodiquement.)

_Avant que tu me demandes, il est évident que je te servirais d'alibi mon louveteau !_

_J'ai hâte de voir sa bouille._

_Tonks. »_

Evidement. Il aurait du s'en douter. Au moment, où il commençait à paniquer sévère pour trouver un alibi valable, on lui en fournissait un sur un plateau. Il chopa d'un geste vif la queue du hibou de l'auror, lui arrachant quelques plumes au passage. L'animal aussi maladroit que sa propriétaire était connu pour les coiffures excentriques qu'elle lui faisait porter. Il avait présentement les plumes bleues. Un moldu aurait appelé la SPA...

°o°

Peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour et aller voir Pomfresh. Son ventre était assez agité et douloureux. Elle serait sûrement ravie d'avoir un cobaye à _soulager_ pour le week-end. L'estomac noué, le sang pulsant à ses tempes, la bouche sèche… Harry collectionnait tous les symptômes d'une anxiété croissante. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu. Il était un fier et fort Gryffondor qui allait dignement se réfugier à l'infirmerie. Enfin, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il rajusta la sangle de son sac à dos, et pressa le pas. Le couloir aux cents tableaux était un fin fond du premier étage. Un couloir qui avait la fâcheuse manie de faire tourner en rond les visiteurs pour qu'ils admirent chaque tableau de sa galerie.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait les Clans. La sale impression que cette histoire, de Clans merveilleux qui comblaient tout vos désirs même inconscients, lui réservait des surprises. Il était allé voir Pomfresh dans le courant de la semaine. Juste pour la supplier de lui fournir plus d'informations sur les Clans. Il avait eut l'impression qu'il pourrait en obtenir de l'infirmière.

Il s'était trompé.

Devant ses questions, elle avait eut le même air gêné qu'Hermione. Elle s'était excusée mais il lui était impossible de dévoiler quoique ce soit. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, et semblait persuadée que déroger à la règle, même en absence de témoins, aurait des conséquences terribles pour ses relations avec son Clan.

C'était hallucinant.

A 18h01, il s'arrêta devant le couloir, fixant son étendue vide, indécis. Devait-il s'y engager, ou attendre bien sagement qu'on vienne le chercher ? Une nervosité incompréhensible. Pourquoi se soucier autant d'une rencontre qui ne pourrait rien lui apporter ? D'abord, il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas avoir de Clan. Ensuite, avec Malfoy dans ses rangs, et une convocation aussi pompeuse, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur la sympathie, et le pourcentage de 'fréquentabilité' (4) de ces nouveaux compagnons. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait choisir.

Son totem la repéra visiblement avant lui. La silhouette de Malfoy adossée entre deux tableaux. Il semblait l'attendre. Ô surprise. Ô joie. Ô désespoir. Lui n'avait pas de sac. Décroisant ses bras, il se redressa à sa vue, clairement ennuyé.

« Tu es en retard, Potty. »

« C'est ta montre qui n'est pas à l'heure, Malfoy. »

Loin de se chicaner comme nos deux ennemis, leurs totems s'observaient. Se tournant autour l'un l'autre, tout en restant à une distance respectable, ils s'inspectaient mutuellement. Ils semblaient reconnaître celui qui l'avait déjà mordu ou griffé, mais ne se sautaient pas à la gorge, ne montraient pas les crocs. Eux n'avaient aucune hostilité dans leur attitude. Juste de la curiosité.

Bien sûr, leur manière d'agir différait complètement, reflétant le caractère de leur sorcier. Tandis que le loup de Malfoy gardait un air qui se voulait d'une royale indifférence, de celui qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à la curiosité vulgaire des simples d'esprits ; celui d'Harry en revanche avait tout du jeune loup joueur et plein d'énergie.

Harry et Malfoy s'étaient observés comme s'ils allaient se jeter dessus dans la minute. L'atmosphère entre eux était devenue électrique. Puis tout aussi brusquement, l'un comme l'autre s'étaient non pas détendus, mais résigné à ne pas exploser la face de l'autre. A faire en sorte de coopérer à distance le temps nécessaire. Tant qu'ils se seraient utiles.

Malfoy fouilla sous le col de sa robe, et en sortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon. Une sorte de disque en argent, qu'Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir avant que la main du blond ne se referme dessus. Il détacha la chaîne d'un geste sec, et tendit le poing, l'incitant probablement à tenir la chaîne qui s'en échappait.

« Ceci est un portoloin, Potter. Même toi, tu devrais savoir t'en servir. Il va nous mener au refuge du Clan. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se servir de portoloin dans Poudlard. »

D'après le reniflement très aristocratique du préfet, il considérait sa remarque comme inutile voire profondément débile. Autant pour lui, le survivant se demanda comment il pourrait se retenir d'écrabouiller ce visage trop fin avant la fin de sa visite.

« On a l'autorisation du vieux, évidemment ! » Malfoy bougea sa main, agacé. « Tu te dépêches ou on part demain ? »

Harry finit par saisit la chaîne à contrecoeur. Trouvant ainsi sur raison pour ne pas répliquer. Bientôt, un tiraillement familier au nombril lui signala qu'ils quittaient Poudlard.

Il y eut une chute.

Tout ce qu'il pensa avant de s'affaler dans la neige, fut qu'il avait les portoloins et leurs créateurs en horreur. D'une secousse, Malfoy récupéra sa chaîne, et la rattacha sans plus se préoccuper de bonhomme de neige qui l'accompagnait. Il commença à s'éloigner, ses chaussures de villes crissant dans l'épais manteau de neige. Une légère buée s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte lorsqu'il pesta.

« Par Salazar, grouille-toi Potty, je me les pèle ! » Aucun des deux n'avaient pris de tenues adaptées à ce mauvais temps.

Alors, Harry releva péniblement la tête. Clignant des yeux pour ôter la neige de ses cils, il souffla pour dégager aussi ses lunettes qu'il essuya d'une main gelée. Devant ses yeux s'étendait une immense clairière enneigée entourée d'une forêt dense. Au fond de cette clairière, à côté d'une mare gelée, se dressait une sorte de cabane de chasseur. Faite de planches, et de tôles, elle ne devait pas comporter plus d'une pièce, et sonnait comme la maison hantée de la sorcière dans les contes de fée.

Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis décida qu'il ne cauchemardait pas.

Et Malfoy se dirigeait bel et bien vers cette cabane de fortune en soufflant sur ses mains glacées.

Harry se releva, secouant sa robe pour enlever les plaques de neiges. Le froid l'attaqua aussitôt.

« Putain, Malfoy, où est-ce que tu nous as envoyé ?! »

°o°

Malfoy ouvrait la marche. Le couloir sombre dans lequel ils marchaient était éclairé par des rangées de torches flottant sur les murs. Harry avait beau se tordre le cou, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le plafond. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient dans cette cabane délabrée.

Le préfet avec frappé deux coups, sur la porte. Elle avait tremblé sous l'impact, et s'était ouverte dans un grincement. Alors, un Harry ahuri avait découvert un hall immense, au plafond haut et décoré. La pièce était sombre, comme si l'on voulait lui dissimuler la véritable nature des lieux. En face d'eux, deux escaliers en marbre de chaque côté d'une porte menaient au premier étage, que le blond avait ignoré, leur préférant cette porte discrète. Derrière cette porte se trouvait le couloir où Harry se trouvait actuellement.

Il avait vraiment cru que Malfoy s'était payé sa tête et l'avait entraîné dans un coin tranquille pour le tuer, ou qu'il avait lamentablement foiré son sort et les avait perdu en pleine forêt. Il avait oublié les miracles de la magie. Cette cabane empestait la magie.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Harry intrigué.

« Les autres ? » Malfoy renifla. « Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait t'accueillir aussi facilement ? »

« Ta gueule face de rat. »

« Ouhou, Potty sort ses griffes ! » se moqua le Serpentard. « Ne comptes pas les voir avant d'être accepté. Si tu l'es bien sûr… »

Et plus aucun des deux ne voulu parler. Harry parce qu'il était occuper à serrer les dents pour se calmer, et Malfoy et bien Malfoy…

Enfin, Malfoy s'arrêta. Devant un large porte à double battant. Elle était faite d'un bois clair, et sculptée de motifs de végétaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, un étrange sourire aux lèvres devant sa légère appréhension.

Enfin, il se décida à tirer sur les poignées dorées. Et Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il s'écartait pour le laisser passer disparaissant dans l'ombre. La pièce était encore plus sombre que les autres parties visitées.

Une grande table l'accueillit. Eclairée par en dessous par magie, et d'un simple chandelier, il devina que sept chaises l'entouraient, vides. Une huitième occupait le bout de la table, la seule éclairée, la seule occupée.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Un loup blanc, majestueux, fier, le fixait, assis aux côtés de la silhouette.

La personne occupant le siège se pencha légèrement en avant, pour permettre à la chandelle d'éclairer son visage. Ses coudes posés sur la table, ses mains gantées de blanc étaient croisées à la hauteur de son visage.

Un visage familier.

Devant la stupeur visible du gryffondor, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Le mouvement de recul d'Harry ne lui échappa pas, et ne la fit sourire que plus. Ses cheveux scintillaient doucement à la lueur des flammes.

« V…vous ! » finit par souffler l'adolescent profondément choqué.

« Bienvenu parmi nous Monsieur Potter. » susurra une voix de velours.

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, ici finit ce chapitre. Le prochain sera pleinement consacré à son Clan. Je sais qu'il se fait attendre, mais je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,_

_Kisu à tous !_

_Lia

* * *

_

**Merci à tous ceux** **et celles qui m'ont reviewé pour le chapitre précédent : Chleom, Lisha0401, Ornaluca, Kathe **(tu vas le voir dans ce chap :) ),** Lunicorne, Jully Reed, Ash of Mine, La rose de minuit, Sinelune,Leviatoune, Ginnii, Haru **(Il peut le voir parce que Malfoy ne cache pas son Totem.)** Zaika, Egwene Al' Vere, Alpo, Cèdre, Thealie, Lady Shadow Cassandra,Veuve noire **(dans ce chapitre.)

**Et enfin, merci à ceux qui suivent tout en restant silencieux :)

* * *

**

(1) J'ai une folle envie de dire à Binns de ne pas se fatiguer, car je suis presque sûre que beaucoup de lecteurs eux-même ne lisent pas ce qu'il raconte. xp Bien sûr, toutes ces données sont tirées de mon univers Hp à moi, et non à JK, et il est certains que certaines d'ente elles seront 'importantes' pour le futur de cette fic.

(2) Anthony Goldstein, élève de Serdaigle, préfet en cinquième année, membre de l'AD, voilà tout ce que je connais de lui. Apparu dans le 5° tome. Je n'en sais pas plus, et ainsi je peux le modeler comme je le souhaite. Donc, inutile de chercher à faire le lien avec le véritable personnage de JKR. Pour moi, son Totem est un faucon. Pour info, il est devenu adulte pendant les vacances d'été. Il est donc en quelque sorte l'aîné d'Harry.

(3) Attention note importante ! 

Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur l'attitude d'Harry qui accepte super facilement d'être gay –apparemment-, et qui presque n'hésiteraient pas à s'afficher, je vous demanderais d'attendre encore 2 ou 3 chapitre. Vous comprendrez la raison de son comportement pour le moins étrange. Merciii

(4) Encore un nouveau mot. Mais je n'allais pas mettre « le pourcentage traduisant leur aptitude à être fréquentable. » Un peu long comme expression, non ?


	5. 4, La tanière des Loups, Partie 1

**Auteur:** Lia

**Disclaimer:** -L'univers et les personnes d'HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

- Par contre, nouveaux persos et nouvelles notions sont ma propriété.

**Spoiler:** Comme vous allez certainement le remarquer, je dévirais un peu des tomes, et ne prendrais pas en compte le T6.

**Rating**:Pour le moment T. En comptant large.( Se sens pousser des envies de M pour cette fic --)

Avertissement: Cette fic contiendra du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations entre hommes.

- Dans un registre moindre, je tiens à signaler que le caractère des personnages finira par dériver légèrement, je pense.

**Couple principal:** HPDM

**Couples secondaires** : Fond de Anthony G./HP. Lucille/Gwendal

**Résumé :** HPDM « Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand. » Qui mieux que les sorciers pour comprendre cette phrase ? Eux qui ne savent réellement ce qu'ils sont qu'une fois majeur. Le traité de Tolérance Commune pour les mineurs, le plus grand secret du monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce donc ?

_Note:_ Je vois des loups partout ! Enfiiiiin ! Depuis le moment que je voulais arriver à cette partie-là, que je vous l'agitais sous le nez muhuhuhuhu ! Je suis sou-la-gée. J'espère que la meute telle que je me l'imagine vous séduira autant que moi. _( Oui, toujours ma crainte de cette sensation de déjà-vu, on ne me refera pas !)_ Mais je les aime mes loups. (_ Même s'ils sont devenus bizarres.)_

_A propos du chap. _Des explications dans ce chap. Encore. C'est un chap. de transition. De toute façon, ça fera sûrement toujours partie de la ligne de la fic, hu ? .Le clan n'est…presque plus ce qu'il est prévu d'être. Il était beaucoup plus _bisounours and sex_ au départ.

J'avais mal calculé la taille du passage chez la Meute, du coup ce couillon m'a complètement surprise et noyée. D'où ce temps _incroyaaaable_( ça et le bac yupi) pour vous l'envoyer. Donc, il sera en deux parties. Deux parties que sur le clan. Contents ?

* * *

Rappel de la fin du trois : 

Une grande table l'accueillit. Eclairée par en dessous par magie, et d'un simple chandelier, il devina que sept chaises l'entouraient, vides. Une huitième occupait le bout de la table, la seule éclairée, la seule occupée.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Un loup blanc, majestueux, fier, le fixait, assis aux côtés de la silhouette.

La personne occupant le siège se pencha légèrement en avant, pour permettre à la chandelle d'éclairer son visage. Ses coudes posés sur la table, ses mains gantées de blanc étaient croisées à la hauteur de son visage.

Un visage familier.

Devant la stupeur visible du gryffondor, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Le mouvement de recul d'Harry ne lui échappa pas, et ne la fit sourire que plus. Ses cheveux scintillaient doucement à la lueur des flammes.

« V…vous ! » finit par souffler l'adolescent profondément choqué.

« Bienvenu parmi nous Monsieur Potter. » susurra une voix de velours.

**

* * *

**

_La tanière des Loups ( 1.2)_

Des parents versés dans la magie, souvent noire, attirés par le pouvoir et la puissance, nombres de mariages arrangés à travers les siècles et encore aujourd'hui, d'associations profitables à la famille, d'investissements et de coffres remplis d'or, de places au Ministère et à toutes les places influentes de la société. Une famille puissante, donc le tronc principal était localisé en Angleterre, et dont le dernier patriarche était un partisan reconnu et incarcéré de Voldemort. La famille Malfoy, Harry ne l'ignorait plus, alliait richesse et puissance, acquise par l'expérience et les relations du à la 'pureté' de leur sang si ancienne. En dehors de ce père qu'il avait lui-même fait condamner, deux autres membres de cette famille résidaient en Angleterre. A sa connaissance. Le plus jeune l'observait dans son dos, à son plus grand désespoir, certainement avec son dédain si supérieur et si habituel. Et le dernier…La dernière personne était une femme d'une élégance rare, distinguée pour ne pas dire racée tant par le physique que par son maintient, sa présence évoquait ce qu'avait du être celle des aristocrate aux temps forts de la monarchie. Narcissa Malfoy était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver à cette place. Quitte à imaginer un Malfoy comme Chef de Clan, il aurait parié sur ce père si arrogant, si serpentard, malgré l'improbabilité d'une invasion…

Son sourire moqueur, Draco le tenait de sa mère. On le disait clone de Lucius Malfoy, mais lui qui l'avait si souvent observé, reconnaissait en cette femme ce qu'il avait auparavant remarqué chez son fils. Il ne fut pas sûr de préférer cette ressemblance. L'idée de Malfoy junior acquérant au fils des années cette prestance, était tout bonnement _effrayante_ par la pensée de ce que lui en ferait. Il ne voulait tout simplement _pas_ le concevoir.

Même Loup, qui depuis qu'il lui était apparut s'était comporté comme un jeune garnement intenable et insatiable de curiosité, s'était calmé. Il observait Mrs Malfoy la tête comiquement penchée. Même si Harry savait que Loup était lui, son Totem, une simple partie de son être qui avait eut l'idée saugrenue de se mettre à gambader gaiement hors de son crâne et bien…Loup était Loup. L'adolescent ne reniait pas ses attitudes, mais Loup agissait avec une telle liberté ! Il n'avait lui-même aucun contrôle sur ses actions. Et Harry avait pourtant essayé, ne récoltant qu'un reniflement amusé de la part de Loup.

Il observa cette sorcière de noble famille, de noble rang, vêtu d'une robe de qualité d'un bleu étrangement chatoyant. Elle était le 'chef de cette Meute'. Il se rappela la décision qui était la sienne, et qui soudain lui était difficile à énoncer.

« Je ne veux pas. » annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Loup couina, et lui donna un coup de patte dans la cheville, mais il l'ignora. Loup voulait avoir d'autres loups avec qui jouer. Comme lui. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas. Surtout pas avec des Malfoy. Des mangemorts.

Avec élégance, Madame Malfoy arqua un fin sourcil. Elle lui rappela une fois de plus ce fils haït. Il la maudit. Cette femme, malgré son âge, il devait le reconnaître, était non pas diablement belle, _avec ce genre de femmes ce terme paraîtrait presque vulgaire_, extraordinairement gracieuse conviendrait mieux. D'un mouvement de gant blanc, elle l'incita à expliciter sa déclaration. Il était sûr qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

« Je refuse. De rejoindre votre Clan. »

Il y eut une exclamation furieuse derrière lui. Il sentit Draco prêt à fondre sur lui, et l'ensorceler jusqu'à ce qu'il agonise longuement, comme s'il avait intenté à sa propre personne. « Potter ! Espèce de sale crétin, qu'est-ce qui te permet de- ! »

« Draco. » coupa la voix ferme de sa ferme. Froide comme une lame dont on percevrait la présence contre sa gorge. « Langage. »

Elle avait quitté tout amusement, et n'était plus qu'une mère qui réprimandait son fils. Mais pas seulement, réalisa ensuite Harry, il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus subtilement supérieur dans son attitude. De celui qui domine à celui qui obéit.

« Sors. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le serpentard se tendit derrière Harry. Leur prochaine rencontre serait sûrement bercée par sa vexation d'avoir reçu réprimandes et ordres de sa mère devant son ennemi juré. Ils allaient encore se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Résister parut tenter Draco, mais les portes se refermèrent malgré tout sur lui. Sur eux. Et Harry se retrouva seul avec Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, femme de Lucius Malfoy. Chef du Clan qui était le sien et qu'il refusait d'intégrer.

°o°

Dans un endroit plus chaleureux, plus peuplé aussi, quelques loups paressaient devant l'âtre crépitant d'une cheminée. Des murmures semblables à mélodie se faisaient entendre, pas un plus fort qu'un autre, comme par crainte de briser cette quiétude. Quelques personnes discutaient, dans l'attente des nouvelles de l'intronisation, ou non, de ce nouveau. Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qui ce passait en ce moment. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, ni les autres avant eux. C'était la tradition.

La petite dérobée porte du fond, celle que l'on confondait avec la tapisserie du mur et que n'empruntaient que les particuliers, s'ouvrit à la volée sur une créature furieuse. Elle portait des vêtements de qualités, coupés par un tailleur sorcier de grande renommée, et du tissu de première main.

« Enfoiré de Potter ! » fulminait encore Draco. Une furie claire passait et repassait entre ses jambes, dans le même état.

Un loup bailla, ouvrit un œil, jetant un regard vaguement intéressé à la raison de ce remue-ménage. Les conversations s'interrompirent dans un silence pesant, et un échange de regards des plus tendu. Une tension perceptible fit quitter leur léthargie aux Totems, les uns à la suite des autres.

Finalement, centre de l'attention générale, Draco se contenta de jeter des coups d'œils renfrognés à la ronde, et de garder ses grondements pour lui. Il était un accord tacite entre les membres, qui interdisait à qui que ce soit de parler du nouveau, au sein de cette pièce, avant que le chef de la Meute ne soit rendre son verdict public. Il était le plus jeune ici, et face à ses aînées il n'allait pas risquer d'enfreindre un tel accord, à un tel moment. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui, s'attarder jusqu'à être sûrs qu'il ne commettrait pas d'autres d'impairs. Le blond était chez lui ici. Il n'avait jamais été autant chez lui qu'ici. Mais il y avait des règles à respecter.

Lentement, les murmures reprirent, circonspects. Son caractère volcanique était connu de tous. Sa relation conflictuelle avec Potter également. Il avait suffisamment fait savoir sa joie à l'idée de sa venue. On lui passa son explosion, tout en continuant de le surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Draco dépassa un couple tendrement enlacé, bercé par les flammes orangées. Il se laissa tomber dans le seul fauteuil de libre, et rongea son frein. Incroyablement frustré par cette situation.

Une silhouette se leva, et s'étira en baillant avec une impolitesse flagrante, puis se laissa tomber comme une masse sur ses cuisses en lui arrachant un grognement. Une main pinça le nez aristocratique.

L'autre penché sur lui, à une proximité que n'aurait dénié un amant, lui souriait. « Aow, mon louveteau est un éternel boudeur hum ? »

« Ta gueule ! Cet enfoiré de Potter… »

Pourtant, malgré sa posture alanguie, visiblement taquine, Draco sentit l'aura lourde, et dangereuse qui l'entourait.

« Je.Ne.Veux.Pas.Savoir. » susurra l'autre dans un complaisant. « Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas mon louveteau en sucre ? » Un contraste d'autant plus effrayant que malgré avec sa voix douce, il se retenait visiblement de lui lancer quelques sorts horribles.

Draco déglutit, mais ne répliqua pas.

La première règle qui vous était inculquée lorsque vous rejoigniez la Meute, était bien cruelle. Elle disait que les morsures entre membres étaient fréquentes. Que ceux qui semblaient les plus délurés et libérés pouvaient être les plus dangereux, respecter les traditions les plus inattendues venant d'eux, et faire preuve d'une férocité effrayante. Combien de fois en avait-il fait la douloureuse expérience depuis sa propre intronisation ? Il avait mit du temps à comprendre que les choses étaient différentes ici. Il n'était plus au manoir, à Poudlard, ou dans sa cour de serpentards. Ici, tout était différent. Il était dans leur monde. Celui de la Meute.

°o°

« Alors, monsieur Potter, allez vous me révéler la raison de ce refus catégorique ? »

La dame souriait. Les yeux bleus, trop, de son Totem ne le quittaient pas. Ce fut au tour du survivant de déglutir très glorieusement. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise et se faire punir par la maîtresse d'école. Sentiment ou inquiétude qui n'avait bien sûr aucune raison d'être, c'était juste l'influence de Loup. La mauvaise influence de Loup qui semblait avoir hérité de sa naïveté.

Harry prit une courte et discrète inspiration. Il était un gryffondor. L'écusson, qu'il portait presque dix mois sur douze, en témoignait. « Je refuse d'intégrer un Clan. Quel qu'il soit. » Il croisa mentalement les doigts avant de révéler la suite. « Je ne veux impliquer personne avec Voldemort. »

La dame eut un sourire indulgent. « Vous êtes bien présomptueux Monsieur Potter. Mais c'est une intention louable que de vouloir protéger les autres. Néanmoins… »

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. De froid ou de cette appréhension que cette femme lui inspirait, il n'aurait su le dire. Par prudence, il les dissimula dans son dos.

« Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout. Vous ne voulez pas être dans un clan de mangemorts, je me trompe ? »

Il sentait sa baguette le brûler dans la poche de sa cape, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il lui suffisait de l'attraper si les choses tournaient mal, si Narcissa s'avérait être comme son mari, si…Mais le loup blanc n'était pas menaçant. Il était tranquille au côté de sa maîtresse, s'il l'observait, il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans son examen. Aussi, Harry choisit de réfléchir pour une fois avant d'agir, et de ne pas se mettre à dos une sorcière plus expérimentée et qui dans un duel avait plus de chance de lui faire manger le sol tout en se remaquillant, qu'Harry de l'écorcher. Surtout qu'il était dans le repère de la Meute. Surtout.

Alors, il hocha prudemment la tête, priant pour ne pas se tromper. Peut-être était-ce le jour de bonté du Lord…

Son rire même était clair et distingué, parfumé de cette ironie caractéristique de la famille Malfoy. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de la faire rire. Harry ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Devait-il se vexer ? Quand son rire cessa, elle le couva d'un regard bizarrement indulgent, voire tendre. Il lui fit plus peur qu'un regard menaçant.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous assure qu'aucun d'entre nous… » Elle insista. « … aucun n'est mangemort et ne le sera jamais. » Il cligna une première fois des yeux. Elle sourit satisfaite. « Et il n'a jamais été prévu de vous intégrer à mon Clan. »

Et il cligna à nouveau des yeux, cette fois complètement déconcerté. « Pardon ? »

D'un geste de sa baguette et d'un sort, un service à thé en porcelaine accompagné de petits gâteaux se matérialisa. D'un autre sort, la chaise à sa droite se recula en une invitation évidente. « Asseyez-vous, que je vous explique la situation présente. »

Il y prit place avec une certaine hésitation. Raide. Le brun devait reconnaître qu'il en avait besoin. D'explications. Et même s'il était soulagé que ce problème de Clan soit résolu, il était en même temps d'une manière incompréhensible et douloureusement déçu. Loup posa sa truffe -immatérielle- sur sa cuisse. Il regarda un thé parfumé remplir lentement sa tasse à anse bleue.

« J'ai cru comprendre que votre nourrice n'était pas très compétente…Toutefois elle a du vous expliquer l'évolution des Clans à travers les siècles. »

Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait connaître Miss April. Il lui avait semblé que ce genre de choses était plus ou moins confidentiel…En même temps, sa dévouée nourrice n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreux appels. Aussi, se contenta-t-il d'une réponse prudente. « Je crois… »

« Nous avons toujours été contre cette _dégénérescence_ de la place des Clans dans la société. » Ses yeux étincelèrent. « Entendons-nous bien, nous ne sommes pas contre le progrès, mais pas celui-là. Pour nous préserver, nous prônons la neutralité la plus complète… »

C'était bien un comportement de Serpentard que de refuser de s'impliquer ! Mais en même temps…Les Clans étaient, semblait-il, beaucoup plus anciens, et cela était surtout une raison de plus pour qu'Harry n'intègre pas ce Clan. Avec lui cette neutralité volerait en éclat. Il devinait difficile de tenir de telles conditions au sein des tensions qui pouvaient animer le monde sorcier. Si leur neutralité avait tenue jusqu'ici, Voldemort ne la tolèrerait plus avec sa Némésis dans leurs rangs.

« …Certains d'entre nous ont leurs familles pratiquantes de magies sombres, d'autres vous semblerons plus lumineux. _Cela ne nous concerne pas._ Ces limites sont assez facilement posées. »

Il était aussi facile pour le gryffondor de comprendre que ce Clan pouvait aider à comprendre l'entourage familial à être plus compréhensif avec leurs envies de neutralité. Les perspectives que cela ouvrait à son imagination fertile lui arrachèrent presque un frisson.

Un regard métallique se darda sur lui. « Vous Harry, vous nous avez posé un grand problème à la découverte de votre Totem. Votre acceptation ou votre rejet reviendrait à choisir l'un des deux camps. »

Evidement. Il était l'Elu. L'étendard de la Lumière. Le Gryffy de Dumby. Le baby killer de Voldemort. Il l'avait bien comprit. Du bout de son doigt, il fit tourner sa tasse, songeur. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Une poussée plus forte fit vaciller la porcelaine, et menaça de renverser le thé dans sa soucoupe assortie. Il avait conscience d'être soudain impoli. Il poussa l'attitude jusqu'au bout.

Harry Potter jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Provocateur. « Vous souhaitez que j'annonce partout que _je_ refuse de moi-même d'intégrer votre Clan ? »

« Tout à fait. » Son aplomb l'ébranla, lui qui était persuadé que les rôles auraient du être inversés. « Le proposer vous honore. »

Cette fois-ci Harry faillit s'étouffer. Un tel sans-gêne était digne des stratagèmes du directeur de Poudlard ! Au moins, elle ne poussa pas l'hypocrisie jusqu'à lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide…

« Cela fera vous de manière officielle un 'Loup Solitaire'. C'est assez courant. Les personnes aux Totems Loups oscillent entre besoin de l'autre, et besoin de solitude. Certaines personnalités ne supportent pas le principe de meute. »

Harry remua pensivement sa petite cuillère faisant tinter la porcelaine. « Le problème ne se posera pas pour moi. » objecta-t-il lentement, presque avec regret.

« Ce n'est pas si évident. » fut la réponse mystérieuse de la dame.

Il leva les yeux. Surpris. « Comment cela ? »

« Il me fallait vous voir pour me prétendre être apte à vous juger Harry Potter. Pour être honnête… » Son regard le parcourut lentement, et il semblait loin d'être appréciatif. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire de vous. Non. Aucune. Néanmoins, il était évident, que je ne pouvais vous juger comme tout autre nouveau…»

« Mais vous avez dit… »

Avant qu'il ne lui demande où diable elle voulait en venir puisque son cas était déjà réglé, et objecte que si elle tenait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie il n'était pas très enthousiaste, elle l'interrompit. « Ce que tous ont oubliés, reléguant les Clans au statut de simples organisations, est que nous étions de véritables mondes avec règles de vies et coutumes. »

« Que voulez- vous…»

« Moi, Narcissa Malfoy, Chef du Clan Des Loups vous reconnaît comme l'un des miens. » La déclaration solennelle figea le gryffondor.

« Pardon ? »

« Laisser un louveteau comme vous seul, serait renier nos préceptes. Le monde n'a pas à le savoir. »

Elle se leva, fière, dans un bruissement de tissu, son loup dans ses pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux, déversant un flot de lumière aveuglante dans la pièce si sombre. Ils étaient presque sortis, que le survivant n'avait toujours pas bronché, immobile. Ce fut Loup qui le premier poussa un jappement joyeux.

Il avait un Clan.

Et l''humain en était encore à se demander ce qui venait de se produire, et comment cela avait-il bien pu se produire, s'il avait croisé les jumeaux Weasley dernièrement ou consommé quelque substance suspecte.

°o°

Son sac flottait derrière lui, car Mrs Malfoy avait semblé horrifiée rien qu'à la mention du garçon le portant. Peut-être était-ce un acte vulgaire trop proche du commun pour une créature si raffinée. Ou alors il y avait une signification, dans le simple fait de porter un sac rempli de changes, qui lui échappait totalement. Les recommandations de la dame résonnaient comme de lointains échos dans son esprit. Préceptes pour sa sauvegarde au sein de la Meute. Elle avait été claire là-dessus. Et lui s'était demandé si elle plaisantait, où si finalement, elle voulait sa mort elle aussi. Sait-on jamais, la liste d'attente était déjà longue.

« Il y a peu de règles pour un Louveteau, mais tu te dois de les suivre. Tu _es_ le Louveteau. Le Louveteau est le dernier né de la Meute. Attends-toi à être le plus taquiné par les plus anciens. Tu _dois_ le respect à tous. Aux plus anciens en particuliers. Respecte _chaque_ règle que l'on t'enseignera. Chaque commandement d'un ancien _est_ une règle. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua son air légèrement perdu. Ses traits se firent plus doux.

« Bien sûr, tu es nouveau. On s'attend à ce que tu fasses des erreurs. Demande. Surtout soit toi-même. Le pire affront que tu puisses faire ici, est d'être celui que tu joues à être à l'extérieur. Tu le paierais très cher, crois-moi. Dernière règle. Ce qui se passe au sein de la Meute, ne concerne que la Meute. Et elle seule exclusivement. »

Et elle avait ouvert une porte donnant sur une pièce étrangement remplie mais aussi étrangement petite. Car ce fut sa taille plus que les personnes présentes qui le choqua en premier. Dans cette demeure, ce manoir-?-, à l'intérieur si élégant et vaste, il s'était attendu à une salle immense, entre celle de Poudlard, et la salle d'étude principale. Mais non, cette pièce faisait à peine la taille du salon des Dursleys, et comptait tout de même un canapé et plusieurs confortables fauteuils mis en valeurs par des tapis orientaux. Ils formaient un semblant d'arc de cercle ayant pour centre la lumière, la chaleur d'une cheminé de marbre noir, devant laquelle paressaient plusieurs formes fantomatiques de loups, comme s'ils pouvaient en ressentir la chaleur. C'est en remarquant enfin les grincements des cuirs de ces mêmes fauteuils, qu'il nota toutes ses silhouettes tournées vers lui. Les membres de la Meute.

Harry eut l'impression qu'ils attendaient tous sagement sa seule venue. Ils le dévisageaient tous avec plus ou moins de curiosité, et un sans-gêne sidérant. Hormis Malfoy, qui évidemment dédaignait royalement sa présence. Celui-là devait être frustré de le voir envahir son espace vital et pis encore devoir le supporter. Minute. Lui aussi allait devoir le supporter. C'était lui, le « Louveteau. ». Oups.

Ce moment dérangeant où les deux partis s'observèrent en silence, alors que progressivement les totems vinrent voir quelle était la raison de ce trouble, roder autour de Loup et dans une parodie effrayante d'un film moldu comportant un requin en plastique et une musique obsédante…Ce moment resta gravé dans sa mémoire comme sa première rencontre avec la Meute.

Croyez-le ou non, mais ils lui parurent sur l'instant bien plus effrayants que Voldemort qu'il regretta presque. Presque.

Puis il y eut le bruit de son sac percutant le sol quand la dame rompit son sortilège. Seuls les Totems allèrent fouiner au coin du mur pour voir ce qui venait de tomber du ciel. Les humains trouvaient qu'effrayer et rendre mal à l'aise l'épouvantail brun à lunettes beaucoup plus divertissant. Certainement. La bulle d'austérité les englobant éclata quand une fille avachie, à l'envers sur un fauteuil, fit remarquer à haute voix sa déception. Quant au physique du nouveau louveteau.

« Je l'imaginais plus…grand. » Sa nuque reposait sur l'accoudoir de cuir beige, et ses cheveux châtains en profitaient pour balayer le sol. Ses lunettes rectangulaires rouges pendaient suspendue par ses oreilles. Elle portait la robe caractéristique des Oubliators, mais n'en arborait pas le sérieux.

« C'est un enfant. » répondit une plus grave voix sur le fauteuil à l'extrême droite. Une voix d'homme. Harry ne distinguait pas grand chose de lui, si ce n'est son visage sérieux et hâlé, qui ne devait pas sourire souvent. La femme blottie sur ses genoux l'empêchait de bien voir.

Mais il n'était pas un enfant. On n'avait plus le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Pas depuis que Sirius était mort, et que lui n'allait plus tarder! « Je ne suis pas un enfant. » fit-il sèchement.

Il eut aussitôt l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, et fusilla du regard Malfoy qui ricanait bêtement de sa place. Des murmures indistincts s'élevèrent. Dans le cocon de fauteuils, ils formaient une entité indistincte et unie.

« Gryffondor… » chantonna la femme à lunettes.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ces histoires de maisons. »

« C'est normal, chéri, il faut avoir goûté à Poudlard pour ça. »

Narcissa se racla la gorge. Le silence fut. Il était clair que la dame représentait l'autorité la plus haute dans ce Clan. « Harry Potter a été reconnu comme Louveteau. Pour des raisons évidentes, son intronisation restera un fait connu de la Meute seule. »

Les membres de la Meute se redressèrent lentement dans leurs sièges. Harry en dénombra cinq sans compter Mrs Malfoy. Il les dévisagea plus attentivement alors qu'ils lui furent présentés un à un. Le brun nota que la Meute ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher d'empreindre la moindre de ses actions d'une certaine dignité, et fierté.

« Gwendal Dépinal. » était le grand brun. «- est un historien travaillant pour le Ministère. », la femme rousse sur ses genoux portait un nom qui le fit sursauter. « Lucille Goldstein. » Comme Antony. « -botaniste en devenir. »

La femme à lunettes lui adressa un léger salut quand vint son tour. « Amandine O'Brian est Oubliator. »

« Et... » Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle lui présenta son fils, élève à Poudlard en dernière année, avec une sorte d'avertissement implicite.Ici, ils allaient devoir revoir leurs relations de zéro, ou Harry apprendrait à quel point son discours était sérieux. **(1)**

Sentant qu'on attendait sa réaction, qu'il devait _dire_ quelque chose, Harry gêné se racla la gorge. « Er…Enchanté ? »

Pour toute réponse, on le fixa. Il rougit alors se sentant affreusement empoté sur le coup. Un gloussement accueillit sa piètre tentative.

« Enchantée. » répondit alors celle qui était la sœur d'Anthony. Lucille. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux d'un bleu si foncé. Mais son sourire amusé était indéniablement différent.

A partir de cet instant, malgré la présence étrange de Mrs Malfoy, et Malfoy junior qui ne bronchait plus, l'atmosphère se détendit graduellement. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités à faire pleurer, et qui en tous cas, firent renifler Malfoy dans son coin. Mais le plus intéressant fut de voir comment naturellement leur comportement se modifia pour faire s'intégrer sensiblement Harry dans le groupe. C'était presque surnaturel.

Au lieu de tenir le rôle de la potiche debout cible de tous les regards, celle qui jouait les tomates godiches ne sachant que dire et que faire, Harry n'avait pas bougé de place mais leur bulle s'était étendue à lui. Il était devenu la potiche tomate à la périphérie de leur cercle. Une potiche en cours d'intégration après juste quelque minutes de conversations.

Et cela était peut-être du au comportement plus qu'étrange de Loup. Loup était euphorique. Loup avait dépassé sa gêne et sa curiosité à la vitesse de la lumière. Loup s'était d'abord rapproché du Totem au pelage auburn de la fille à lunette, Amandine -?-, comme avec Malfoy, il l'avait reniflé, lui avait tourné autour. Quelques secondes. Car bien vite, il avait semblé le reconnaître. Peut-être pas à l'instant même presque. Loup jouait. Loup se frottait aux autres. Loup faisait connaissance. Mais surtout Loup faisait comme chez lui. Et chaque contact de Loup avec un autre Totem provoquait en arrière plan de la conscience de notre Harry comme le fantôme de ce contact. Et c'était agréable. Il ne le savait pas, mais Loup était sûrement celui qui le détendait en ce moment même par sa pleine acception de la présence des autres.

La seule chose dont Harry avait conscience, c'est que ces Totems semblaient être des entités quasi indépendantes…

°o°

_Sensation de vertige. Un basculement. Et de l'eau. Partout. Tout autour de lui. _

_Aucun sentiment de peur alors qu'il s'extrayait de l'eau. Sa fourrure trempée était plaquée sur lui. Frissonnant, il s'ébroua, projeta des gerbes d'eau autour de lui. _

_Froid. Humide. Il éternua. _

_Un regard ambré sur lui. Amusé._

_Il gronda sourdement. Premier grognement de nouveau-né. Premier alter ego rencontré. Ils s'observèrent. Lui était plus jeune. Plus inexpérimenté. Mais l'autre était un Louveteau aussi. _

_Ses muscles se tendirent._

_Il jappa. _

_Ils bondirent._

_Le jeu commença._

_Fourrure sombre et fourrure claire tournoyèrent sur l'herbe tendre. Inconscients des silhouettes émergeants des bosquets, les observant. _

°o°

Les couloirs se succédaient encore et encore. Tant que s'en était presque effrayant. On se serait cru dans Poudlard tant cette bicoque faussement délabrée se révélait interminable. Tout en tâchant de garder un œil sur son guide, Harry essayait de mémoriser le chemin parcourut ou du moins quelques repères stratégiques. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs à celui qui l'accompagnait, comme par peur d'une brusque métamorphose en psychopathe sanguinaire.

La Meute n'avait pas l'air de s'encombrer de tours et de détours. Directe, elle avait chargé Malfoy junior de lui montrer sa chambre. Sans dissimuler son intention de les rapprocher. Harry pressentait qu'il serait souvent proche de ce crétin décoloré au cours de ce week-end.

« Potter. » Malfoy s'était arrêté. Il arborait un sérieux. « Quand on sera ici, je te prierais de contrôler tes pulsions. »

Harry le regarda incrédule, se demanda s'il était sérieux ou non. Puis voyant que le serpentard ne bronchait pas, il éclata de rire. « Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ou quoi, Malfoy ? » Certes, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Voire pas du tout et pas mal de degrés en dessous de zéros, mais il savait se tenir, il était civilisé. Quand même.

« Exactement. »

L'aplomb de Malfoy interrompit net son rire. Le survivant lui jeta un regard incertain. Malfoy croyait vraiment qu'il allait se risquer à lui sauter à la gorge comme un malpropre, au sein même de son nouveau clan ? Il n'était pas un saint. Il était parfois même le premier à répondre à ses provocations, ou à le provoquer tout court, mais il trouvait qu'il exagérait, et là Harry se souvint. Il se souvint de sa focalisation sur Malfoy durant la Haine. De leurs affrontements provoqués par lui seuls. De cette rage inexplicable même pour lui. Il envisagea la situation, juste l'espace d'un instant, du point de vue de Malfoy. Pour quelques secondes, la honte le fit vaciller, suffoquer. _Dieu !_ Malfoy devait croire qu'il le _haïssait_ de toutes ses tripes. Au point de vouloir le _tuer_.

Harry se sentit littéralement cloué par cette réalisation. Incapable de réagir. « …Je…je… »

Il n'avait jamais envisagé ainsi la Haine. Ses conséquences pour les autres. Pour Malfoy en particulier. Il avait eut honte de son comportement, d'avoir pu éprouver autant de haine, de s'être laissé ainsi engloutir. Honte de ne pas avoir su accepter l'aide de ses amis. Horreur de s'être raccroché à Malfoy au lieu d'un autre…Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait culpabilisé, éprouvé le moindre remords pour ce qu'il avait fait subir. Jamais.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Malfoy le coupe, froide et sarcastique. « Ne soit pas si choqué. Evidement, je ne te propose pas une trêve, _Potter_. » Il était clairement dégoûté rien qu'à cette idée. « Il est évident qu'en l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pourront pas passer un jour ensemble sans effusion de sang. Je te propose un _statu quo_. Moins tu me prêtes attention, mieux je me porte. Entendu ?»

Quelque chose se déchira en lui. Peut-être une illusion. Dès cet instant, il commença à voir Malfoy différemment. Peut-être plus lucidement. Et il en eut honte.

« Euh…d'accord. »

« Dorénavant, pour toi je ne serais qu'un des aînés parmi les autres, Potty. Oublie-moi. »

Le brun le regarda s'éloigner, lui tourner le dos dans la plus grande et majestueuse indifférence. Il venait de comprendre que Malfoy avait _peur_ de lui. Malfoy ne pourrait jamais être tranquille en sa présence parce qu'il craignait une nouvelle crise de Haine. Peut-être pour lui n'avait-elle jamais finie. Il était beau l'Elu du monde sorcier.

Comme Malfoy ne se retournerait pas pour vérifier qu'il le suivait, il se hâta de le rattraper. Au moins faire ça correctement. Ne pas penser à la honte. L'oublier. Loup geint douloureusement.

_°o°_

_Il aimait l'odeur qui emplissait l'air. Familière mais pourtant inconnue. Une odeur de loups. Celle de jeu, de l'apprentissage, et d'autre chose. Il joua longtemps avec le loup clair. Aucun des deux ne voulu montrer sa soumission. Et chacun savait qu'ils ne le feraient jamais. _

_Les griffes du loup appuyèrent trop sur son ventre, il gronda, et mordit son oreille. Seul son jappement de douleur le fit le relâcher._

_Ils roulèrent encore et encore leurs jeux arrachant les plantes sur leur passage. _

_Puis, fatigué il se laissa tomba haletant. Sa tête reposait sur un coussin de trèfles, précoces en cette saison. Une masse chaude s'affala près de lui. Une truffe humide poussa sa gueule. Joueuse. Il souffla épuisé. Son corps trop jeune, et trop peu endurant pour jouer encore. _

_L'odeur se renforça. C'était un instinct que possédait chaque loup. _

_Il s'endormit ignorant des loups l'entourant._

_La meute._

_°o°_

Au sein de la Meute, on dînait à 8 heures précises. Une tenue correcte était exigée. Quand Malfoy l'avait abandonné, afin de lui laisser le temps de s'installer mais surtout de se changer, il avait bien précisé que son uniforme scolaire n'était pas une tenue correcte. Harry bien embêté dans sa grande chambre, avait alors hésité entre le pull confectionné par Mrs Weasley qui avait l'avantage de tenir chaud- mais qui et bien était un pull de Mrs Weasley- et ses habits normaux – qui rappelons-le étaient fournis par les Durleys et donc grands, vieux, usés, informes…-. Face à ce choix cornélien, il avait retroussé un pantalon de Duldey, après tout la mode était aux revers évidents, et enfilé un pull vert sur lequel se baladait un balais en laine marron.

Une fois habillé, il lui fallut au moins le triple de ce temps pour parvenir à dénicher la salle à manger. Et encore, ce fut grâce à un sort Eclaireur. On enchantait un objet, principalement pour les enfants perdu dans les grands magasins, pour guider le destinataire du sort vers le responsable de l'ensorcellement. Vous êtes-vous déjà fait indiquer votre chemin par une petite cuillère en argent ? On se sent assez ridicule à la suivre.

Un cri d'horreur accueillit son arrivée. Il résonna longuement car la pièce était beaucoup plus vaste, et haute que toute salle visitée jusqu'à présent. Si Amandine, qui avait quitté sa robe d'Oubliator, s'était révélée la plus bruyante, les membres de la Meute manifestaient tous la même réaction à des degrés divers. Apparemment, sa tenue faisait sensation.

« Amandine…» la réprimanda-t-on, cependant sans trop de conviction.

« C'est quoi _'ça'_ ? » Un doigt brandit accusait principalement son pull maison. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

« Amandine ! »

« Elle a raison. » intervint Malfoy, un rire dans la voix. « Potter, on ne t'a pas invité à Halloween.»

Un brun commença à se sentir non seulement mal à l'aise mais surtout de trop. La dame Malfoy ne paraissait quant à elle pas concernée. Siégeant en bout de table, elle buvait avec élégance dans une flûte de cristal.

« Ca suffit. Peut-être est-ce la mode chez les moldus. Il a été élevé chez les moldus non ? » objecta le seul homme présent Draco et Harry mis à part. Heureusement, Celui-qui-avait-la-survie-en-option avait à son arrivée dénombré huit chaises.

« Si les moldus s'habillaient ainsi, nous l'aurions remarqué » remarqua doucement la sœur d'Anthony, Lucille. Elle était aux côtés de Gwendal. Plus effacée que son frère cadet, elle parut aussi plus soumise que ce dernier lorsque son amant la rabroua légèrement.

« Ne les encourage pas, Luce'. »

Léger tintement d'un couvert contre une assiette en porcelaine. Léger rappel à l'ordre de la voix de l'autorité. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de regarder Narcissa, tout comme la dame n'eut pas besoin de parler. Puis tout naturellement, on s'étonna d'avoir laissé le Louveteau debout si longtemps, et l'invita à prendre place. Son couvert l'attendait, entre une Amandine ravie et un Malfoy indifférent. En face de lui, une dernière place vide attendait d'être occupée.

Dans un 'pop' discret, les entrées apparurent au centre de la table. Des crudités principalement, qui arrachèrent une moue quelque peu crispée à sa voisine de table, devant la quantité de verdures qu'elles recelaient. Voyant que personne ne se servait, Harry jugea plus sage de patienter. Même si le deuxième plateau sur sa gauche si joliment présenté lui faisait de l'œil. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de la verdure, mais ne la dédaignait pas non plus. Sa nature de garçon et pire encore de gryffondor adolescent l'encourageait au contraire à accepter n'importe quel carburant quelque soit sa nature. Sauf peut-être les lendemains de Dream Party privée avec Voldemort, synonyme de rêves sanglants, meurtres sanglants, et parfois même cicatrice du survivant sanglante. Ces jours-là, la viande le révulsait un tout petit peu. Et certains jours particulièrement horrible, il songeait à devenir végétarien, comprenant comment ces pauvres petits animaux avaient du souffrir, et comment leurs familles devaient être traumatisées. Malheureusement, il oubliait bien vite ses nouvelles et toutes belles convictions, quand survenait le jour du steak. Qu'importe qu'il ait été arraché à sa famille, comment on l'avait tué, ou pas avant de le faire cuire. Seul le résultat comptait. Le steak sauce piquante façon Poudlard était une recette connue du monde entier. Ou le monde ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Sérieusement, Harry se damnerait pour en connaître la recette. **(2)**

La place face à lui était toujours inoccupée, et ne cessait de l'intriguer. Le repas n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir commencer, le brun finit par se pencher vers Amandine, pour la questionner sur cet invité fantôme. ( Plutôt mourir que d'avouer sa curiosité à Malfoy, surtout maintenant.) D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait celui qui manquait à l'appel n'était pas là non plus lors des présentations.

« Lui ? » Chuchota la rousse en retour. « C'est Lou. Il arrivera plus tard. Euh ou peut-être pas. » Elle eut une petite grimace qui se voulait significative. Seulement n'étant pas dans le secret, lui ne la comprit évidemment pas.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est un peu…comment dire…l'original de la famille. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Surveillait-elle Narcissa ou l'entrée, il n'aurait su le dire. En tous cas, sa curiosité de gryffondor s'éveilla, et son imagination commença à fonctionner à plein régime. Surtout lorsqu'elle conclut d'un « Il ne sort que rarement de sa chambre. » qui semblait sous-entendre un _« Et heureusement_ » peu camouflé.

Amandine était une femme assez amusante. Quand elle parlait même sur de courtes conversations, elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses mains pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle jouait avec son auditoire. C'était une femme affirmée, sûre d'elle et originale à la fois. Harry observait assez étonné, charmé aussi, comme tout autre adolescent l'aurait été à sa place. Ce qui retenait l'attention à sa place, ce n'était pas son physique qui était du plus commun de la couleur de ses cheveux, en passant par l'ovale de son visage, mais bien sa personnalité originale. S'il avait fallut la comparer, le brun aurait pensé à son amie Luna, bien qu'elle soit originale d'une toute autre manière. Ce devait donner un mélange étonnant avec son métier si sérieux et contraignant d'Oubliator. Remarquez, peut-être pas plus que Tonks, qui toute délurée qu'elle pouvait être s'en sortait parfaitement…

Il observait ses mains. Elles étaient ornées des bagues fantaisistes colorées, et de quelques bracelets tout aussi éclatants. Ses ornements, sa manière d'être lui donnait l'air jeune. Pourtant, l'absence de bague de fiançailles, lui rappela une brève allusion d'Anthony à propos de sa sœur. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention à l'époque, certainement trop occupé à l'embrasser, ou à le pousser dans un coin pour se faire embrasser, ou toutes autres activités approchantes…Mais il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Amandine. Sauf si le serdaigle lui cachait tout un harem de sœurs dans un placard. Leur mère se plaignait. Elle se plaignait, comme toutes les mères, de voir l'âge de sa fille et sa position dans sa hiérarchie avancer, sans qu'elle ne se trouve de fiancée.

« Amandine, quel âge avez-vous ? »

Elle sourit amusée. « Toi aussi tu te le demandes hein ? Tous les mêmes ces hommes ! Saches que pour devenir Oubliator il faut deux années de formation générale après tes ASPICS , avant de suivre une spécialisation de 7 ans minimum. » Autant que Poudlard, rien que pour se spécialiser, réalisa-t-il avec stupeur. Mais quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ?!»

« 7 ans ? C'est énorme. » s'étonna-t-il. Pas moins de 9 années de formations pour devenir Oubliator. Comment pouvaient-ils encore recruter ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Que pouvaient-ils bien apprendre en 9 longues années ? Ce dernier point surtout lui posait problème. Pour la médicomagie ou un autre domaine comme l'histoire ou la botanique, il aurait compris, mais jeter des oubliettes et remplir des rapports dans des bureaux quand on était trop vieux, il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'études si longues…

« Et bien…les Oubliator sont un peu l'élite tu sais. Beaucoup veulent donc grossir nos rangs sans trop savoir dans quoi ils s'engagent. C'est le même problème avec les aurors. Les deux premières années servent surtout à aiguiller ceux qui se sont trompés d'orientations. De plus, contrairement aux Aurors qui sont quasiment cantonnés sur les terres anglaises, nous pouvons nous déplacés partout où se trouvent nos compatriotes. »

« Oh. » L'idée préconçue de ses robes rouges, si semblables aux aurors mais en moins intéressants et utiles, se corrigea quelque peu.

« Ne te laisse pas monter la tête. A l'entendre, elle est rattachée au même ministère que les Aurors ! » intervint soudain Gwendal. « Si on la laissait faire, tu t'engagerais bientôt parmi les Oubliators avec un grand sourire radieux ! »

« Gwendal ! » s'exclama Amandine outrée par son intervention. L'homme se contenta de rire bruyamment aux éclats, attirant l'attention de tous sur eux.

Un Harry au milieu du brouhaha soudain, provoqués par une Oubliator rousse qui se protestait d'une voix forte, et de ceux qui n'avaient pas suivit la conversation et se tenaient au courtant, se demanda où était le problème. Une fois de plus, il se sentait bien ignorant dans le monde sorcier. « Euh…Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Gwendal repartit d'un plus grand éclat de rire, qui s'il ne l'avait pas tant intrigué l'aurait au mieux traumatisé à vie, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cet homme rire ainsi, avec autant de liberté et…d'expansivité. Etait-ce cela que la dame avait voulu dire par _« être soi-même_ _ici »_ ?

Sa chère et tendre l'incita au calme, et lui proposa un verre d'eau pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Elle du ensuite lui défoncer avec méthode les omoplates, Gwendal s'étant étranglé en buvant…

Pendant ce temps, une voix claire aux intonations élégantes et froides entreprit d'éclairer la lanterne Potterrienne quelque peu perdue.

« Ce qu'essayait d'expliquer Gwendal avec sa retenue habituelle, est que les Aurors ont leur quartier général au service de la Justice Magique, tandis que les Oubliators ont leur quartier général au service des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Ce dernier est certes moins, important et dénigré d'une certaine manière par les sorciers, mais tout aussi utile car il permet de maintenir notre existence hors de portée des moldus. »** (3)**

Ce après quoi, l'Oubliator, visiblement fière de voir son travail ainsi reconnu et d'avoir rabaissé le caquet de Gwendal, se regorgea et se redressa fière et droite sur son siège, faisant sourire discrètement certains membres de l'assemblée.

« Néanmoins, beaucoup de sorciers se demandent aussi pourquoi investir autant dans un des secteurs du ministère les plus défaillants. C'est vrai, c'est aussi un véritable gouffre financier. Certains pensent que beaucoup de dépensent pourraient être évités si une bonne prévention était mise en place et les sortilèges utiles enseignés dès le collège. »

Si Amandine se renfrogna et perdit de sa superbe, Harry cligna bêtement des yeux devant l'intervention de Draco. Car il s'agissait bien de l'ignoble serpentard qui avait juré de l'ignorer jusqu'à la mort ou presque, qui venait de prendre la parole. Il venait de le faire avec une aisance et un flegme typiquement anglais qui lui avait donné le rouge aux joues. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de se surprendre à admirer son adresse, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d'écart. Peut-être. Peut-être parce qu'il réalisait qu'à force de reconnaître que le serpentard était beau, et maintenant maniait avec art le flegme anglais, il allait finir par lui dérouler le tapis rouge comme ses confrères de Serpentard. Seigneur, une corde, et une poutre pour se prendre. Il ne demandait rien de plus !

« Harry ? Peut-être en as-tu assez là tu crois pas ? » La voix d'Amandine parvint difficilement à son esprit mortifié. Il tourna retourna un regard absent, bovin.

« Hein ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'à ce rythme ça va bientôt déborder… » Pourquoi semblait-elle à la fois gênée et amusée ?

Le puissant sorcier qui effrayait même le Lord Sombre, cligna des yeux pour éclaircir son esprit embourbé. « Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ? » demanda-t-il avec la délicatesse propre à sa maison.

« Si vous me permettez Monsieur Harry, je partage également l'avis de Mademoiselle Amandine. »

Son saut de carpe proche de la mort fit rire de nouveau toutes les personnes présentes. Apparemment, il avait facilement trouvé sa place au sein de la Meute. Clown. Calmant son pauvre cœur, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il l'avait…surpris. Il. Y. Avait. Un. Vieux. Un vieux en costume à queue de pie à côté de lui. Il souriait gentiment et tenait sur son bras un plateau de crudités à la manière des serveurs. Mais depuis combien de temps ?! Baissant les yeux, il vit du vert. Beaucoup de vert. Du rouge, du jaune, tout plein de couleurs en fait. Son assiette en débordait littéralement. Il commença alors à comprendre.

« Excusez-moi…J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, je suis désolé. » Son visage, mais aussi ses oreilles le chauffèrent désagréablement. Plus jamais il ne se moquerait de Ron et de sa combustion spontanée de rouquin. Plus jamais !

« Ce n'est rien monsieur. » se contenta de le rassurer l'homme, toujours avec un sourire. Harry finit par l'identifier comme une sorte de majordome. Il s'en étonna d'ailleurs. Les sorciers n'étaient-ils pas censés avoir recours aux elfes de maisons ? Plus particulièrement les Malfoy ?

« Il était temps que tu reviennes parmi nous. » s'amusa Amandine avec malice. « Où étais-tu donc parti ? »

« Oh euh… » Il opta pour un changement stratégique de sujet. « Je pensais que tous les sorciers avaient des elfes de maisons comme serviteurs. »

« Oui, c'est généralement le cas. » Amandine se rembrunit et but une longue gorgée de vin. « Mais lui c'est spécial. »

« …Comment ça ? »

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, triant du bout de sa fourchette le contenu de son assiette. Ce qu'elle choisit de ne pas manger atterrit d'ailleurs dans son assiette. Lui qui venait à peine de l'attaquer…

« Albert l'a lui-même demandé.. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il regarda avec horreur un concombre osciller dangereusement au dessus de la nappe blanche. Allait-il vraiment manger tous ça ? Son ventre exploserait probablement avant.

« Sa famille nous a causé beaucoup de tords, et il pense qu'en travaillant pour nous comme elfe de maison, il pourra réparer les fautes commises… »

Il n'en tira rien de plus. Il oublia aussi de lui demander à nouveau son âge. Comme il oublia de remarquer, une fois de plus, l'étrangeté de la situation. Il s'intéressait, s'intégrait, voire se plaisait même au sein de la Meute. Sauve qui peut sort d'illusion en vue !

Il survécut au dîner. Il survécut même à l'entrée, et au somptueux crumble aux pommes qui fut servit en dessert, accompagné d'un succulent Soufflé au chocolat. Il aménageait dès qu'il pouvait, il était décidé. Des desserts comme ça, tous les jours sont estomac en réclamait. Il avait aussi survécut au scandale de sa Ô combien cauchemardesque tenue. Même si les yeux de certains ne s'en étaient visiblement toujours pas remis et l'évitaient scrupuleusement. Contrairement aux dîners d'affaire de Vernon qui pouvaient associer jolie vaisselle et plats aux noms trop compliqués, à la présentation trop alambiqués pour être entamés, il avait pu se nourrir sans se faire, trop, remarquer. L'incident comique,- le clown vous dis-je, il tenait le rôle du clown !-, du début du repas, avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de telles complications ici.

Il avait donc survécut. (Et même mieux. Il avait bavardé et ri avec les autres membres du clan !)

Mais après tout n'était-il pas le Survivant ? Celui qui ne vivait qu'en survivant encore et toujours comme les cafards et les mauvaises herbes ?

La place face à lui resta désespérément vide, gardant tous son mystère.

Fidèle à leur pacte, Malfoy s'il pu être entraîné dans les même conversations qu'Harry, l'ignora consciencieusement. Cela, même Harry ne pu ne pas le remarquer. Pourtant, comment aurait-il pu voir le Totem qui posté dans son dos ne le quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux ?

°o°

_Jappements, et bruits de luttes accueillirent son réveil. Il y avait des loups. Partout. _

_Cadre idyllique. _

_Petit coin de verdure traversé par un cours d'eau aux prémices d'un printemps précoce. Le paradis._

_S'éveiller au son de jeux entre de jeunes loups. La vision d'un couple couché côte à côté. _

_Un louveteau clair s'essayant à la pêche. Quelques loups sommeillants, paisibles sous les rayons sur soleils. _

_Un peu en retrait, une silhouette majestueuse veillant sur eux tous. _

_La meute._

_Il se leva, fit un pas vers cette vision offerte._

_Sentiment de paix, de quiétude. Sentiment d'envie…_

_Il s'arrêta, hésita…_

…_De crainte. _

°o°

Tout étudiant anglais, ne prenant pas de cours par correspondance, acquérait au fils des années un solide sens de l'orientation, plus communément nommé _' instinct de survie'_ ou _' Je ne veux pas dormir une fois de plus dans le couloir Peeves fait peur, Rogue encore plus.'_ Bref. Si Neville était l'exception à la règle, tous les sorciers de Poudlard s'en dotaient très rapidement. Posté à l'entrée d'un couloir, qu'il aurait juré être celui menant à sa chambre, Harry se tenait franchement indécis. Il y avait tellement de couloirs dans cette bâtisse trompeuse. Combien étaient-ils semblables au premier coup d'œil ?

Quand il était passé pour déposer ses affaires, ma foi, il avait fait le plus vite possible. Il régnait un silence de plomb dans ce couloir aux portes closes. Malfoy n'avait rien fait pour alléger l'atmosphère et l'avait d'ailleurs rapidement planté-là. Mais maintenant, ce couloir avait une allure presque opposée. Harry se frotta la nuque pour se remettre les idées en place. Devant lui, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un déménagement dans chacune d'elles. Il percevait aussi des voix, des bruits de conversations sans parvenir à saisir leur sens précis. Comme dans un rêve, Lucille sortit d'une de ses pièces, une chambre, un oreiller sous le bras, sa couette sous l'autre, sans lui adresser un regard. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit pleine de dentelles d'un rose très pâle. Sous son regard halluciné, son compagnon, un traversin sous le bras la rejoignit peu après.

Sa propre chambre était la troisième porte sur la gauche. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que toutes les autres pièces soient occupées par les membres de la Meute. Il avait plutôt imaginé être logé dans l'Aile des invité ou quelque chose du même goût. D'ailleurs, si Harry n'était pas en pyjama, un vieil ensemble gris de son cousin, s'il ne sortait pas de la chambre, que dis-je l'appartement qui lui avait été attribué, il aurait eut de sérieuses raisons de mettre en doute sa boussole poudlardienne. Enfin, il était possible que cette chambre lui ait détraqué sa boussole. C'est qu'elle était grande, très grande, la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Une chambre personnelle, avec salle de bain toute aussi privée. Sa taille l'avait laissée sans voix. Son lit pouvait contenir aisément plusieurs Harry sans qu'ils n'aient à se toucher. Et il aurait pu donner une fête dans sa chambre en comparaison à l'ancienne chambre de Dudley. C'était déroutant pour lui, habitué à manquer de place. Voilà qu'il en avait presque trop. Il était presque mal à l'aise dans cette chambre, quand des bruits étranges lui avait fourni l'opportunité d'échapper à cette chambre, il n'avait pas hésité.

Et il avait comme l'impression d'avoir bien fait. Pourquoi désertaient-ils leurs chambres? Ce remue-ménage avait-il une raison. Un raclement de gorge, et un pyjama comme l'on voyait sur les magasines plus tard, lui fit penser que oui. Absorbé par ses profondes réflexions, et surtout lui tournant le dos, Harry n'avait pas entendu Malfoy sortir. Apparemment, sa chambre à lui aussi était dans le même couloir. Voilà qui s'annonçait problématique.

Malfoy lui aussi déménageait sa chambre. Moins chargé que Lucille et Gwendal, sa main tenait néanmoins un oreiller qui ne provenait pas d'un fauteuil de salon. Mais où allaient-ils tous? Quelqu'un avait-il organisé une 'pyjama party' sans l'en avoir informé ? Une règle qu'on avait omis de lui mentionner interdisait-elle de se servir des chambres ? Où étaient-ils tous des insomniaques notoires ?

Le blond soupira. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller aussi, si tu veux avoir de bonnes relations avec les autres. » se contenta-t-il de l'informer. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui sans prendre cependant la peine de la verrouiller. C'était à peine visible mais Malfoy était bien différent ici. La preuve étant qu'il respectait les règles du Clan, et semblait agir pour le bien de la Meute.

Une fois remis de la surprise de cette constatation, le survivant se lança à sa poursuite avant qu'il ne le sème. Se perdre une fois dans l'immense demeure lui avait suffit.

« Hein ? Mais attend ! Allez où ?! Pour quoi faire ? » Personne ne l'avait prévenu.

Malfoy s'arrêta, et lui sourit. Un sourire non sans rappeler ceux des jumeaux Weasley avant la concrétisation d'une de leurs farces. « Dormir. »

* * *

O_uf. La Meute est introduite. Enfin après la deuxième partie._ Yeux de l'auteur brillants d'un machivélisme mal contenu. _La fic va enfin vraiment commencer !_ Le vrai Rating T aussi _Enfin…Si vous êtes toujours là._ _Auteur malade qui a fini le chap. à l'agonie retourne dans se terrer dans son lit._

_Vala, kisu à tous, merci d'être passés ;p, et n'hésitez à poser des questions._

_Lia_

_**Ps: **__Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, j'ai dans mon profil passé une annonce pour trouver une bêta. Mici_.

* * *

**Coucou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! **

**Remerciements particuliers à ceux dont j'ai entendu la voix :** Maiiya, Ornaluca, Adenoide, Yohina, Ginnii, Egwene Al'Vere, et Cyzia**. Je vous fait tout pleins de kisu. Tout spécialement à** Cyzia,** parce que grâce à elle _nous avons atteint les_**_ 50 reviews **! –**flots de confettis_**-**

**--**

**Adenoide :** Je dois avouer ne pas avoir très bien compris ta review. Dans le sens « mais pourquoi l'as-tu posté et quel interêt ? » Tu y fais pleins d'observations justes, je dois le reconnaître. Mais c'est comme un exposé de la situation ou je ne sais quoi. Il n'y a pas de critique, ou alors je n'ai pas su, ou voulu la voir. En tous cas, merci tout de même pour ta review. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens analyser les situations. _Lia toute intriguée._

**Yohina:**Euh bonjour. Si tu voulais me voir rougir c'est réussie ! Je suis pire qu'une tomate devant ta review, et rouge de plaisir. En plus, elle contient pleins de questions et j'adore ça ! Alors, alors, concernant, _Binns_ ne t'en fais pas trop, mais il est vrai que je peux m'en être servi pour lâcher l'air de rien des infos sur les Clans et leurs histoires _sifflote_ ouais j'ai des passe-temps bizarres… _Pour Anthony_, en fait, la note concerne la relation Anthony/Harry. Après relecture des premiers chaps j'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais pas trèsbien introduite, et qu'Harry semblait bizarrement assexué. (Même si explications plus tard ;p) _Quand à Tonks _Et ouais Tonks est un super alibi pour découcher ! C'est génial non ? En même temps, Poudlard est un internat, et l'existence des Clans est un secret. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Quoique…_Bombe le torse _j'adoooore les fins frustrantes. Elle l'est beaucoup moins avec celui-là, uniquement parce que je suis malade et que je coince sur le dernier paragraphe de frustration . Huhu. Avec Draco ça va ce développer et bien dans celui-ci maintenant. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir démarrer bientôt. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes tes remarques ! N'hésitent pas à me questionner à nouveau ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tout pleins de kisu, Lia.

* * *

**(1)** Oui, je sais, beaucoup de nouveaux persos d'un coup et en plus ils ne sont pas tous là ! (8 membres à la Meute, quand Harry a compté les chaises.) 

**(2)** Maintenant soyons rassurés mes chers amis : la raison du combat final sera un steak _! –_ d'accord je sors_-_. Plus, enfin pas trop, sérieusement, je ne suis ni pro ni contre les végétariens dans ce passage hein ;p

**(3) Oubliator : **(trouvé aussi orthographié « obli_viat_or » mais bon. )la seule chose qui est vraie et certifié dans notre bible potterienne à ce jour : est qu'il s'agit d'une brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, rattachée au Service des Accidents et des Catastrophes Magiques, utilisant ( sans parcimonie ?) le sortilège d'amnésie ? Voilàà.

_Publiée le 5 juillet 2007_


End file.
